Forbidden Love Is Sweeter
by SapphireRain16
Summary: Len & Rin Kagamine are twins. They've been through everything together. From performing musical duets on stage to highschool drama. But will they share their 1st romance too? In this random drabble series, read & find out!
1. Len is tricked!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 1! **_

_**I will update again after school tomorrow or tonight it depends.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** I don't own Vocaloid**__**. **_

_**But I do own the right to make the chapters random!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

_******(April Fools Day...)**_

At the Vocaloid Mansion,

everyone participated in pranking on '_**April Fool's Day'**._

The rules were very simple.

The last male and female untouched by pranks would earn the title,

**'**_**King and Queen of Pranks,**'_

for the year.

Len was the know as,

**_'King of Harsh Pranks.'_**

But Rin shared the pranking throne with him.

Rin was known as,

**_'Queen of Silly Pranks.'_**

The twin's titles said it all.

Len was known for harsh pranks.

Rin was known for silly pranks.

Len and Rin shared the title every year,

but Len intended to be the only winner this year.

There wasn't a rule against being the last one standing un-pranked.

Len had done something that no one would've suspected.

Everyone knows that Rin absolutely loves oranges.

And Len loves bananas.

Sure Len was harsh in competitions.

But no one expected Len to be this cruel.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Rin and Len were the last ones standing in this years,_

_" **April Fool's Prank War."**_

_Of course no one was surprised._

_The twins have won almost every year._

_Rin was very confident in her victory this year._

_So __she decided to relax._

_No one was brave enough or__ smart enough to fool the twins without being caught._

_But then again, _

_they didn't expect the twins to prank each other._

_It's quiet unusual for the twins to harm the other in any way._

_It was Rin's turn to go grocery shopping._

_ The other Vocaloid's were kind enough to leave their shopping list on the refrigerator._

_Rin knew that doing this chore wouldn't cost her the winning title of,_

_**'Pranking Queen.'**_

_When Rin left to go shopping,_

_Len had snuck into her bedroom._

_It wasn't normal for Rin to leave her oranges out in the open._

_But Rin's been on a tight schedule because of school and chores,_

_and she has become restless and careless._

_Len decided to prank Rin with her favorite fruit,_

_**oranges.**_

_Len grabbed a sack and put all her oranges in it and hid them from view._

_He went into the kitchen and there was a fake orange in the fruit bowl._

_Rin and Len usually ate all the fruit so they would replace them with fake fruit to surprise the other Vocaloids._

_But no one expected one of the twins to fall for the other's pranks._

_Len had managed to find a couple of **fake** oranges and put them on Rin's table in place of her** real** oranges._

_Len snickered and ran to his room with the door open while he awaited her return._

**(When Rin returned from grocery shopping...)**

_Rin was hoping to buy some more oranges at the store but she was **very **disappointed to find all the oranges gone._

_It was flu season and during a school interview one of her rivals had discovered Rin's love for anything orange._

_And the school had been interview after a performance by the Vocaloids,_

_and the illness was just as important as the Vocaloid's rise to fame._

_Rin's rival was a wannabe Vocaloid named Mizuki._

_She absolutely **hated** Rin's close bond with Len._

_So when asked about the illness going around at school,_

_she had bravely declared that oranges are the only way to keep the illness from spreading._

_So unfortunately for Rin,_

_the store was attacked with people demanding oranges!_

_So the store had none thanks to Mizuki, _

_Rin's wannabe Vocaloid__ rival._

_Rin returned to her room once the groceries were put away,_

_and was delighted to find her oranges on her table where she had left them._

_"Thank goodness! _

_The store had run out of oranges!_

_I'm glad I kept extra!"_

_But when Rin took a bite of her **'orange'**,_

_she was surprised._

_"That doesn't taste like an orange._

_Maybe if I peel it first?"_

_Rin tried to peel it,_

_only to fail miserably._

_She tried the other oranges with a similar disappointing result._

_"All these oranges are fake!_

_LEN! YOU ARE SO DEAD IF I FOUND OUT YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

_Len cowered in fear and remained silent about it._

_Even though he was crowned the , **"King of All Pranks'**,_

_he was guilty because he didn't realize the store had a shortage of oranges._

_He apologized and returned the last of her real oranges._

_Rin accepted his apology,_

_but she would have her revenge._

_And boy would it be sweet._

_Rin **Never forgets **anything done wrong against her._

**NEVER!**

**(_End of April Fool's Day Flashback...)_**

* * *

_**(At the school's gym after school...)**_

Because Len and Rin were great students at school,

the coaches didn't mind when they asked to borrow the gym to work out.

Sometimes the twins could be seen dancing together in the gym afterschool.

Many of the students would stay after school to watch the twins dance.

Today the only people in the gym besides the twins,

were their coach and his wife.

But today they weren't dancing,

they were exercising.

Len was doing sit-ups while Rin was holding his legs down.

Rin couldn't stop blushing as she watched Len's muscles move when he raised up.

Len had just finished ten sit ups and raised up.

Rin held on to his legs and stuck her tongue out with a bored look on her face.

Len saw her making weird faces and he quickly folded his hands behind his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

Rin saw Len looking at her and she just smiled at him.

Rin smirked at Len when she got a mischievous plan to tease him.

Len began to blush when he saw the look on her face.

'_Oh no. _

_I know that look! _

_Rin's going to do something that will probably embarrass me! _

_What now?' _

Rin slowly crawled on to his lap and put her legs on the opposite sides of him.

Rin gave him the cutest smile he had ever seen.

Len gasped in surprise.

Len began to blush.

_**'**Come on Len! _

_Keep it together! _

_You don't want her to find out about..._

_...**NO!**_

_I am not going to let her find out this way! _

_I'll just act natural!'_

"Rin,

what are you doing!?"

Rin just giggled and poked him in the forehead.

Len sighed in relief when he realized his reputation was saved.

But his relief was short-lived.

Rin suddenly grabbed Len by his shirt and pulled him close.

Rin was going to kiss Len,

but he leaned back.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her again.

Since she was sitting on his lap,

he couldn't get away.

Rin smirked at him and spoke in a sweet voice.

"Len,

why are you so handsome?"

Len blushed but pretended not to notice.

Rin looked at him shyly.

"Len,

have you ever kissed anyone?"

He blushed madly.

"N-no,

why have you kissed anyone Rin?"

Len didn't like the idea of Rin kissing someone else.

Rin giggled at him when she saw him blushing.

"Nope.

But I might today."

Rin winked at him and Len almost fainted.

Len had a _huge secret crush _on Rin.

Len's heart began pounding loudly.

He was lucky that Rin didn't hear it.

Len's mind began to scream at him.

_'Len Kagamine! _

_Either you kiss that girl or you get away from her! _

_If you don't decide, _

_I'm taking over!'_

Len panicked because he didn't want to take advantage of Rin,

so he began squirming to get free.

Len tried to knock her off but his hands were stuck in the folded position behind his head.

They leaned forward and began arguing.

"Rin!

Why are you so close to me?"

"Len!

I'm your sister!

What do you expect me to do?

Go bother some other handsome boy?"

Len just frowned at that statement.

"No Rin!

You're **mine**!

All mine!"

Rin just blushed at him.

_'Did Len just say that? _

_Is there a chance that he is jealous at the thought of me with another guy?_

_I wonder...'_

"W-what do you mean by that Len?"

Len sighed loudly.

"Rin I meant to say that your my sister and my..."

Len turned red as he whispered the last part.

Rin frowned at him.

"I'm sorry.

What was that last part?"

Len's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Nothing!

I was just mumbling to myself."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh-huh.

I'm supposed to believe that?"

Len laughed at her in a flirtatious way.

"Yes,

yes you are."

They began growling at each other and leaned forward quickly which caused their foreheads to collide.

They hissed in pain and leaned against each other for support.

* * *

_**(Afterwards...)**_

Rin felt guilty for acting so strange with Len.

Len thought it was PMS,

but that was just the way Rin flirts with him.

Rin has a crush on Len and until she knows the feeling is mutual,

she'll keep dropping little hints.

Len had a painfully sad look on his face.

Rin had decided to apologize to him.

"Len,

I'm really sorry but I was bored.

I didn't mean to hurt you.

I only meant to playfully tease you."

Rin put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

Len winced a bit,

but he eventually returned her smile.

Rin and Len very seldom look into each other's eyes.

Because when they do,

they get lost in their twin's matching blue eyes.

Len tried to avoid her gaze,

but when she giggled,

he was pulled into Rin's beautiful sapphire blue gaze.

Len turned his body so he was facing her and held her face in his hand.

On the outside Rin looked confused,

but on the inside she was freaking out.

Rin blushed a light shade of pink and backed away from him.

Len had an apologetic and hurt look in his eyes,

but he dropped his hand to his side.

Rin reached out for his forehead.

But Len turned away from her with his back facing her.

She looked at his back and said,

"I'm sorry Len.

If it makes you feel better I'll give you a kiss."

Len blushed slightly and began grinning from ear to ear.

He turned around to face her,

then he closed his eyes and put his hands together and began uttering a silent prayer.

_'If there is a God up there, _

_please I really want a kiss from Rin. _

_I know it might be forbidden._

_B__ut I only need one! _

_It couldn't be that bad, right?'_

Rin almost giggled out loud when she realized how cute he was.

Rin took her hand and positioned it above his forehead and was about to flick him.

He opened his eyes and before he could respond Rin flicked him in the forehead.

Len was surprised that Rin would do something so harsh.

His body was frozen from embarrassment and shock.

Rin lightly pushed him over so that Len was laying on his side.

Rin giggled at him with a proud look on her face.

"I tricked you Len!

That's payback for **_April Fool's Day_**!"

When the sound of Rin's footsteps in the gym had disappeared,

Len's body went limp.

Then he began sobbing quietly.

"Why must she torture me?

I wanted that kiss..."

Rin's favorite quote was,

"_All is fair in love and war.'_

Many times Rin had told Len that very same thing.

But he still didn't understand.

* * *

_**Aww poor Len. XD **_

_**Revenge can be harsh.**_

_**It'll get better.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**:) I appreciate any suggestions for this fanfic!**_


	2. Kaito reads Len's Journal!

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Here is Chapter 2!**_

_**But I hope you like it!**_

**_Chapter Summary : _**

**_Kaito had the flu and missed a whole week of school. _**

**_At their school the teachers go to different classrooms, _**

**_not the students. _**

**_Because the Vocaloids all have the same class, _**

**_they help each other with school work._**

**_Rin was the only girl in the class who took notes. _**

**_She was always ready for her quizes or exams._**

**_But while she is at Miku's house,_**

**_Len stays at home and writes in his private journal._**

**_Kaito comes over to ask for some help studying for everything,_**

**_because he was absent with the flu._**

**_And he has to re-take his exams,_**

**_Sadly,_**

**_Summer Break starts tomorrow._**

**_When Len leaves his journal on the couch, _**

**_will Kaito read it?_**

**_What kind of secrets does Len's journal hold? _**

**_Read below to find out!_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own__ Vocaloid!_**

* * *

**_(With Len at home...)_**

Len was so excited!

Spring Break starts tomorrow,

and he doesn't have any extra exams,

because he passed with flying colors!

Rin gave Len a journal for their seventh birthday,

but he only writes in his journal when he's alone.

The journal was black and his name was on the cover in gold letters.

Len began to write about his day.

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today I got all A's on my report card!**_

_**Because I passed all my classes, **_

_**I don't have to take exams during Summer Break! **_

_**If it wasn't for my sister Rin, **_

_**I would've failed! **_

_**When you fail, **_

_**you have to go back to school and make-up your bad grades,**_

_**and that includes missing assignments.**_

_**Definitely not cool.**_

_**I don't know why,**_

_**but there is a rumor going around that I'm in love with Neru. **_

_**Which is a complete lie!**_

_**I don't see Neru in a romantic way, **_

_**and I probably never will.**_

_**My guy friends all have girlfriends,**_

_**they keep telling random girls that I 'like' them. **_

_**I've already got crazy fan-girls,**_

_**if they find out that I liked someone,**_

_**my fan-girls will pounce on them!**_

_**Besides, **_

_**I already have a crush on someone...**_

_**;)**_

_**I'll give you some hints!**_

_**1. **__**She has blue eyes and blonde hair.**_

_**2. She is an amazing dancer.**_

_**3. She sings like an angel.**_

_**4. She is always there for me.**_

_**5. She loves oranges.**_

_**6. She wears an adorable big white bow on her head.**_

_**7. She is really tough.**_

_**8. She is a genius.**_

_**9. She is my little bunny!**_

_**10. She is really cute when she blushes.**_

_**11. I live with her.**_

_**Figured it out yet?**_

_**Alright, **_

_**I have a crush on...**_

* * *

***Someone Knocks on the front door***

Len added the last part of his journal entry,

then set his journal behind a couch cushion.

When Len answered the front door,

he found Kaito waiting for him.

Len remembered that Kaito had the flu last week,

and he has **a lot **of home work and exams.

Unfortunately,

Kaito will have to make up these assignments during Summer Break.

Len really wanted to spend time with Rin this year.

And Kaito's not going to ruin his chances at happiness!

"Kaito?

You're not sick anymore right?"

Kaito acted like he was about to sneeze,

and Len grabbed a nearby pillow and blocked an invisible sneeze.

Kaito laughed.

"I didn't sneeze."

Len growled at him.

"How should I know what you sound like when you sneeze?"

Kaito grinned.

"I'm not sick anymore.

Where's Rin?"

Len frowned at him.

"None of your business.

Now what do you want with _my _gir-...

...sister?"

Len almost called Rin his girl.

Kaito gave him a strange look.

"I need help studying."

Len didn't want Kaito in his house,

and he didn't want Kaito hanging out with Rin.

Len sighed loudly.

_'My beautiful sweet sister Rin. _

_I love her more than she'll ever know. _

_I'd do anything for her. _

_Even if it means dealing with guys like Kaito.'_

"Fine.

I'll give you a copy of my sister's notes.

Then you may leave."

Kaito pretended to gasp in shock.

"Aww,

Len...

I thought we could have some male bonding time!"

Len didn't like how Kaito said that.

He really makes Len uncomfortable.

"You can come inside,

and I'll look for the notes.

But,

don't touch anything!"

Kaito remained silent once he got inside the house.

Len glared at him and mouthed,

'I'm watching you,

BaKaito.'

Kaito hates that name.

Len went upstairs to find the notes.

* * *

_**(Kaito's POV)**_

I don't know why,

but picking on Len makes me feel great!

Am I turning into a bully?

Nah,

I'm just a normal guy...

Right?

I need to be careful when I pick on Len.

When Rin's around I have to be really sneaky.

Because,

Rin is rough and tough when she's angry!

I really don't want to become a pancake on the road,

because Rin ran me over with her **road roller**!

That's a real believable story!

* * *

_**(Katio's in the hospital...)**_

_Doctor walks in and look's at Kaito's charts._

_'Hello there._

_You may call me Doctor._

_Because my name is too hard to pronounce.'_

_Kaito nods._

_Doctor looks at Kaito's charts._

_'Well that's odd.'_

_Kaito panics._

_"What? _

_Am I gonna die? _

_Am I diabetic?_

_I'm allergic to ice-cream?_

_Please don't let that last one be true!_

_I beg you!"_

_Doctor looks at him strangely._

_'What are you talking about?_

_How did you end up in this,_

_um,_

_situation?'_

_Kaito was as flat as a pancake,_

_but he could speak properly._

_Kaito sighs loudly._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_Doctor laughs._

_'In the medical field,_

_anything can happen!'_

_Kaito nods._

_"I have two friends__._

_One boy and one girl._

_I forgot to mention,_

_they are identical twins._

_They are very protective of each other!_

_Well,_

_I bullied the boy,_

_and his sister found out._

_She wears a big white bow on her head,_

_she looks like a bunny!_

_Well,_

_She ran me over with a road roller."_

_Doctor sweat drops animatedly._

_'What is a '**road roller?'**_

_Kaito sighed again._

_"It's short for bulldozer._

_But they call it a road roller,_

_because it sounds cool,_

_I guess.__"_

_Doctor frowns._

_'How **old **are these twins?'_

_Kaito shrugs._

_"I don't know!_

_But they're pretty young._

_They are very smart though."_

_Doctor groans._

_'__You're telling me that a **teenage girl**,_

_ran you over with a **bulldozer**?_

_Does she even have a license?'_

_Kaito sighs._

_"Apparently **both **twins have a license._

_I don't know man!_

_I don't make the rules around their house!"_

_The __Doc__tor gives him a strange look._

_The __doctor writes some information on Kaito's charts,_

_then he sighs sadly at Kaito._

_'I __might need to keep you in solitary lock-down._

_So I can keep you safe from these,_

_uh,_

_**'twins.'**_

_It's a normal procedure for patients who are dealing with conflict,_

_like gangs,_

_threats,_

_and so on.'_

_The __Doctor ended up sending Kaito to an insane asylum._

_The worst part for Kaito: __There was no ice cream!_

_(**End of the story...)**_

* * *

**_(Back in Len's house...with Kaito.)_**

I was really sick last week,

and I was hoping that Rin would be around,

because I need to study for my make-up work tomorrow.

She's a really smart girl,

She can explain anything to you.

No matter how dumb you are,

Rin can teach you.

She has the **'gift'**,

That's what Len says.

I wonder why Len got so defensive when I asked him about Rin?

Kaito sat on the couch,

he jumped up when he sat on something sharp.

"OW!

That hurt!"

He turned around and found a black book,

"So,

that's what I sat on."

It said,

_**'Len Kagamine'**,_

in big gold letters.

Kaito smirked.

"Oh yeah,

jackpot!

I wonder what kind of secrets are in here?"

Kaito looked around the room.

Fortunately,

he was all alone.

He whispered,

"I'm going to find out."

Kaito flipped the journal to the most recent entry,

he began to read silently.

He smirked,

but it quickly became a creepy smile as he read more.

* * *

_**(When Len Returns...)**_

Kaito was on the couch.

With a creepy smirk on his face,

Len's journal was in his hands.

Len tried to control his rage,

but he felt like he was on fire.

It hurt like hell,

what happens when you're in extreme pain?

You scream,

and that's exactly what Len did.

"KAITO!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **MY** JOURNAL?!"

Kaito froze.

He's never heard Len yell before.

When Len saw what Kaito was reading,

he began to blush madly.

Len gulped loudly.

"Uh Kaito,

hey buddy...

I got your n-notes."

Kaito smirked at him.

"Hmm,

I know why you're so protective of your little bunny.

**A.K.A.(Also Known As..),**

Rin Kagamine."

Len began to blush.

"What are you talking about?

I don't know which Rin you're talking about!

There's a new girl at school..."

Len paused for five seconds.

"She was also named Rin!"

Kaito laughed at him.

"Len,

you're a terrible liar."

Kaito stopped suddenly and sniffed the air,

a smirk grew on his face once more.

"Do you smell that Len?"

Len sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything."

Kaito smirked wider.

"I've smelt it before.

The sweet forbidden smell of,

_**Twin-Cest!**"_

Len turned red from embarrassment.

"Okay Kaito.

I'll give you the notes,

and you keep quiet about this."

Kaito grinned,

"Or what?"

Len smirked.

"Or...

I'll send Rin after you."

Kaito grinned and gasped mockingly at Len.

"Rin won't hurt me!

She loves me!

Besides,

you don't have a good explanation!"

Len smirked at him proudly.

"Rin gave me that journal on our** seventh** **birthday**.

If she finds out that you have it,

she will kick your ass.

So what's it gonna be BaKaito?"

Kaito frowned.

"Fine.

But you better make a move soon,

or else."

Len glared.

"Or else what?"

Kaito sighed.

"A little **blue jay **might decide to tell Neru,

she will light a **_drama-bomb,_**

and it will spread like wild-fire.

When that fire finally burns out ,

your little **crush **will be exposed.

The entire school and community will know your secret."

Len glared and shoved the notes toward Kaito.

Kaito took the notes and gave Len back his journal.

Len's cheeks were a light shade of pink,

from embarrassment and disappointment.

Len regrets adding this last detail to his journal.

* * *

_**I have a crush on my twin sister, **_

_**Rin Kagamine.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Len Kagamine**_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**There is chapter 2! **_

_**Kaito's a total troll.  
**_

_**Review please! **_


	3. Surprise!

_**Hey **__**everyone!**_

_**Here is Chapter 3! XD **_

_**Chapter Summary : **_

_**It's the day after Valentines Day and Rin had received a bouquet of roses & a poem from a secret admirer.**_

_**Neru receives chocolates from a secret admirer and thinks it's Len. **_

_**She calls over some friends, **_

_**Miku, **_

_**Kaito, **_

_**Rin and Len. **_

_**Neru plans on inviting them to play truth or dare in the false hope that Len will admit his 'feelings' for her. **_

_**But she gets something she didn't expect!**_

_**It has a decent amount of rhymes! **_

_**XD Also there is 1 cuss word, **_

_**but nothing major. **_

_**Disclaimer**__** : I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(In Neru's ballroom...)**_

Neru had invited some of the other Vocaloids over for a fun game of **Truth or Dare**.

She had a two-story home and it included a large ballroom!

They were quiet impressed.

Neru had placed some pillows spread out in circle and they would sit in this circle of pillows.

Neru had to glance at Len because she was excited!

Len had a black-t with black shorts,

around the collar and armpits it was outlined in yellow.

Rin wore a similar outfit.

Miku had on some green shorts and a green tank-top.

Kaito had on a dark-blue shirt and jeans.

Neru had on a yellow dress with black pin-stripes.

Neru thinks that she has the right to believe that Len Kagamine has sent her chocolates.

He certainly looks at her a lot,

well at least she _thinks_ he does.

The only time Len even glances at her is when Rin does.

But Neru _ignores_ Rin because she doesn't really like how close she is to _her _Len.

Len is aware of Neru's crush on him and has dropped many hints that he doesn't like her _that_ way.

But she's completely clueless.

So Len gave up and tried to ignore her.

But he could still feel her eyes burning a hole into his back.

The only time Neru wasn't looking at Len is when he's close to Rin.

She keeps telling herself that if she looks away,

he won't break her heart.

Neru has a twin brother named Nero.

He's got her attitude but he's got more intelligence.

Miku can't stand the looks of disgust that Neru gives Rin and Len when they're together.

It really ticks her off!

Personally,

Miku supports the twins,

they're so adorable when they're together!

But Neru is really grinding her gears!

If Neru doesn't want them together,

then she shouldn't invite them! If you separate the twins,

they will always find their way back to each other!

Kaito was neutral on the subject.

He has feelings for Miku and he thinks it's kinda cute when the twins are together.

Also,

he knows that Miku is secretly hoping that the twins get together.

As long as Miku's happy and he gets to eat ice cream everyday,

he couldn't care less.

Rin is freaking out because she found a poem and a bouquet of orange roses and a single white rose,

on her bedside table!

It scares her when she imagines some love struck stalker running around.

How did they get in her house?

Len was the only one who had the key to the house.

* * *

_**(Rin's love letter...)**_

_**To : Miss Rin Kagamine**_

_**From : A Secret Admirer**_

* * *

_**My most beautiful Rin,**_

_**Your eyes are like the ocean,**_

_**I get lost in them with little devotion.**_

_**I have never seen a maiden so fair,**_

_**definitely not with such beautiful hair.**_

_**I am addicted to your touch,**_

_**But I love you oh so much!**_

_**I have left you this bouquet with a single white rose,**_

_**But it's not as cute as your nose.**_

_**I have to go,**_

_**But I love you so!**_

_**I have a feeling that I will tell you how I feel,**_

_**Quicker than I've seen you slice an orange peel.**_

_**I hope I am fit to your appeals,**_

_**But please don't wear any high heels!**_

_**I do not want you falling,**_

_**for I will have to run to your calling.**_

_**I will show you when the time is right,**_

_**But I hope that I don't give you a fright!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer.**_

* * *

_**(Len's thoughts about this secret admirer...)**_

_'I don't believe it! _

_Some jack-ass has sent my beautiful fair sister love poems!_

_When I get my hands on him..._

_I don't even want to think about it. Rin is __**mine!**_

_But I remember writing a poem recently and I have a feeling that it might belong to me!_

_I really hope she doesn't get very angry! _

_I love Rin so much! _

_I don't want some random guy dating my favorite girl! _

_She is mine and I don't want to share her! _

_***mumbles out loud***_

"Rin-nee-chan,

I love you so much!"

* * *

_**(Truth or Dare begins...finally!)**_

Because Neru is the hostess of this game,

she decides who will go first.

Neru smirks at Len.

"Len,

Truth or Dare?"

Len just smirks back at her.

"I pick dare."

Neru smiles wikedly.

"I dare you to kiss the person you are in love with."

Len blushes.

"O-on the lips?"

Rin giggles.

"Of course silly.

What else would she mean?"

Len's blush becomes a deep shade of crimson as he pulls Rin into his lap.

Rin begins to stutter.

"L-len,

what are you doing?"

Len smirks when he sees the look on Neru's face.

"Rin,

I love you and I don't want anybody else."

Rin blushes madly.

"Me?

But isn't it wron-"

Rin's last word was muffled when Len's lips collided on to hers.

It didn't take long before Rin responded by kissing back with an equal amount of force.

Shortly after they broke apart for air and Len held her close to his chest.

* * *

_**(After the shock has worn away...)**_

Len decided to return the favor by calling Nero into the room.

Nero was a good friend of his and he knew that Nero was harboring feelings for Neru.

This could become a useful distraction for Neru's strange obsession with him.

"Nero can you come in here please?"

Len had said it quickly because he was still a little short-winded.

Nero came in and he saw the Kagamine twins holding on to each other and he didn't even have to ask why.

He was smart like that.

"You called me?"

Len smiled.

"Nero truth or dare?"

Neru smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush."

Nero blushed slightly and pulled Neru towards him.

"Nero what is the meaning of th-"

Nero cut her off with a swift kiss.

He quickly pulled away much to her disappointment.

"I have always loved you Neru-chan."

Neru smiled at him.

"I love you too."

Nero decided to finish the game.

"Kaito,

truth or dare?"

Kaito smiled.

"Dare me!"

Nero chuckled lightly.

"I dare you to kiss Miku!"

Miku nearly fainted.

"W-what?

I totally zoned out,

what's going on?"

Kaito just smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I love you,

Miku Hatsune."

Miku smiled back at him.

"I love you too Kaito."

They shared a quick peck on the lips and the game ended soon after.

* * *

Neru's plan to earn Len's affections had back-fired in a positive way.

She ended up with someone who loves her and that's all she truly wanted.

Rin showed Len the poem she had gotten from her secret admirer,

and was surprised when Len realized that he had written the same poem in his journal!

He claims that it wasn't intended for her to find on her bedside table,

but Rin just smiled with a hint of understanding in her eyes.

Kaito was a very happy young man!

He got to keep his ice cream and Miku!

He couldn't be more delighted!

The same goes for Miku,

only difference is that she gets to keep her leeks!

* * *

_**That was chapter 3! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**I will try to post daily when I have the time. **_

_**If I made any mistakes,**_

_**I would appreciate it very much if you tell me with a Review! **_


	4. Happy Valentines Day!

_**Hello and here is chapter 4! **_

_**This one has a Valentine's Day theme!**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid. **_

_**-.-' Do I really need to remind you?**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

_**(Valentine's Day!)**_

Rin was disappointed because she didn't receive a Valentine this year.

Apparently all her old Valentine's had girlfriends now.

Rin envied those with dates because they had a piece of their heart filled,

a piece of her heart that was starving for love.

Len however,

received many Valentine cards and chocolates.

He was very excited because he could share them with his favorite girl,

Rin.

His heart warms up each time she smiles at him.

* * *

_**(Rin's Day...)**_

Rin woke up this morning with a headache.

Which only meant one thing.

_**'Valentines**_** Day.'**

Rin** hated** Valentines Day with a passion.

Because she would sit in class while other girls bragged loudly about their awesome Valentine gifts.

Then they would smile at her and ask her about her Valentine.

She would sigh and tell them that she didn't have one,

then their smiles would change to pitiful frowns.

Rin didn't like it when other people felt sorry for her,

because it makes her feel weak.

Len would comfort her when the opportunity was available.

Rin could handle pitiful glances from other people,

but when it came from her brother she was completely miserable.

Rin made an A+ on an English test.

Like every other day when it was Valentines,

she would get tired and her joints would get sore from lack of movement.

When she began to stretch her arms,

she felt something sharp land in her palm.

It was a wrinkled ball of paper,

she would've thrown it away if she didn't see her name in a scrunched up corner.

* * *

_**To:**__** Rin Kagamine**_

_**From : **__**The Watcher - **__**()('O.O'()**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**I've watched you,**_

_**it pains me that you have no clue.**_

_**I would talk to you, **_

_**but they don't approve.**_

_**So **__**I sent you this note to improve your mood.**_

_**You are wanted by many my dear,**_

_**But they are too shy to make it clear.**_

_**Someone who is very close to your heart,**_

_**has fallen for your smart remarks.**_

_**He is someone you know very well,**_

_**but don't look for me or he'll never tell.**_

_**I hope this made you feel better,**_

_**and by the way,**_

_**that's a really cute sweater!**_

_**~3 **__**()(O=o=O)()**_

* * *

Rin's day changed with an up-beat spring in her step because of this letter.

It really made her mood better.

And she really loves her cute orange sweater!

* * *

_**(When Rin gets home...)**_

Rin didn't notice anything strange when she got home,

and only found more disappointment when Len was no where in sight.

It caused her once burning hope to burst into ashes.

When Rin opened the door,

she found**_ orange rose petals_ **leading to the upstairs bedroom,

_**her bedroom**._

Rin blushed when she remembered the poem she received earlier.

_'If I recall, _

_I'm positive that the poem stated that the person closest to my heart has feelings for me.'_

Rin smiled brightly when she opened her door.

But her smile vanished when she found her room void of all life.

She sat on her bed and began to pout.

"Looks like I won't get a Valentine this year.

I really wanted to know how Len feels about me.

That poem was rather suspicious."

Len was hiding behind Rin's door and when she turned around he pounced on her.

"Happy Valentines Day Nee-chan!"

Rin blushed madly and tried to push Len away but he held her against his chest.

She looked into his eyes and they had a mixture of love,

lust,

and happiness in their blue hues.

It made her legs feel like jello.

"L-len?

What's going on?

Is there something on my face?"

Len smirked at her with a light blush on his cheeks.

"There's nothing on your face."

Rin sighed in relief,

but Len grabbed her chin and began leaning in.

Rin panicked.

"You liar there is something on my face!"

Len chuckled.

" There's only one thing on your beautiful face Rin."

Rin blushed and held her breath when he got closer to her lips.

"What is it?"

Len leaned in until he was a breath away from kissing her.

"My lips."

Rin gasped and Len crashed his lips on to hers.

Rin tried to fight him but for some reason,

it just felt so **natural** when he kissed her.

_'Why does something so **wrong**, _

_feel so **right**? _

_I don't think I can keep fighting my feelings if he does this again. _

_It's my first kiss, _

_so I need to enjoy it.'_

After Len deepened the kiss,

Rin began kissing him back.

Len smiled proudly when he noticed this.

_'That's my girl Rin. _

_I knew you wanted a piece of me. _

_XD'_

Len bit Rin's bottom lip and she gasped.

He took his chance and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Rin began to moan into the kiss.

_'Oh my gosh. _

_Is this what Len tastes like? _

_I don't know why, _

_but I don't want him to stop.'_

Rin quickly gave in and began to battle with Len's tongue for dominance.

Len couldn't help but moan at her actions.

_'M__mm__, _

_I love it when Rin is feisty. _

_It really turns me on..._

_I think we should stop before I do something we'll regret later.'_

Len couldn't control his arousal when Rin wrapped her legs around his waist.

She quickly untied his pony tail and tangled her fingers in his hair.

_'Holy mother of bananas! _

_I had no idea Rin was so..._

_...sexy.'_

Rin gasped when she felt something rub against her thigh.

"L-len!

Um,

was that...?"

Len turned a bright shade of crimson.

"N-no...

I mean yes,

uh,

I'm sorry Rin."

Rin just hugged him.

"It's okay Len,

I'm glad you did that."

Len smirked at her.

"And why is that?"

Rin smirked back.

"I found out who loves me,

and you need to take care of that."

Len flashed a smile at her.

"I think I know how..."

Rin panicked.

"L-len!

No!

Don't you dar-"

Rin didn't get to reply because Len had begun to kiss her again.

It became passionate within a few seconds.

The windows became foggy from the temperature of the room rising.

They were so wrapped up in each other,

they only came up for air.

They didn't stop very often.

They didn't stop when their friends walked in the room with surprised faces.

Len pulled away for a brief second,

"I love you Rin and happy Valentines Day."

Rin smiled at him.

"I love you too.

I had a great day thanks to you."

Len smiled and they continued loving each other with passionate kisses and words.

With a few shocked gasps from their witnesses.

And a fan-girlish scream from Teto and Miku.

_**Happy Valentines Day! **_

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 4! **_

_**I am sorry if some of the chapters are dull,**_

_**I am really tired.**_

_**I work on each chapter for hours! **_

_**I try my best to make sure they are grammatically correct. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Pervy Minds Think Alike!

_**Hello~ Here is chapter 5! :D**_

_**Warning : Suggestive themes and Pervs! O_o'**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid but I do own some perverted ideas.. *Nervous laughter* XD Oops...**_

* * *

During lunch at the Vocaloid home, Rin had claimed that she wasn't feeling well. After excusing herself to her bedroom, Len quickly followed after her. The Vocaloid's thought nothing of it because they all know that trying to keep the twins apart is a really long death wish.

If Len doesn't prank you to death, it's death by Rin's road roller. Yeah, not a pretty sight. Turns out that Len isn't a modern cavemen like everyone had hoped. No instead he's a regular ol' funny shota version of a stand up comedian.

Imagine Rin's face when she found out.

* * *

_**(Rin and Len...7 years old...)**_

*Len is staring at some grass*

"Len? What are you doing?"

"I wish the grass was emo..."

"Why? Isn't the grass emotional enough already?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Well, every morning I get up early and come outside. The grass is wet like it's been crying."

*Len face palms*

"Why do you want the grass to be emo Len?"

"So the grass will cut itself."

*Rin face palms.*

* * *

Rin and Len were sharing a medium-sized bedroom with a bed fit for two people. It was definitely fancy enough for the twins. The sheets were yellow with blue stripes. The blanket was split in half by two colors, the left was yellow and the right was orange. On the right in bold blue letters it said, "Rin Kagamine." On the left it said in bold blue letters, "Len Kagamine."

It was Kaito's turn to be the chef today and he just had to put chocolate chip ice cream in the sandwiches. If you didn't get a stomach ache, you got some bad rounds of flatulence. Guys thought it would be funny to see who could stink the worst and Kaito and Haku were heading to their rooms to retire for the day.

You certainly won't get any peace and quiet down stairs.

Everything was quiet upstairs and it brought on a great sense of peace for Haku and Kaito. But when they passed the Kagamine Twin's room, Kaito's nose bled and Haku's face turned crimson. There were some very suspicious noises coming from the twins room.

* * *

_**(In Rin and Len's Room...)**_

Rin suddenly cried out with a pleased tone.

"Rinny~ Why are you so hot?"

*gaps* "Mmm, because you make me that way Lenny."

"Rinny ~ You're legs are so soft.."

"Only for you my love..."

"Ah~ Right there Lenny!"

"Mmm, you like that don't you?"

"Mhmm, don't stop."

"Anything for you Rinny~"

"Oh God Len!"

*Chuckles* "There's more where that came from babe."

"L-len, don't tease me."

"But you're my princess, I can't let you have all the fun~"

"Uh, but you always have all the fun~"

"That's because you drive me crazy lady."

"You're enjoying this aren't you Lenny?"

"Mhmm, You know it baby."

"Stop, rhyming Lenny~"

"Mmh, you know you like it."

"No I don-Ahh~"

"That's my girl. Enjoy it while it lasts my princess."

"Mmh, fine but only because it feels so good."

"Hmm, what was that Rinny? You want what?"

"Nothin-Ahh. Lenny~"

"That's more like it."

"Mmm, don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it babe."

"Lenny Ahh~"

"Rinny~ Stop that."

"Lenny~ You know you like it."

"Mmm, guilty as charged babe."

"Ahh~"

* * *

_**(With Haku and Kaito...)**_

Kaito had his nose stuck to his sleeve because he had hoped to stop the bleeding of his good old pervy nose, but he failed miserably. Haku's face was red as a tomato and there was a cuckoo clock going off behind them.

The cuckoo clock sang :

"You're lazy,

Aren't you baby?

"Don't go crazy,

Stop them lady!"

Haku froze. _'Did that clock just talk to me?'_

Miku walked in and saw Kaito's pool of blood while he was looking at the Kagamine Twin's door. It had a door knob sign that said, "Do NOT Disturb."

Miku being the innocent happy-go-lucky girl she usually is, put her ear up against the door.

Her face reddened. Then her nose began bleeding. She looked at Kaito who began chuckling. Miku glared and mouthed, 'I will so get you back later for this.' That certainly shut him up. Haku couldn't handle it so she put her ear against the door as well. Followed by a curious (*coughPervycough*) Kaito.

* * *

_**(In the twins room...)**_

"God Len, do you ever get tired of this?"

"Not when I'm with you Rinny."

"Ah~ Len! Why must you torture me?"

"Hmm, I don't think it's torture if you like it."

"Ahhh~ I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aww babe, don't be that way. I'll make it all better."

"Len, don't you dar-Ahh~"

"Is that better my princess?"

"Mhmm.."

* * *

Miku's nose bled like a water fall.

"How long have they been at this?"

Haku's nose began dripping blood a little, "About an hour."

Miku's face darkened.

Kaito began giggling.

"Len's finally becoming a man! I think it's important for every young man to do this at least once."

Haku growled, "What did you say you perv?"

They began growling at each other. They quickly quieted down when Teto opened the twins bedroom door.

Teto froze. "H-hey you two. How are you?"

The twins smiled at her, "Fine how 'bout you?"

Everyone else froze and looked in the room.

Len had a bottle of lotion in his hand and had one of Rin's legs in the other.

Rin's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

"Did we miss something?"

Everyone's faces were bright red. "Nope. Absolutely nothing."

They shut the door and quickly retreated.

The next time they heard the twin's moaning at each other, they didn't say a word.

* * *

_**LOL! XD I nearly died of laughter because I am way too innocent for my own good! XD I nearly died of embarrassment. I was like, "OMG! Can't believe I'm writing this!" *Looks left and right to make sure noone saw me typing this.* *Sighs nervously* Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	6. Snow White?

_**You probably noticed how I have a chapter about Len's Manly Diary. Here's Rin's diary! Miku's involved this time!**_

_**I **__**don't**__** own Vocaloid! **_

* * *

_**(At Miku's house...)**_

Rin had helped Miku study for upcoming exams the girl had failed. And when she was positive that Miku wasn't looking, she pulled out a black book with her name in orange writing. It had an orange in every corner of the cover and on the side it read, "_Rin Kagamine_."

Rin didn't have the time to write in it this week but because of Spring Break, she had all the time in the world! Rin was so delighted! _'FINALLY! I can write in my diary! I have some things I need to get outta my head or I might just explode from all the pressure on my poor brain!' _

Rin quickly scanned Miku's room to see if the tealette was hiding and was satisfied when she was alone. _'Okay Rin! Act natural. I'm just writing one of my darkest secrets in here, nothing to special. Oh Who am I kidding? It's a majorly big deal!'_

She flipped to an empty page and began writing.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to write in you lately but I had a lot of **__**things that my friends desperately needed help with. I promise to write in you more often when I have the time!**_

_**There's a rumor going around that I have a crush on Nero! I mean he's a cool guy and all, but I don't see him as a potential romantic partner. I don't think it would work out anyway. I'm pretty sure that he has a thing for Neru.**_

_**If only I could get Neru to back off my brother! Len obviously doesn't like her in a romantic way but does she see it? NO! I swear I think that girl's brain has become affected with the lies **__**she spreads**__** through our high school. **_

_**Either Neru is becoming a love-sick crack head **__**or she's completely brain-dead!**_

_**You're probably wondering why I don't like the idea of Neru making moves on my brother. Well let me tell you a secret.**_

_**I think I'm in love with Len! **_

_**I can't help it! I don't care if it's wrong! I love him so much! Let me count the ways that I love Len.**_

_**1. He's so cute when he smiles!**_

_**2. He makes me laugh!**_

_**3. He's my best friend!**_

_**4. He's such a gentlemen!**_

_**5. He loves to sing and dance with me!**_

_**6. He's a wicked prankster!**_

_**7. He'll do anything for me!**_

_**8. He likes to sing about me when I'm feeling down!**_

_**9. He tells me his secrets!**_

_**10. He'll sleep with me when I have nightmares!**_

_**11. When he is around I nearly burst from happiness!**_

_**12. He always knows what to say to me!**_

_**13. He's an amazing story-teller!**_

_**14. His hugs are always filled with love and warmth!**_

_**15. His voice is laced with honey!**_

_**16. He's oh so cute when he thinks I'm silly!**_

_**17. I could go on and on about how I love him!**_

_**I could continue but if someone reads this, I don't want them to know.**_

_**But everyday my love for him grows and grows!**_

_**I love Len Kagamine! He's my Lenny Bear! XD**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rin Kagamine.**_

* * *

Once I had finished writting in my diary I was about to close it. When I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. I shivered. _'Oh no. How long has she been there?'_

Their breath stank with the familiar scent of _leeks._

"M-miku? How long have you been reading this?"

Miku giggled lightly and spoke in a sing-song voice, "Long enough to know you have a crush on Lenny~"

My face turned crimson. "M-miku! You won't tell anyone will you?"

Miku giggled again, "I wont."

I sighed in relief, "On one condition."

I frowned, "What's the condition?"

Miku giggled louldy and began rolling on the floor.

"You have to kiss Lenny~"

That was it, I can't take it no more.

I fainted right there.

Miku stopped laughing, "Rin? Rin-chan! I was just joking Rin!"

Miku began frantically screaming, "Does anybody know CPR?"

Then one thought came to her mind, _'Just like Snow White. Rin needs her handsome prince to give her a kiss filled with love to wake her up.'_

* * *

_**(With Len...)**_

_'UGH! I am so bored! Where's Rin? I was going to tell her how I felt but she ended up staying the night at Miku's house. Damn it Miku! Why does everyone hog my beautiful sister all the time? They're just jealous because they don't have a smokin hot twin to spend time with! Yeah that's it.'_

Len sighed loudly and began moaning when he got a stomach ache. Len usually didn't get a stomach ache, unless his sister was away from him for long periods of time.

He began moaning loudly, "Nee-chan...Where are you? I want my Nee-chan! Ohh~"

*The house phone rang loudly*

Len jumped up in excitement and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello!"

Miku answered back, "What are you so excited about Lenny?"

Len frowned. "Miku don't call me Lenny."

Miku sighed on the other end, "But Rin-chan does it."

Len turned red, "S-she does? I didn't know that."

Miku giggled, "Yep she sure does."

Len smirked proudly, "It's not my fault that she's attracted to me."

Miku bursted out laughing, "Yeah, about that..."

Len froze, "What? Don't tell me she got a boyfriend! Miku what happened to _my _Princess_?!"_

Miku began laughing loud about the irony of this. "Just like Snow-White..."

Len growled, "What are you talking about Miku? Where is Rin!"

Miku giggled, "Hold your horses Prince Charming. Your princess is safe for now. But she needs a kiss from her true love to wake her up."

Len's nose began bleeding, "Uh, what? I have to ki- I mean her true love has to kiss her to wake her up right?"

Miku smiled, "Mhhmm."

Len smiled, "It's me isn't it?"

Miku giggled, "Yep."

Len quickly replied, "I'll be there faster than a road-runner!

Before Miku could hang up, the phone went dead on the other end.

"Len? I was joking! Len!"

Miku frowned, _'Oh no! What have I done! Eh, it was going to happen to her eventually.'_

*Frantic knocking at Miku's front door*

Miku ran downstairs, "Hold your horses Prince Charming!"

Len growled, "Open up Miku! I know my princess is in there!"

Miku's nextdoor neighbor, Old Lady Mira saw the ordeal. She giggled lightly, "My, my, the men are a lot friskier than I remember."

After Miku let Len inside, he quickly bolted upstairs and cuddled Rin in his arms.

Miku charged in after him, "Whoa there tiger! Calm down."

He growled at her, "What did you do to her Miku?"

Miku sighed, "I saw her writing in her diary, she found out then she fainted from shock."

Len growled louder, "What was in her diary Miku!"

Miku smirked, "Rin has a crush on you Lenny~"

Len smirked, "Where's your proof?"

Miku handed him the diary and read it to him. Sure enough in bold black letters it said, **'I love Len Kagamine! He's my Lenny Bear! XD'**

Len grinned widely.

Miku chuckled, "Well what are you waiting for Prince Charming? Snow White isn't getting any older."

Len smirked and placed a rather deep kiss on Rin's lips.

Rin's eyes popped open and she began squirming frantically.

Miku giggled, "Calm down Rin, it's just your Lenny bear! XD"

Rin relaxed once she discovered that Miku was telling the truth.

What used to be a kiss had turned into a make-out session.

Miku's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Uh, you two can stop now! GUYS!"

Len ignored her and began to french-kiss Rin. Who moaned happily at him.

Miku's nose began dripping blood as the room began to feel very _hot. _The windows were fogging up and Miku nearly fainted from a heat stroke right there.

But luckily for Miku, the twins stopped to catch their breath.

Rin gave Len a dazed smile. "I love you Prince Charming."

He giggled at her, " And I love you my Princess."

Miku just giggled, "Aww! That was so cute!"

The twins froze when they saw a video camera in Miku's hand.

"MIKU!"

Old Lady Mira heard everything and chuckled lightly, "My goodness who knew that innocent Miku was such a great black mailing genius? I taught her well!"

* * *

_**That was chapter 6! I hope you like it! XD I sure did! REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	7. Twin-Cest is Win-Cest?

_**Hey! Here is chapter 7! I love the twins so much I just couldn't stay away! **_

_**I don't own Vocaloid!**_

_**Major cussing because of Len's crazy obsession. **_

_**Remember my friends, "TWIN-CEST IS WIN-CEST!" XD**_

* * *

_**(At the Kagamine Twin's house with Nero...)**_

Nero and Len had gotten into an argument recently and Nero thought it would be funny to make Len jealous. It didn't take Nero long to figure out who held Len's total attention in her sweet little hands. _Rin Kagamine. _

Nero had spent the night with the Kagamine Twin's because Neru was having a party at their house and his bed was now occupied. And he really wasn't in the mood for Miku chattering like some rabid squirrel. And Kaito was such a perv that he was afraid of him.

The twins were the only ones he could trust. Even though Nero was mad at Len, he acted like an absolute angel when Rin was around. Nero could see it in Len's blazing blue eyes, he had struck a nerve by hogging Len's sister. And he planned on rubbing this in Len's dirty little nose.

_'The nerve of Len Kagamine. Hogging his adorable sister without any reason what so ever! The nerve of some people!'_

Nero was bored and despite Len's ice-cold glare, he began to tickle Rin.

She giggled loudly, "S-stop Nero! Ha, stop!" She was giggling with excitement.

The twins were growing bored with each passing second, so you can imagine their surprise when Nero asked to spend the night.

Len felt threatened. _'I'm the dominant male of this home dammit! I feel like a rogue lion has just entered into my territory! He has no right to touch my female! I will kick his hairy ass if he doesn't get out! I will roar if I must!'_

Len had his hair down and he really did look like a male lion glaring at Nero. Nero almost froze from shock. _'So he wants to play that way huh? Two can play that game.'_

Nero's hair was down as well and honestly they really did look like two male lions ogling the same female. Rin stopped giggling when she could literally feel the tension.

Rin began panicking. _'Was it something I said? Len didn't look happy to see Nero. Perhaps he is jealous? Pssh, jealous of what? Nero? He's got nothing to be jealous about. Maybe I should show him.'_

Rin sat up and her bow flattened against her head like little ears. She looked at Len with tears in her eyes, "Len-kun? Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Len's glare faltered when he saw Rin. "No my sweet little princess. I just got a little jealous is all."

Rin smirked, "Jealous huh?"

Rin gave Nero a bone-crushing hug and he just smirked at Len.

Len's hair stood on end like an angry cat.

Len hissed, "Nero. If you don't release my princess..."

Nero smirked, "You'll what?"

Len growled loudly but he turned away from them.

He was about to cry, Rin could sense it.

Rin had a strong bond with Len and she could feel his emotions.

Right now, Len felt betrayal and sadness.

Rin felt guilty and bold.

Rin looked at him with a sad smile, "Len-kun, don't be mad at me please. It's just Neru asked me to hug him for her because she didn't have time to apologize before he left the house."

Nero froze. _'Neru actually apologized to me? I mean sure she was crying when I left. Oh my gods! I am such a terrible brother!'_

Rin quickly crawled into Len's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Len-kun. I know how jealous you get. But I want you to know that I'll never love anyone else more than I love you!"

Len smiled widely. "Really?"

Rin giggled loudly, "Yeah! I don't know what you're so jealous about. I would never leave my favorite sexy twin."

Len grabbed Rin by the chin and quickly leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Nero's face changed from confusion to disgust.

"Oh my holy mother of rumors! What the hell are you two doing?"

The twins stopped and looked at him.

Len replied with a smirk, "I'm kissing my beautiful twin sister. What does it look like?"

Nero growled, "That's sick Len! That's **TWIN-CEST!"**

The twins smirked at him and said, "We know you have a crush on your twin sister Neru!"

Nero's face turned red. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!"

The twins smirked wider.

Len said, **"TWIN-CEST**...

Rin finished, **"Is...WIN-CEST!"**

And they kissed happily again.

Nero just sat there bathing in this new knowledge.

_'Twin-Cest is Win-Cest? Why didn't I notice this? And I'm supposed to be the genius in my family. How did they figure that out? I have to alert Neru of this new knowledge!'_

* * *

**_LOL! XD I Loved this. REVIEW PLEASE! Spread the word : TWIN-CEST IS WIN-CEST! XD_**


	8. Rin's Many Face Palms!

_**Here is chapter 8! You're going to love this...**_

_**WARNING : CONTAINS MAJOR FLUFFINESS AND NERU BASHING! XD *BECAUSE NERU IS 4 YEARS OLDER THAN THE TWINS, AND I JUST DON'T LIKE HER TRYING TO STEAL LEN FROM RIN ALL THE TIME! -.-'**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid!**_

_**L = Len**_

_**R = Rin**_

_**N = Neru**_

_**RG = Random Guy**_

_**M = Miku**_

_**E1 = Every One**_

* * *

_**(Len and Rin...10 Years Old)**_

**L - **Rin-chan can I ask you something?

**R - **Sure Len. What's up?

**L** - Our country has freedom of speech, right?

**R - **Right.

**L - **Then why do people have to pay to use their phones?

**R - *FACE PALMS***

* * *

**(Random Interview...6 Years Old)**

**RG - **And we are live with Japan's most popular stand-up comedian pop-star twins! Rin and Len Kagamine!

**RG - **What is the 1st thing that came to your cute little minds when you heard the song, "Cantarella?"

**R - **Forbidden Love!

**L - **Sex with Rin!

**RG - **LMFAO! XD

**R - **WHAT!

**L - **We were both thinking it!

**RG - *Passes out from lack of oxygen* X_x**

**R - **Nice going Len! You killed him!

**L - **Nu-uh! You didn't see anything babe!

**R - **That's our alibi? Really?

**L - **Yup.

**R - *FACE PALMS***

* * *

**(5 Years Old...)**

**L - **Rin what's a princess?

**R - **A pretty girl who's really nice.

**L - **Like Neru?

**R - **NO! Neru is an evil witch!

**L - **Is that why she's so mean to you?

**R - **Yes.

**L - **Will you be my princess, Nee-chan?

**R - **Ok Len-Kun!

**L - **Hey Neru!

**N - :) **Yes Len?

**L - **Rin is my beautiful princess!

**N - T^T **What about me Len, what am I to you?

**L - **You're an evil witch!

**N - :O** WHATT!

**R - *FACE PALMS***

* * *

**(7 Years Old Christmas...)**

***Rin and Len are standing under a mistletoe***

**M - **LEN X RIN ! AWW!

**E1 - **AWWW! ***Takes pictures***

**R - **NO! We're twins! It ain't right!

**E1 - **Awww little Rin is shy!

**L - **But Nee-chan, don't you love me?

**R - **Of course I love you Len-Kun!

**E1 - **AWWW!** *****Video Tapes them***

**L - **Then why can't I kiss you?

**R - **You're not my boyfriend Len!

**L - **But I'm a boy and I'm your friend!

**E1 - **AWWW! :D

**R - *FACE PALMS***

* * *

**(10 years old...Neru is baby-sitting. (Neru is 4 years older than the twins...)**

**N - **Len-Kun?

**L - **Yes Neru-san?

**N - **When you get older, will you love me?

**L - **NO!

**N - **Why not? **:(**

**L - **My heart belongs to someone else!

**N - **Who?

**L -** None of your business you old witch!

**N - **LEN! LANGUAGE!

**R - **What's going on in here?

**L - **RIN! ***Tackle hugs***

**N** - I see. You love Rin don't you?

***Len kisses Rin's cheek***

**L - **Maybe...

**N - **Is that a yes or a no?

**L - **None of your bees wax witch!

**N - *Eye twitches in annoyance*  
**

**N - **Why do you love Rin so much?

**L - **Because she's my beautiful princess!

**N - **What am I?

**L - **Ugly old mean witch!

**N - **Why?

**L - **Because I said so!

**R - *FACE PALMS***

* * *

**(10 Years Old Miku's House...)**

***Neru playfully hits Rin***

**L - :O **Don't you touch my sister you witch!

**E1 - **LMFAO! XD

**N - **What did I do now?

**L - **You put your filthy hands on my beautiful clean princess!

**N - **What is wrong with me?

**L - **You're old, smelly, ugly, oh yeah! AND A WITCH!

**N - **SHUT UP!

**L - **You're just jealous because your brother Nero likes someone else!

**E1 - **AWWW!

**N - **That's not true.

**R - **Len! SHUT UP!

***Len hugs Rin and kisses her cheek***

**E1 - **AWWW! LEN X RIN Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**L - **Hey! We already did that last week!

**E1 - O_o **LMFAO!** XD**

**R - (O/^/O)*FACE PALMS***


	9. Len's Jealous?

_**Hey I'm back! **_

_**Sometimes I wonder if something's wrong with me. **_

_**I'll read a random story about death and then I get all miserable and sick at my stomach.**_

_**That's why I haven't been on lately.**_

_**Every time I eat and get on the computer, I get sick at my stomach.**_

_**Because I saw a sad Rin & Len video. T^T **_

_**But I'm cool now! XD**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Len's POV...)**_

Mikuo is Miku's twin brother.

The only real difference is he's got short hair and he's male.

I don't think Rin notices, but I just know that he's smitten for my angelic sister!

If I ever catch him alone in an alley way...

Anyway, I love Rin and I've tried to tell him that, but he just laughs in my face.

I want to punch him so bad!

He's almost as bad as Miku.

_**ALMOST!**_

I don't understand him, he's just as clingy as Miku; but my sister acts like his little bunny.

Rin's **_MY_** bunny!

I don't want to share!

Call me a selfish pig all you want, but if you had a sexy twin like Rin, you wouldn't want to share,

**_NEVER EVER FOREVER! _**

Neru found out about my **not so innocent crush** on Rin and she told Miku.

Which is probably why Mikuo is all **_'buddy-buddy'_ **with **MY **sister! I don't like him.

I've had Piko spy on him and he said:

"I don't know why you're so uptight about this guy.

He's the perfect gentlemen and he hasn't pulled any sweet moves on Rin."

Sure Mikuo hasn't pulled a move on my sister!

_**YET! **_

But he will and when he does...

I love Rin so much!

I think I need to tell her.

Miku told her my feelings for her and apparently she thinks that it's some sick joke that Neru made up.

It's only been a day, and all of a sudden Mikuo pops in.

Mikuo says loudly to Rin :

"Hey hun-bun!

How are you doing?"

And my sister just grins like an idiot and says:

"Nothing much!

How you doing green fox!"

Green-fox?

Miku is the one with twin-tails!

If any one is a fox it's Miku!

I think Mikuo is a slimy green slug!

That's it, If he hugs my sister one more time!

*Mikuo hugs Rin*

AH!

That's it!

I grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to **my** room and locked the door.

* * *

_**(Rin's POV...)**_

_'Len has been acting strange. _

_All Mikuo did was hug me. _

_Then suddenly, Len kidnapped me and locked me in __**his **__bedroom! _

_What's Len's deal? _

_I'll admit I have a small__** crush**__ on my brother. But there is no way that my spicy brother is __**jealous!**__ Is he? Hmm...'_

He looked at me with a hint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"Okay Rin!

We need to talk.

NOW!"

I frowned at his tone.

"Len, what's wrong with you?

All Mikuo did was hug me!"

Len narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah he hugs you now, but what if he tries to kiss you?

Huh, what are you going to do then Rin?"

_'So he is jealous! _

_I see..._

_...I wonder how much he likes me?' _

I began to blush a little.

I began to speak in a sexy-sweet voice.

"Len-kun?

I didn't do anything wrong.

You know I love you, right?"

Len turned a deep scarlet red.

_'Gotcha right where I want you, Len.'_

I gently held his face in my hands and my lips were a few breaths away from meeting his own.

Len began stuttering like an idiot.

My inner self said loudly to me :

_'But he's your idiot.'_

I couldn't agree more.

Len's face was so red, I'm surprised he didn't turn purple.

"R-...rin-...chan! What are you d-...doing? I wanted to tell y-...you. I-...I-...L-...love-...you!"

My eyes widened in surprise.

_'Did Len just say he loves me? _

_I must be hearing things!'_

"What did you say Len?"

He just blushed.

"I said I love you!

I've always loved you.

I was just afraid of being rejected.

Because I love you so much.

I was afraid that if you said _**'no'**_ my heart would break."

I began to laugh lightly.

"Len, I love you too!

I was afraid of being rejected by you!"

Len smiled widely at me.

"R-...really?"

I smiled.

"Yeah you banana loving freak, I love you!"

Len's grin got so wide I'm surprised he didn't pull a muscle.

He pulled me into his arms and before I could respond, he crashed his lips on to mine.

_'OMG! _

_Len's kissing me! _

_Pinch me I must be dreaming!' _

I felt something pinch me in the shoulder and sure enough it was Len.

He was nibbling on my shoulder like a puppy.

I giggled slightly at his actions.

To be honest, I'm ticklish on my shoulder.

I began giggling loudly when he began sucking on my shoulder.

"Len!

Stop!

I'm ticklish!"

He just growled and bit me gently.

I gasped at him.

"D-...did you just bite me, Len?"

He growled again and this time he bit harder.

"OW! Len what the hell are you doing?"

He began kissing his new love bite and just chuckled lightly.

"I'm marking my property.

You and I both know how I feel about sharing my most prized possessions."

I just glared at him.

"You are so selfish Len!"

He kissed me gently.

"You know you love it when I'm selfish."

I gasped when he bit my earlobe.

"L-...len!"

He growled again.

"Len you are just like a dog!

You just can't stay away and you growl constantly!"

He growled louder as he bit me again.

Then he kissed me a little roughly which caused me to whimper slightly.

The kisses became gentle and passionate after that.

* * *

_**(Mikuo's POV...)**_

I was sitting outside Len's bedroom door.

I could hear the twins in there, moaning softly.

I know my mission has been accomplished.

Miku had better give me at least ten leeks for this.

You see my job was to make Len jealous so he would show Rin how he felt.

Len just needed a gentle push to wake him up.

His sister is beautiful and there will always be competition.

My job was to make him aware of this so he would be ready.

Here's how it all started :

_Neru had come over to Miku's house and was bitching as usual. _

_I watched her from my bedroom window. _

_Miku was in the front yard talking to Neru. _

_Apparently Neru found out that Len has a forbidden crush on his twin sister, Rin Kagamine. _

_I don't see the big deal really. _

_I think it's cute._

_Neru was throwing a fit. _

_Seriously, she acted like she just discovered that she's the mother of a dinosaur! _

_I think that would be pretty awesome! _

_Anyways, Miku was getting frustrated, I could tell. _

_Miku's really good at hiding her frustration, but lately her will to hold it in has been fading._

_All because of Neru and her negative attitude. _

_Yuck! _

_I hate negativity!_

_Miku began growling lightly and I heard it. _

_Neru began scowling and I could tell that Miku was about to blow her top. _

_So I ran downstairs and gave Miku a big hug and sent her inside. _

_I confronted Neru and she began whining about Len's love for his sister. _

_Neru is jealous because none of the guys seem to like her._

_Len is the only guy who actually talks to her. _

_But he's just being nice. _

_He got his nice personality from his sister Rin. _

_But even Len gets fed up with Neru and her complaining. _

_I tried to calm her down but she just got angrier. _

_So I blew up and told her to leave immediately._

_Neru was cowering in fear but blowed it off. _

_She left but not before yelling :_

_ "Len obviously loves me more than he loves Rin! _

_I will get what I deserve!"_

_Miku was absolutely delighted to hear about Len's confession about his love for Rin. _

_Miku said that Rin had secret feelings for Len as well. _

_Which only motivated her to force me to get involved._

_Miku's my twin sister. _

_I love it when she smiles. _

_Ok maybe I love my sister as much as Len loves Rin. _

_But don't tell anyone, you hear? _

_Anyways, I decided to make Len jealous._

_It obviously worked, because the twins sound like they're having fun in there._

_XD I'm a perv, so what? _

_I can't help it! _

_I'm a guy with raging hormones! _

_OK!_

* * *

_**LOL MIKUO YOU PERV! XD **_

_**Nothing really happened, except for a few love bites or hickeys.**_

_**My little cousin showed up at my house, so I can't write another chapter until later.**_

_** Until next time! REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	10. Too Much Love?

_**I was eating some yogurt and this idea just came to me!**_

_**And I do appreciate constructive criticism! I respect honesty! Don't worry, I won't get mad at you for being honest! :D **_

_**I don't own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

_**(Neru's POV...)**_

_'I'm so miserable! My boyfriend Nero had to go to a concert and left me behind! I really wanted to go, but apparently it's too much trouble for me to go. At least that's what his manager says. I'll admit that Nero and I get way too physical when we're alone, but It's not that serious!_

_I don't know how it happened but for some reason I ended up at the Kagamine Twin's house and they're so sweet it makes me sick! I mean my boyfriend makes me happy, but this is just __**too**__ much! _

_Let me explain. Len went to the kitchen to get some yogurt, the twins were nice enough to find the flavors that everyone loves! Well he came back with two different flavors. Orange and banana. You see where I'm going with this?_

_Rin loves oranges and Len loves bananas. So, Len thought it would be __**cute**__ to feed each other. Hello? Love sick girl right here! Way to make my life worse! UGH! They are so close it makes me sick!'_

* * *

_**(Miku's POV...)**_

_'I think it's cute! The twins are so lovely! Aww. Len's feeding Rin! XD I just love romance. _

_But Neru is overreacting. She looks like she's about to be sick! It's adorable! She's such a sour priss. I wonder what Nero sees in her? Hmm...Then again he's got her attitude. I think the twins are the cutest thing since Kaito when he sees ice cream! Have you seen how his eyes light up? I nearly fan-girl scream right there! If I wasn't so cool, I would be screaming fluffy murder!'_

* * *

_**(With Len and Rin...)**_

Len had an orange flavored yogurt cup in one hand and a banana flavored cup in the other. He smiled at Rin. "Rin-chan? I wanted to try something... Will you feed me?"

Rin blushed. "W-what? Why would I do that? You're old enough to feed yourself Len!" _'Although, I would like to try it. I mean it couldn't hurt right? Hmm, I guess it's okay.'_

"Rin, I really wanted to try it. Plus you look really cute when you eat orange flavored foods. I love it when you smile. Please Rin-chan? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Rin blushed madly. "You really think I'm cute when I smile?" Len just smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's the cutest thing ever! I mean, it's pretty adorable."

Rin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She looked at him and his eye's were sparkling with excitement. _'I have a feeling that there is another reason for this. But I'm so hungry that I really don't care why he wants it. I guess it couldn't hurt anyone. Besides, I've never seen him make such a cute face before.'_

"Sure Len, I'll try it. But you have to feed me too. That way it's fair." Len took the orange flavored cup and handed Rin the banana flavored one.

"Okay Rin. I've got orange and you've got banana." Rin blushed but nodded. "Okay Len here goes." They opened the yogurt cups and got out their spoons.

They got some yogurt on the spoon and proceeded to feed each other. Len fed Rin some orange yogurt and when he pulled the spoon out she smiled. "Mmm...This is so good!" Rin just couldn't help it, she **loves** orange! Len blushed when he saw her cute face.

Len began to chuckle as he fed Rin some more. She continued to make sounds of pleasure. Len couldn't stop blushing. "Rin, it's kinda hard to concentrate when you moan like that."

Rin blushed, "You pervert. I can't help it, you know how I feel about oranges. If you don't like it then maybe we should stop."

Len blushed a deep red and sighed, "No Rin. I love it when you make sounds like that. I know it may sound dirty but it's true."

Rin giggled and fed Len some of his banana flavored yogurt. He reacted the same way she did. "Mmm...Banana is my favorite!" Rin blushed as well. "I see what you mean Len, it's weird to hear you make noises like that."

Len chuckled and began to make more sounds just to see her reaction. "Mmmm...Rin-chan, you smell so nice." Rin turned red, "W-what are you talking about?" "Mmm...Rin you're so sexy."  
Rin turned bright red, "W-what!?" Len chuckled, "I'm just teasing you Rin."

Rin frowned, "So, I'm not sexy?" Len's nose began to bleed a little. "Uh, of course I think you're sexy Rin. It's just kinda hard for me to say out loud. I'm not used to talking like this."

Rin giggled and wiped his nose with a tissue. "Okay Len, enough talk. I'm starving!" Len smiled and fed Rin some more of the orange yogurt. Rin loved the taste!

Rin was in heaven! When she tried to bite the spoon it got all over her chin! Len began to chuckle at her. "Len, what are you laughing at?"

Len just smiled. "You got something on your face." Rin blushed, "W-where is it?" Len smirked and set his spoon and yogurt cup down before he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Right here."

Then he licked the yogurt off her chin and kissed her!

Rin reacted with a surprised, "MMM!" But she relaxed when Len began drawing patterns on her back with his fingers. Which led to a make-out session. Which ultimately led to some french-kissing.

Miku began to whisper scream, "Kyah! This is so cute!"  
Neru wanted to barf, "I don't know what you're talking about. All I see is tongue!"

The twins make-out session got a little intense. Rin was playing with Len's pony-tail. She finally untied it and Len's hair was let down. This allowed Rin to get her fingers tangled in his hair. Not that he minded anyway.

Like most living things, the two depended on oxygen. Even though they were reluctant, they pulled away. They hugged for a while so they could regain their breath. They snuggled together on the couch afterwards.

Len smiled at Rin and said, "I love you so much Rin."

Rin giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Len. With all my heart."

* * *

_**(With Miku and Neru...)**_

Miku began cooing, "Aww! They are so adorable! I totally ship this!"

Neru gasped and look at Miku like she had grown too heads. "W-what? You actually think that is cute? What is wrong with you Miku? They're twins!"

Miku smiled sweetly at Neru and said, "You and Nero are twins and I don't hear you complaining."

Neru remained silent after that. She looked at the twins who were now cuddling in each others arms. They smiled sweetly at each other with little pink blush on their cheeks.

_'I guess I never really looked at it that way. Perhaps that is why Nero's manager is trying to break us up? I act like I hate the Kagamine twins but I actually think they're okay._

_Now that I got a good look at them, they are pretty cute! I must look like some witch who doesn't love fluffy romance. Well let me tell you, these twins right here, are very fluffy! I never thought I would say that. They're alright.'_

* * *

_**Aww. Neru don't lie you think they're fluffin cute! XD Review please. **_


	11. Highschool Sweet Hearts!

**Me : Hey I'm back! *crickets* -.-'**

***Rin and Len walk in***

**Me : 0_0 What are you doing here? It's 4:00 in the morning! -.-'**

**Rin&Len : Helping you with inspiration.**

**Me: Why are you wearing school uniforms? **

***I turn around in my seat after hearing a moan***

**Me - What the hell...**

***Len & Rin are in each other's laps making out***

**Me : What the fudge you two! I'm trying to write a story about you guys! **

***Rin pulls away and Len moves his mouth to her neck***

**Rin : I'm sorry. There was an incident at scho-ah! Len!**

**Me : XD I GOT AN IDEA!**

***Len smirks***

**I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_**(At Vocaloid High School...)**_

Hello there.

I'm Rin Kagamine.

Recently at my highschool an incident has occurred...

...A rather embarrassing incident.

You're probably wondering about this little incident.

Well let me enlighten you.

I will admit, my memory is a little foggy.

But I can remember the important stuff!

For example : I was emotionally and physically exhausted when I got home.

Len was acting strange.

Stranger than the usual.

I will do my best at explaining the incident.

* * *

_**(Rin's memory of the incident...)**_

_It was highschool prom. _

_My twin brother Len was dressed as a prince. _

_I was dressed as a princess. _

_Believe me when I tell you : I didn't get to choose my costume. _

_Len's fan-girls did. _

_Len and I are also Vocaloids. _

_Apparently Len can have fan-girls, but if I get just one fan-boy, Len will make his life a living hell. _

_When Len sees me after he scares the fan-boy away, he assaults me with hugs and feather light kisses on my cheeks. _

_This makes the fan-girls jealous. _

_And when they're jealous, they will have their revenge! _

_Excuse me, I got off topic. _

_The incident occurred at highschool prom. _

_One of Len's fan-girls had made a bet with him. _

_The bet was : If Len continues to interfere in **my **social life, we have to wear a matching costume set at prom. _

_Of course, Len accepted._

_But Len couldn't stay away and we lost the bet when he stood up to the fan-girl._

_He stated loud and proud in a 'matter-of-fact' voice :_

**_"There is no way that I'm going to let some fan-girl, of which I have millions, get in the way of me and my Rin-chan! _**

**_I don't care what you say. _**

**_I refuse to spend even a day without her! _**

**_She's my other half! _**

**_She completes me!"_**

_I don't remember the details of his outfit. _

_Apparently someone put **alcohol in the punch!** _

_So, just imagine Len in a fluffy, adorable prince costume._

_And myself, a frilly dress with a headband that has a sparkling tiara for the base, and my bow on the top._

_It was torture, I remember being so hot and sweaty in that outfit!_

_After a while, prom became uneventful._

_Until some of the upper class students decided to play, **'****Seven Minutes in Heaven.'**_

_Len had forgotten to mention that I was a part of this bet._

_Oh, he told me alright._

_Right after freaking prom escalated into chaos!_

_Not only where Len & I supposed to wear matching outfits. _

_We were also **required to play games!**_

_When they suggested Len and I play **'****Seven Minutes In Heaven', **we absolutely could **not** refuse!_

_Len and I were pushed in to a closet, and they placed a timer outside the door which would go off in seven minutes._

_I refused, but Len had other plans._

_As soon as we were inside the closet, he pulled me close and began kissing me._

_I tried to fight him, but it was useless. _

_You know how most people expect me, Rin, to be the stronger of the Kagamine Twins?_

_They're right, but romantic situations are my second weakness!_

_Len had pulled away when I kept struggling._

_He looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen._

_"Rin-chan?_

_I know you don't want to do this, but I do._

_I really **like **you._

_More than a brother should._

_But can we give it a try?_

_Just this once?_

_**I want my first kiss to be with the girl I love most in the world**._

_That's** you** Rin-chan."_

_My will to fight him had began to crumble, all it needed was one more crack in my defense and I was sold._

_Len said, **"I love you Rin."**_

_My will to fight shattered into a million tiny microscopic pieces._

_I grinned and kissed him. _

_I don't remember what happened after that._

_I think the lust had caused me to zone out on completely._

_When I asked my friend about it the day after she said and I quote :_

**_"You and Len were a hot-mess. _**

**_When I say hot, I literally meant it._**

**_I swear that I saw steam come out of your mouths when you both sighed in unison!_**

**_You two were the hottest couple to exit that closet!"_**

_But I remember the look on the crowd's face when we exited the closet._

_Some of the people, a.k.a Len's best friend Mikuo, were happy with the result._

_Others, like girls of the **'Len Kagamine Fan Club'**, were crushed._

_But there were a few of his fan-girls that began to scream with joy._

_I can still hear their loud screams of success and kawaii-ness. (I know it's not a word. But it is now!)_

_Luckily for me Spring Break was a week after prom._

_Some of the teachers that went to the prom were excited when they discovered the possibilities of the **'Straight A Kagamine Twins'**, becoming an official item._

_We had earned that nickname because Len and I had perfect scores. _

_The principal was delighted when she heard the news._

_It was even in the school newspaper!_

_On the front cover there was a colored picture of Len and I when we fell asleep during a class._

_Lucky for us the teacher gave us enough time to nap._

_Unfortunately, Len and I can't sleep without each other!_

_And we cuddle in our sleep._

_Oh, do we cuddle._

_Len was laying on his back with one arm dangling from a school bench._

_I was laying on top of him with my little adorable __blushing face looking toward the camera._

_Len's other arm was secured tightly around my waist._

_We were both smiling as we lay comfortably snug together._

_Len on his back and I on my stomach on top of him._

_There were a few more pictures where Len and I were laying on our sides with Len's face snuggled underneath my chin._

_With his arms tightly secured around my waist. _

_Let me tell you something : Len will not let go of me when he's asleep._

_So that didn't help my situation when Len had repeatedly fallen asleep with his arms in a vice-grip around me._

_The last person who tried to pull Len away from me, ended up in the hospital._

_And a few pictures where Len and I had sat together with our head's on the other's shoulder, and we were drooling. _

_How embarrassing._

_Oh believe me when I tell you : There were at least ten pictures of us!_

_The headline was : **"The cutest highschool sweet hearts of Vocaloid high, Len & Rin Kagamine!"**_

* * *

And that my friends, is the tale of the most embarrassing incident I have ever had in my entire life.

The principle made sure to put Len and I in the same classes and lunch periods.

We were **forced **to sit next to each other.

**No excuses!**

And that was how Len and I became popularly known as, **'Vocaloid High's Cutest Highschool Sweet Hearts.'**

* * *

_**There is Chapter 11!**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating, but I forgot my password & changed my e-mail.**_

_**If you think I should change it to POV's or center it again, like earlier chapters, please tell me!**_

_**Review for I need the feedback if you want more updates. XD**_


	12. Len's Easter Bunny?

**_I know this is a little early for Easter, but I have EOC next week & relatives are visiting. So, I decided to post this early. I really hope you enjoy it! :D _**

**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, this might happen...**

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

I am exhausted! The other Vocaloid girls and I had made a bet with the guys last year, and we lost. The bet was : If you(Girls) can go two weeks without your favorite things, we (the guys) will decorate for Easter this year. Of course we accepted. Have you tried decorating a mansion for Easter, who does that anyway?

Sadly, my two favorite things consisted of oranges and..._Len. _Len has finally begun to understand the signs of a girl crushing on him. Unfortunately, I was the one who told him these signs. But he just had to claim it was his idea. He told the guys and for a while, they worshipped him like he was the golden key that unlocked any womans heart.

Like that could happen. A few days later, Len had come home late and when he saw me, I'll admit it...I blushed. GAH! What is wrong with me?! Because of that incident, Len is using every excuse to be next to me so that I will admit my 'feelings' for him.

It took everything I had to avoid Len! He even made me breakfast in bed with oranges! Oranges! *clears throat* Sorry, I haven't had an orange in like what...a week now, two weeks? I don't know anymore!

The girls claim that I'm lucky because Len had convinced the guys to go easy on me. I don't know why, Meiko says it's because I'm known as the: **'Innocent Little Bunny Princess.'** I wonder who came up with that name? *CoughLENCough* Excuse me, I had something in my throat.

I'll have my revenge Len, I guarantee it!

* * *

_**(Len's POV)**_

I'm so excited for Easter! The girls are going to lose this year, it's kinda obvious. Yesterday, I saw Neru wandering around the mansion and her posture looked rather frantic. She was sweaty, shaking, and mumbling about a cell phone. The guys and I have decided that if the girls lose, they will have to decorate the mansion for Easter this year!

I hate decorating! I can't decide on anything! I'm really picky and I want to impress a certain someone...Shh, don't tell anyone else, but it's a certain little **'Bunny Princess.'**

Speaking of bunnies, holy mother of all things banana! _**(A/N: I couldn't resist! XD)**_

Is that Rin? I can't let her see me now! I have to stop saying these kind of things! When I had made a wish last night that Rin was my Easter Bunny, I was just joking! The guys are going to hate me for this...

I know my face must look like a tomato right about now. I hope she doesn't say anything. I could practically melt right here and now! Oh my gosh...I just might...Mmm.~ Where did she get that alluring outfit?

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

Great. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse. There's Len, of all the men of this household, the first one I see is him. Karma, what did I do to make you hate me? I love the outfit I'm wearing, don't get me wrong! It's really comfortable, but did it have to be this...noticeable?

_I have a black headband with white rabbit ears. Black short-shorts with a fuzzy white cotton tail. Black ankle boots with black finger-less g__loves and white fingernails. I have a black crop-top with a low neckline. And some black eye liner and lipstick, I also have some light blush._

The girls have decided to use me as bait for their plan. I was to distract the guys with my sexy appearance, but the main bait, my innocence. I am not looking forward to this! No way in hell will I do this. But, I really want to see Len and I really wants me some oranges! (A/N: It's spelt wrong for a reason.)

I agreed at first, but this is too much. I would have to keep up this little charade until I got a signal from Meiko or Haku. For all I know, they could be getting drunk on Sake upstairs, my life has officially ended. What do I do? Why do I have to do this?

Because I'm the 'innocent' one. I have to get details about where the guys have stashed our prized possessions. They told me it had to be the first guy I saw, because they must be spying on us. It had to be Len! LEN!

I had began to walk toward Len, and as I got closer his face became redder and redder with each step I took. I smirked inwardly at this. _'Sweet, sweet revenge. Thy name is seduction.' _I am not oblivious to Len's advances like he thinks I would be.

I've noticed he treats me better than he would treat his fan-girls. And believe me when I say they are pampered! They get autographs, hugs, maybe a kiss on the cheek now and then. I absolutely hate it! Ok, maybe that sounded a little selfish, but...I saw Len first!

Len looked panicked and he began to stutter. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his chest for support. I began drawing patterns on his shirt with my left hand while I played with his pony-tail with my right. I'm just following my instincts. Don't judge me!

Len began to mumble silently..."R-...Rin..." I leaned over towards his ear and whispered, "What's the matter Len? Is my spice too hot for you? I thought you said you'd challenge anyone who's spice was hotter than yours. I'm waiting for your answer Len, surrender to me now, or fight me for dominance."

Len growled silently but like a flash of lightning his aura changed, dramatically. He quickly wrapped his arms against my waist, instantly pulling me closer to him. I gasped when I realized how strong he was. He began to draw a repetitive pattern on my exposed back with his fingers. It was calming yet alluring at the same time.

I didn't know how to react when he began kissing me anywhere but my lips. He would lean into my lips every now and again, but right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he back off. It was torture. He whispered huskily in my ear, "I know you're little game Rin. You're not fooling anyone but yourself."

I growled at him. His eyes flashed menacingly for a minute when he looked behind me, he began to hiss as if someone had burnt him. I heard a deep laugh and closed my eyes, when I opened them again, I was in Len's arms against his chest. He kept pulling me closer and closer until I had managed to wrap my arms around his waist and pivot my neck so I could see this mysterious witness. It was...Akaito. **(A/N: Looks just like Kaito, but with Red hair and eyes, really pervy sometimes, and loves red-hot chilli peppers.)**

He laughed half-heartedly at this scene before him. He was Kaito's twin brother, but I believe they are polar-opposites. He's hot and Kaito's cold. Red and Blue, you get the picture? He began smirking widely when Len began to nuzzle my neck with his face, he was even brave enough to kiss me there.

Akaito began smirking evilly at us. Len had grabbed me and sat down on the floor and pulled me into his lap. I was facing his chest and he was facing Akaito. It was an interestingly suggestive pose. I was the one with the red face now.

"Len, len, len. I thought you said you could control the urge to hold Rin like that. Remember you told me these things a week ago? I guess you lost the bet Len. Which means : The girls win by default."

I gasped. Am I hearing things? There was two bets? And I was involved in both? Great, what am I, the Easter Bunny?

Do you really think that I like to 'hop' around and do people's favors. No, but do I have a choice? No. Len pulled out his phone and showed a photo to Akaito and he paled, there was a mirror across from my point of view.

I smirked inwardly when Akaito backed off and began walking in the opposite direction. Len grabbed my chin and without warning he kissed me deeply. I had managed to grab his shirt when he cupped my cheek with his hand. I was caught off guard, not only was I surprised, I liked kissing Len. Things got heated as usual when Len and I had a passionate moment.

Though, our passionate moments didn't usually involve making out. Len was surprisingly, a gentlemen when I began to shy away from him. He comforted me without forcing me back into his arms. Right when things started getting hotter, I.E. Len's shirtless, my hair's a mess. Need I explain?

I heard a loud flashing sound and when Len and I turned around, we both turned ghostly white. There were cameras everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, sticking out of a chair, behind a potted plant, behind a standing mirror, and behind a...giant ice-cream cone? Ok, this just might be my dazed love-struck imagination, but did that Ice cream cone just wiggle? Len and I looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

Len stood up and put his shirt back on. I fixed my hair and then he offered me his hand and lifted me up off the tile floor. We both held hands and began whistling casually as we walked away slowly, I had set some flavored Easter eggs on the floor behind us that were mysteriously found in my bunny suit. When we were a good distance away from them, they began cheering for joy and Len and I turned around. We quickly began pointing fingers as we yelled in unison, "Ha, I gotcha now!"

They froze and sure enough. It was the other Vocaloids, stuffing their faces with food flavored Easter Eggs. I had made some specifically for each person. I had made Len one, but he didn't want it. When I asked why, he said, "I already got a tasty treat for Easter this year."

I blushed but asked what he got anyway. He smirked at me and I could feel another blush rising to my cheeks. He leaned in real close and stole a quick kiss from me. He licked his lips in when he pulled away. I turned red when he cleared his throat.

"Rin, you and I both know that I can't turn down the great taste of bananas. Because I've never found anything that has surpassed the amazing banana flavor that I've come to love. But I received a tasty treat this year that has surpassed my taste for bananas. And that tasty treat came from a specific bunny this year."

I grinned when I knew what was coming next. "Rin, you're my favorite Easter Bunny because...you have the given me the most delicious treat this year. That treat is you."

* * *

_**Awww...I know I wrote this but, AWWW! XD**_

_**That was chapter 12! Have a great Easter everybody! :D **_

_**Don't forget to review for more fluffiness in the future! XD**_


	13. Food Fights & Bets?

_**Hey! :D I'm very happy to know that I can make you all laugh once in a while. :3 **_

_**Slight cursing and suggestive themes, eh, it's rated T for a reason. **_

_**I cuss too, sometimes...like earlier I was swinging and singing(lol. Rhymes! XD) and the swing broke suddenly and I landed on my butt and elbow. It hurt like a...You get the point.**_

_**Here is chapter 13! :D **_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Rin's **__**POV)**_

Luka and I are in the kitchen making a cake! It smells...AMAZING! Guess what flavor, Orange! We've already made lots of other cakes too. Luka and I work at our local bakery sometimes.

Len and Gakupo have gone to the market to pick up any ingredients that we might have forgotten. I gave them a list of the things that we needed for our cakes. We're making them for an Easter party we're going to have later. I can't wait to eat me some orange cake! When Luka turned away from me, I quickly swiped some orange frosting but right before I could lick it off my finger...I was hit in the hand with a wooden spoon.

"OW! Luka-nee!" That hurt like a bitch! Excuse my language. I don't know what came over me.

"Rin, don't spoil your supper!" She began waving the spoon around and that meant one thing. **I'm going to get lectured...Again. **"How many times do I have to tell you this Rin? I love you like a daughter, but this is too much Rin; I don't want you ruining your appetite."

I began to mumble in protest. "But Luka-nee! I just wanted to try some of the frosting!" Luka grinned, "You could have just asked to lick the spoon." I blushed when I had began to lick orange frosting off a spoon.

Len walked in the kitchen unexpectedly. When I turned around I had the spoon in my mouth. Len grinned evilly. "Why is it that every time I come home, there's something in your mouth?" I growled defiantly at him.

I quickly took the spoon out of my mouth and wacked him on the knee with it. He yelped in surprise and began clutching his knee. "Ow! Rinny, I told you not to hit me!" I grinned, "You deserved it."

"Aww, Rin-chan. I guess I went and bought you an Orange-Banana Split Sundae for nothing." My bow twitched like ears on top of my head. "D-did you say, Banana-Orange? Those words don't even belong in the same vocabulary."

Len grinned when Luka returned. Len began speaking with an adorable, yet somehow sexy voice. "Luka-nee, Rin hit me with a wooden spoon!" Luka giggled, "I'm sure with that attitude, you were seductive and it frightened her." I blushed hotly.

"LUKA-NEE!" She grinned evilly. Oh no...Luka-nee, my only true ally, has joined the dark side! I was about to go on one of my famous, "Chattering Rants", when Gakupo hugged Luka from behind, earning a loud squeal of surprise from her. "GAKUPO GET OFF OF ME!"

Len and I sweat-dropped animatedly when Luka pulled out a chainsaw from thin air. Gakupo screamed like a girl and began bowing. "I'm sorry malady! Don't kill me, have mercy on your humble servant!" She dropped the chainsaw in surprise and grinned wickedly.

Len and I could literally feel the murderous aura piling off Luka's body in waves. We almost suffocated from the power emanating from her body. "L-len...What do we do now?" Len grinned at me and pulled me into his lap. I turned red but I did not reject him.

If there's one thing Len and I have noticed, it's this fact. We are the cutest thing alive in the other Vocaloid's eyes. If _anyone_ can save Gakupo in this moment, it's Len and I. We both began blushing as Len whispered his plan in my ear. He nipped my ear when I objected.

I sighed but agreed to his demands. He smirked widely at me. And kissed my forehead. I turned around in Len's lap and he held me tightly by my waist with his chin on my head. If this plan didn't work, we would flee A.S.A.P!

We began to clear our throats. Luka was just about to choke Gakupo but when she saw us, she dropped him and he hit the floor with a loud thud. I winced in Len's grasp, because he was drawing patterns on my side with his hand. He knew how much I liked it when he did that. But to Luka, it looked like I was afraid of her.

Which is exactly what we were hoping for. Luka's eye's watered when I began to fake cry. "I'm sorry Rin-chan. Please don't cry. Look, I'm apologizing now."

She picked up Gakupo, much to our surprise, and she hugged him to her chest. Gakupo began drooling on her. "GAKUPO! Control your drool before I remove your saliva glands, **permanently." **I moaned softly out of surprise when Len began to nibble on my ear.

Luka looked over and her cheeks became very red. Gakupo was silently thanking us for saving his life. When Gakupo finally realized the situation we were in, he began smirking at us. **"_GET OUT! STOP STARING AT MY BUNNY_!"**

That voice was so loud, guess who it was? If you guessed Len, you guessed right. Luka and Gakupo turned pale when they looked into Len's eyes. One growl and they dashed from sight. I sighed in relief when they were gone.

Len smirked and began biting my ear, hard. "OW! Len-kun! What the hell..." He grinned and said, "That was payback for hitting me with a wooden spoon."

I had almost forgotten about that. "Well, since you have officially scared away my cooking assistant. You'll have to take her place." Len smirked again. "What are you smirking at?"

I had grabbed one of the aprons from our kitchen's supply closet and had tied it around my waist in a secure bow. Len inched closer towards me, but I ignored him and began stirring some batter. Next, we were going to make an eggplant cake, it was for Gakupo. Luka has hurt him so many times, she likes him, she really does. She's just afraid to admit it, and so this cake is an apology gift.

Len had tried many times to distract me from baking this eggplant monstrosity. It smelt good, but it's not in my diet. It's unusual. Len sighed and sat on the kitchen counter next to wear I was stirring the batter with a cooking book nearby. I had gotten a lot of frosting from orange cake on my cheek from earlier, but I paid it no attention.

A couple of hours later and Len and I had finally began to work together. We were putting the finishing touches on the last cake, **_Leek surprise_****.** As Miku once called it, it was for Mikuo and Miku respectively. I had set it in the oven after I set the timer. I was exhausted, this was a lot of work.

But, I'm just glad that Len had decided to man-up and help me cook. I snickered when I saw his cheeks covered in frosting. He smirked at me and pulled me into his chest. "What's so funny, little bunny?" I grimaced at him and puffed my cheeks at him with my tongue sticking out.

He chuckled, "So, it's gonna be like that huh? Well, it takes two to tango." I looked at him in confusion. "What does that have to do with this situation?" He gestured toward my apron.

I turned red once I understood his meaning. On the apron in bold letters it said : _**'Kiss The**_** Cook.' **I had decided to let him do as he pleases, for now. Len had me trapped between the kitchen counter and a wall. _Oh, cruel fate, why must this happen now?_

Len had leaned in and right before he could capture my lips, I smashed a handful of left over orange cake on his face! Oh, his face was priceless! The only distinguishable thing about him was his hair and eye color. I busted out laughing when he growled at me. He smirked at me and he pulled me against his chest.

"This isn't over Rinny~" He grabbed a handful of banana cake leftovers, and smeared it all over my face. I was grossed out by this. "EWW Len! Was that really necessary?"

He grinned when I began to squirm in his grasp. "Yes, yes it was." I had managed to jump out of his arms and duck behind a kitchen counter. I had grabbed a large handful of orange cake and threw it at him. "Oh, it's on now Rinny!"

He ducked behind the other counter and began launching all kinds of banana related food at me. "LEN! You're wasting perfectly good banana food! I thought you were going to eat all that!" He grinned, "I was, and I still am."

I shivered when he said that. Something tells me, I'm one of the ingredients tonight. With a sudden blast of energy from my embarrassment, I charged toward him and leaped over the counter. I pinned his arms down against the floor and smirked victoriously at him. "HA, I WIN!"

Len began to blush a light shade of pink. It was actually...cute. What am I saying? **_"Don't deny his cuteness Rinny, embrace it!"_** A voice inside my head began to chant that just like a mantra over and over again!

My senses became blurred all I could hear was that voice. I thought I was going insane. I was about to comment on it. When I had felt something warm on my face, and something soft against my neck and waist. I looked down and Len had successfully plopped me into his lap with his legs wrapped against my waist securely.

I blushed so much, I thought my face was on fire. His hands were holding my neck gently but they quickly began securing my back pulling me closer. (If that's even possible.) I just laid my chin on his shoulder, I was quite comfortable. It took me a while to register that wet warm thing on my neck. Sure enough, Len was licking banana flavored frosting off my neck.

"Mmm...You taste good Rinny~" I blushed when the voice inside my head began laughing about how many levels of wrong that had sounded. I had no response, until he began licking my shoulder. I shivered and I could feel his soft lips form a smirk against my shoulder. He then began to draw patterns on my back again, with his hands while he continued his task of removing banana frosting from my body.

"Len~" I was going to ask him if I could have some of that oh, so alluring orange frosting. But unfortunately, it was all over his neck and face, somewhere I am trying to avoid. If only I could have some. "You know Rinny, I think you sound hot when you talk like that."

"L-len...Get off me!" Len pouted at me but he held me in his arms. "No! I don't want you to leave Rin. I'm not done with you...yet."

I sighed. Len had managed to clean my neck and face area clean in a matter of minutes. He was nice enough to offer me some of the orange frosting on his neck and face. Of course, who am I to deny such a generous offer? I had quickly began to lick all the orange frosting off his neck.

Apparently I hit a soft spot because Len pulled my face closer to his neck. I smirked at his reaction. He began shivering lightly under my touch. "My, my Len...Am I that attractive?" He made a sound between a moan and a growl, "Yes..."

I giggled at him when I was finished cleaning him. "That was rather...interesting." He was redder than a tomato when I started, now he's just a light shade of pink. "Rin, I never got what I wanted." I frowned, what more could he want?

I sighed. "What do you want?" Len smirked and cupped my face in his hands. Miku walked in when Len had began to nibble my ear...**again. **Miku froze before she began to squeal like some crazy fangirl.

"M-Miku-nee! It's not what it looks like!" She grinned victoriously. "Neru! I won the bet!"

We both paused when we heard Neru flipping out from the living room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON THE BET MIKU?!" Neru came barging into the kitchen and Len had quickly planted his lips on mine before she walked in. I quickly surrendered myself to him and began kissing him back. Neru hissed and walked over and tried to pry me off Len.

**BIG MISTAKE NERU! **Len had grabbed a huge pile of cake off the floor and smeared it on her face. "NO ONE TOUCHES RIN BUT ME!" Neru growled, "You're mine Kagamine! All mine!"

I growled at her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, WITCH!" She froze, and began to stutter. "I-...Uh...Was joking?" Len smirked at her and pulled me into another passionate kiss.

Neru was so angry, Miku began yelling about steam flying out of her ears. Miku and Neru's experience was cut short when Len and I pulled away. Miku was smiling, and Neru was frowning. Len began chuckling when I cuddle against his chest, I was about to fall asleep in his arms. Len said to the girls, "Rin and I baked you a cake, it's in the oven."

A few hours later and all was forgiven. Len was happy when Luka announced our romantic moments that have been witnessed today. It's not that I don't like Len, I just don't want other people to disapprove of us. Luckily for us, our friends are loyal. Happy Easter everybody! :3

* * *

_**I had fun writing this chapter! It's a shame that I'm so modest. XD Happy Easter everybody! If I don't update tomorrow it's because my little cousins might visit on Easter Sunday and I get to paint some eggs! I have chickens so I have bunches of eggs! XD **_

_**Don't forget to review! :3**_


	14. Distractions

_**Hey! Here is chapter 14! I have STARR test this week, so updates may be slow. **_

_**I also have writer's block, but I'm still going to try to make a chapter.**_

_**I would really appreciate it if you would review more often.**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Len's POV)**_

She's doing it again. Rin and I are getting ready for a concert in Hong Kong. She's being her usual innocent, adorable self. That's the problem! She could do a seductive pose and pull it off as innocent.

It's really hard to concentrate, you know? I have to dance with her in this concert, but if she keeps seducing me, she's going to get in trouble. Because she and I have to dance in a particular alluring fashion today. Rin knows what she's doing to me. I've told her many times, she just won't listen!

She's known as the third most innocent Vocaloid girl. Teto and Miku are the other two. Rin's third because she's not as innocent. She knows what she's doing, I just wish she wouldn't do it in public. I know she's doing it on purpose, because I heard Miku and Teto giggling about how flustered I get when Rin gets close to me.

Rin and I are wearing our usual outfits. Black leg and arm warmers. White boots, t-shirts, black shorts, and black capes, with our yellow tie and bow. It's nothing unusual. But ever since Miku and Teto have been sneaking around, Rin's been copying them; for me, that's not good.

Of all the things Rin could've found under my bed, it just had to be all the drawings and poems that I made about her. How embarrassing. Rin and I do stupid stuff all the time. But a guy writing poems about his obsession with his twin sister, is that normal? I don't think I will ever live this down.

Teto had the nerve to read one of my poems out loud. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I might as well tell you about the poem. I had written it for Rin on our birthday. Which of course, is December 27th.

* * *

_**(Len's Birthday Poem for Rin...)**_

**Happy Birthday Rin-chan!**

**I will always be your biggest fan.**

**I know this may seem lame,**

**But this is no game!**

**I may have all the fame and glory,**

**but it's nothing without you and I.**

**We've had a great life story,**

**I have tried many times to catch your eye.**

**I really want to be your guy,**

**this is not a lie!**

**I'm really shy, **

**but I have to try!**

**Christmas was a great show,**

**it's a shame that I had too much fear.**

**I should've kissed you under the misletoe,**

**but there's always next year! **

**Love 3 Len Kagamine**

* * *

_**(Len's POV...dancing on stage with Rin) **_

I am doing everything I can to avoid pouncing on Rin. If she just rubs me the wrong way one more stinking time. It's not fair! Rin will lean in so close to me, close enough to kiss, and then she backs away. Leaving me flustered and confused.

I can hear Miku and Teto giggling from back stage. It's already bad enough that Rin knows, now they know too? Great, can this day get any worse? I hear the crowd roar with excitement, and suddenly Rin's embracing me tightly. I can smell her perfume, like oranges, but much sweeter.

Just as I'm about to return the hug, she backs away. Damnit! She better have an explanation for this behavior. I casually walk backstage with Rin. I call out to her and she turns around.

YES! I can finally talk to her! But of course, the universe hates me! Rin is tackle hugged by Miku and Teto, maybe I can find a distraction to send them away. I've got it!

Miku likes Kaito, right? And Teto, for reasons unknown to me, likes Ted. It's a simple, yet delicate plan. I can solve my problems in no time! I hope the guys will agree with me.

Kaito is currently performing on stage, and Ted is reading the script for his performance; with Teto. I guess I'll start with Ted. I whistle and Ted looks up, I wave my hand in an attempt to get his full attention. He finally sighs and walks toward me. This will be easier than I thought.

"Yo Ted. How have you been? I need your help with something. You see Rin, right?"

Ted just nods at me. "What do you need Len? I could get her attention if that's what you're after."

I politely decline his offer. "No, but thanks anyway. I was wondering if you could persuade Teto into practicing with you."

Ted blushes slightly. "Me with Teto? I don't know man."

I frown. "Come on! You and I both know you like her. And...I like..." I turned red and mumbled the last part.

Ted smirks, "You like who? Come on Len, tell me. I could just ask Rin...unless you're willing to tell me."

I glare at him. If looks could kill, Ted would be a puddle of goop on the ground. And I would be laughing because I totally owned him. I began to snicker when I imagine a talking puddle named Ted. Back to my plan!

"I like Rin. Okay, are you happy now? You know my secret, and I know yours. Now how about you help a brother out?"

Ted began to nod his head silently in thought. "Ok, I'll help you. What should I do again?"

I literally face palmed right there. "Oh for the love of...Rin?"

To my surprise, Rin was standing next to me this whole time, with Teto. Ted and I share nervous glances. Oh great. They heard everything.

"I'm sorry Ted, I totally didn't expect to get this far into my plan. Now they know."

Rin and Teto share awkward glances. Out of nowhere, Ted is tackled to the ground by Teto. I was going to help him, but he shook his head when I offered my hand to him. I was going to look at Rin, but the cracks in the stage floor were more interesting. I wasn't surprised when Rin tackled me to the ground, much like Teto and Ted.

But I was surprised when Rin actually kissed me! Let me explain to you how I felt at this moment. I feel like I just conquered a million year war and my reward : a sweet angel with my last name. On top of that, a mountain of bananas and a shiny new road roller! With an amazing new song for Rin and I, with a life supply of oranges and bananas.

Of course, Rin had finally admitted why she acted the way she did. She was trying to seduce me this whole time! I could've figured that out. But the next time she does it again, I can finally pounce with a good reason! If anyone asks, she started it and I'm going to finish it.

* * *

**_That was chapter 14! I apologize for a crappy chapter but I have writer's block. -.-' But I have STARR exams this week and a ship load of confusion. My school is VERY Un-organized when the schedule changes. So, I tried my best to make a new chapter._**

**_Please review. If you have any suggestions for a future chapter, please tell me. I have hit a brick wall on the road to inspiration. _**


	15. Love is art

_**Hey! I'm finally back! The STAAR test was pretty easy. **_

_**Enough about me...Onward to the story!**_

_**Don't forget to review. I would like to know your opinion on my work.**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Len's POV)**_

I need inspiration! I have an art project due tomorrow, and I don't know what to do! My art teacher said, "The eyes are the windows to the soul. Paint something that represents you and your inner beauty." How am I supposed to paint something like that?

A couple of minutes later and I finally had everything I need. A clean, white canvas, paint and brushes. And Rin covered in sprinkles. Wait...Rin covered in sprinkles? That's not on my list!

"Hey Len-kun! What are you doing?" Rin was literally covered from head-to-toe with rainbow sprinkles. "I should be asking you that Rin. What are you doing?"

Rin looked around the room quickly and leaned in close. She whispered in my ear, "Kaito-kun had left for some ice-cream party and I couldn't help it Len! These sprinkles are amazing. He'll probably freak out when he finds out. But I'll pass that bridge when it finds me."

I have to admit, Rin looks pretty freaking adorable with all those rainbow sprinkles. I wonder if she tastes like orange flavored ice-cream...? Dangit! I need to focus. I quickly gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and then I turned around to face my canvas, I was redder than a tomato.

I heard Rin giggle loudly. I tried to ignore it, but then I felt silky-smooth arms wrap around my neck. I shivered. I've had chills before, but these chills actually felt...**good. **I know I will never get started on my painting with Rin breathing down my neck.

"May I help you?" I wasn't angry, oh no, I was actually...aroused? Damn, Rin and her cute innocent act! "Rin, you're really making it hard for me to focus on my painting." She giggled and dipped a finger in some red paint, then she began finger-painting little hearts around the page in a perfect rectangular shaped frame.

I must say I'm impressed. I can barely draw hearts with a pencil! That's right. I the great and handsome Len Kagamine, suck at drawing hearts or anything triangular...or curved. "Rin, I have to paint this myself, don't you have a similar project due?"

Rin giggled lightly and poked my nose. "I already finished silly. Didn't you see it yesterday?" I mentally face-palmed. _Of course I saw it, it's all she would talk about._

"Len, I could help you. If you want..." Rin trailed off when I ran my hand through her hair. I had managed to distract her and then...I striked. I had kissed Rin, right on the lips.

I must say, things escalated quickly. One minute Rin and I were having a decent conversation, the next...we were making out in my chair. I had turned around and pulled Rin so she was sitting in my lap. I had no idea she was so dominant. On one occassion, I had been pushed into my paint covered canvas, splashing my shirt with many different colors.

Good thing this isn't my lucky shirt. Rin and I nearly fell backwards in our chair when a loud, deep-voiced wail filled the mansion. "WHO STOLE MY RAINBOW SPRINKLES?!" I could hear the loud foot steps of Kaito making his way upstairs. He had stopped in front of our bedroom and all was silent after that.

Rin had panicked and she backed me up against my canvas. Of course, I wasn't going to let her get away with teasing me. So, I kissed her deeply...did I mention I'm very passionate? No? Well then...I, Len Kagamine, am **very **passionate.

I could hear a squeal of terror and if it wasn't so ear-splitting, I would've continued my exploration of Rin's sweet lips. Rin and I had stopped, but we didn't pull away. Kaito had this accusing look in his eyes. "Have you two been making out, covered in my rainbow sprinkles?" Rin and I backed away slowly, "No..."

Unfortunately, there was a small bridge of drool connected to our now agape mouths. Katio raised an eyebrow."Are you sure you two haven't been making out? I can see drool...on both of you." We both blushed at his remark.

We both squeaked in unison. "Maybe..." I had taken a few steps forward when I realized that my back was still attached to my canvas. Kaito's eyebrows raised in amazement. When he got closer, I pulled Rin into my chest instinctively.

"Relax Len. I'm not after Rin. I'm looking at this unique piece of artwork you've got here." I began smirking proudly. "What can I say, I'm a natural-born artist Kaito."

Rin elbowed me in the side. "Oww! Rin, why'd you do that?" She motioned toward herself and whispered, "You're welcome." I began wracking my brain for answers.

Wait, I didn't paint that by hand. Wait, I remember. When Rin and I were making out earlier, she had pushed me into the canvas. I must've smeared paint on the page. I had turned to look at my...excuse me...**our** art work.

It was amazing! It was a perfect replica of Rin and I. But of course, it had Rin's red hearts dashed around the page. The red hearts framed the memory well. Rin and I were in a tight embrace, both of us with rainbow sprinkles from head-to-toe.

It was beautiful. Rin's words, not mine. We were in the same room we were in now, but with a bright vibe of true love and happiness. "How you two ever came up with this, I'll never know." Rin nudged me gently with her elbow and she kissed me on the cheek.

Rin was blushing as she grabbed my hand, she smiled brightly at me. A true smile. But as soon as I got comfortable, she let go of my hand and stopped in the door way. Rin looked back at me and whispered low enough for me to hear. "Love is the most difficult, yet beautiful form of art."

* * *

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. I feel like a beginner all over again. -.-' I have meant to post more, but school and choir rehearsals and blah...XD Please Review. I appreciate your honesty.**_


	16. Awkward Moments

_**Hey! I decided to add an extra chapter to make up for the days I haven't posted. **_

_**This is chapter 16!**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

Len and I are very unlucky. For some reason, people always manage to catch us in the most awkward moments. Like the other day...it was just the worst. I've never heard awkward silence this loud. Len and I are very passionate about things we love. And I am one of the many things that Len loves.

_***Flashback - Yesterday* **_

_It was a bright sunday morning. Len and I were double-checking our homework to make sure we don't fail epically tomorrow. We have a big test coming up on Monday. I heard it's the hardest test ever permitted to be taken at Vocaloid High! There's so many problems, half the students who take it are likely to faint from exhaustion!_

_Of course, Len and I are excellent students. We've got the second highest scores, next to Luka Megurine. She's a total bookworm! But she's an amazing friend, so that makes up for her nerdy reputation. Everyone loves her, almost as much as they love Len and I._

_I said ALMOST as much. Well, Len and I made a bet that I couldn't stay awake past 9 o' clock. Of course, Len and I have weird ways of finalizing a bet. We have a starring contest, while pinching the other's cheeks, __**extremely**__hard. Unfortunately, Miku had walked in on us and she was giving us an awkward stare of disbelief._

_Then there was this other time..._

_Len had fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor. I don't know why, but I was tempted to do this. After checking to make sure we were __**completely **__alone, I smirked evilly at Len's sleeping form. I got down on my hands and knees and I began rubbing Len's nose in a slow pattern. He raised his hand to swat at an invisible opponent, I pulled away quickly and began giggling silently._

_I decided that I needed to change it up, unless I wanted boredom to strike. So, I began blowing on his face. He began swatting at the air in a panicked fashion. I almost busted out laughing when I saw the look of panick his features expressed. I began to blow on his nose again, when suddenly, he wrapped his arm tightly around my neck._

_I tried to raise, but Len's grip was really tight. I had an idea come to me. I put my left hand on the ground next to him and I began to push up. Of course Len's grip wasn't changing anytime soon, actually, it tightened. I had another plan, but something told me to avoid it._

_But, drastic times calls for drastic measures. How am I going to get escape his bone crushing bear-hug, without waking him up? Simple, I apply more upward force to counter his downward force. I had managed to crawl over him so that I was on top of him and I began pushing upward._

_Len's arm was still grasped tightly around my neck. I kept pushing with all my strength, but to no avail. Len wasn't letting go of me anytime soon. I was about to try again when my pedo-bear senses were tingling. 'Someone is having perverted thoughts about me...'_

_I must say this was a __**very awkward position.**__ I was towering over Len and he had wrapped his legs tightly around my own. Len's arms were tightly secured around my neck. I was blushing with a slightly surprised, slightly embarrassed face. I began having strangely pleasurable chills._

_'Something's not right...' I glanced backward and my eyes widened in surprise. Kaito-nee was looking at me with a wide smirk on his face. He began raising his eyebrows suggestively and he kept giving me the 'thumbs-up' motion. I panicked._

_"Kaito-nee! It's not what it looks like!" To make matters worse, Luka walked in. _

_"Hey Kaito. I got your ice-WOAH! YOU DON'T DO 'THAT' IN THE LIVING ROOM! YOU DO THAT IN YOUR OWN ROOM, RIN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I blushed hard._

_"It's not what it looks like!" Luka raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Not what it looks like..." She began to shake her head disapprovingly. "Then tell me Rin, what do you think this looks like?"_

_I turned red and I looked at my current position. "I...I don't know." I could hear Len moaning softly. "Rin, I know you want me, but we need to take things slow...Go with the flow. You'll like the result, trust me."_

_Luka's eyebrows raised higher. "Not what it looks like...huh? I'm sure Len wouldn't mind explaining what this looks like." She walked over and poked Len in the forehead. "Hey, Banana boy, wake-up."_

_Len groaned but he opened his eyes. He glared at Luka and pulled me closer. "Luka, what are you doing in my room? Can't you see my teddy bear and I are sleeping?" He chuckled when I squeaked._

_Kaito chuckled. "Len, take a closer look at your teddy-bear." Len sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. He blushed slightly but then he began smirking. "Did you sleep well, honey bunny?"_

_I just gave him a blank stare. And he began stroking my hair gently, like I was some lost little puppy. I gasped, "Len! Stop acting weird and let me go!" He groaned, "But I don't want to!"_

_Luka and Kaito were rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh my gosh, he actually believed that she was a teddy bear?" "Oh, that's nothing compared to 'honey bunny', eh Luka-nee?" "Oh, I agree one hundred and ten percent!" I growled at them._

_Then there was another time..._

_Len and I were dressed for a play that we were supposed to audition for. The girl who was playing as the town gossip had been convinced that Len and I were a __**couple. **__She kept glaring at me, and winking at Len. I have to admit it, I was jealous. If I can't do that, then why can she?_

_I tried to convince her that Len and I weren't dating. But Len, being his usual wacky self, had convinced her other wise. Len had been given a role that requires him to kiss someone. He had walked right up to me and kissed me right on the lips. And I'm not talking about a sweet and short kiss, I mean a long, slobbery one._

_When he pulled away there was a line of saliva connected to our mouths. I gasped loudly. "LEN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He just grinned like an idiot and kissed me until I was breathless._

_By the time he released me, the entire cast of our play was watching us. I was mortified, embarrassed, disgusted, pleased, and freaked out at the same time. I was pleased because the 'town gossip' Samantha had moved on from chasing Len to admiring me like I was the Queen of Hearts. This made it awkward because our director had seen the scene. She insisted that Len and I have more romantic roles in the future._

_Then at school..._

_Len and I were having a starring contest. I had to make sure he wasn't cheating this time. Last time he had somehow managed to paint his eyelids to look like his eyes. How he did that without a mirror, I will never know. Unfortunately, I had leaned in closer and this girl behind me was pushed into me and thus, __**another accidental kiss **__had been created._

_I heard the same girl and her group squeal in surprise when Len pulled me roughly into his lap. One of the girls was going to grab me by the shoulder and yank me free. But Len had wrapped his legs tightly around my waist. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I was flabbergasted! I kept pushing his chest to get him to let up, but he only kissed me more passionately._

_By the time we finally pulled away, the whole class was staring at us. I swear I saw one kid's jaw hit the floor! The teacher was silent as she gawked at us. Then she awkwardly pulled Len and I aside and asked us to do a report on how amazing our kiss was. Seriously, I mean I heard rumors that our English teacher was a closet romantic, but are you freaking kidding me?_

_Once I had asked Len to meet me upstairs in our bedroom..._

_Len and I were sitting on our bed. Len behind me and I with my feet dangling off the edge of our silky smooth comforter. Len had begun massaging my shoulders and then my back. It was very relaxing. But I couldn't help but moan when he hit a certain spot on my back._

_He had placed his mouth against the back of my neck and I could feel him smirking. "Len, you're enjoying this aren't you?" He gasped in mock hurt and I giggled. "Only for you Rin. Only for you."_

_I never did get to ask him about the hidden meaning behind his words..._

_He began to massage a little roughly and I have to admit...I liked it. I had try to control my moans of pleasure but they slipped out. I could hear footsteps leading to our bedroom and I began to mentally panick. I could hear people whispering outside our door. I couldn't hear anything else when Len had began to suck on my ear._

_I swear what is it with boys and turning everything into some sexual thing? Anyway, I tried to stay quiet, but it's too hard. He just kept making it harder and harder for me to stay quiet. I could tell he was doing it on purpose. Why else would he be nipping at my neck while he massages my back?_

_Well, I couldn't take it anymore and I let out a moan. It wasn't that loud. I began to blush furiously. "Len...Stop it." He grinned against my neck, "You know you want it."_

_I blushed crimson when I read the meaning behind his words. Sadly, I never got to reply because Mikuo, Miku's twin brother, had burst the door down with a ...battering ram?! "Who's messing with Rin?" I would've blushed again, but I knew that I was physically incapable of doing that again. Len grinned widely, "That would be me."_

_And the awkward silence began. Mikuo staring at me, Len staring at Mikuo, I was staring at the floor. Who knew that yellow tiled floors were so eloquent? I heard someone clear their throat and it was Len. Mikuo blushed sheepishly, "I'm sorry for interrupting, whatever it was you were doing."_

_There are many awkward things that occur everyday. Sadly, I can't name them all. I need to rest from all this embarrassing story telling. I will tell you another interesting tale some other time. Hopefully, the next one will be less romantic and more humorous._

* * *

**_Hey! That was chapter 16! I really hope you enjoyed it! I am exhausted...(I is lazy...) Until Next time! -SapphireRain16_**


	17. Happy Sweet 17

_**Hello! Here is chapter 17! XD **_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Miku's POV)**_

_'I feel really bad. Last year, an accident had ruined all hope of Rin and Len's birthday party. They are about to turn 17 this afternoon. We were going to give them a sweet 16 birthday party, but the plan was ruined! Kaito was supposed to make the cake, but he put way too much sugar and everyone got food poisoning._

_This year, Rin and Len are a little doubtful. Ever since the food poisoning, they've lost interest in anything that Kaito cooks. We've had to lie to them many times to get them to eat. But of course, they still worship bananas and oranges. The other day I heard Rin and Len talking about a plan to invent a new fruit called the, "Onana."_

_It was a very interesting conversation...'_

* * *

**_(Flashback...Yesterday after school...at the Vocaloid Mansion.)_**

Len and Rin were upstairs in their bed room. Rin and Len had 2 beds, but they would eventually end up in the other's bed at night, anyways. Because Rin has nightmares, and Len can't sleep when Rin is in distress. So, he ends up cuddling with Rin at night, and then all is well again. Of course, Neru Akita, disapproves of this behavior because she has a crush on Len.

Miku was walking around the mansion in total boredom. Miku wasn't bored often, because she was a natural-born performer. She could make a mime laugh, even if the laugh was silent. She heard giggles and gasps of surprise coming from Len and Rin's bedroom. Always curious, Miku put her head against the door and began giggling at what she heard soon after.

"Len, I don't think an Onana is physically or logically possible."

Len scoffed at Rin. "How do you know if it's possible Rin? Have you even attempted this '_impossible'_ task?"

Rin began giggling. "Because Len, a banana and an orange can't reproduce!"

Len began laughing loudly. "Can't reproduce...ha! What's wrong with you Rin? I think it's possible!"

Sounds of a struggle and laughter followed soon after.

"Because Len, Bananas and Oranges don't have..." An awkward pause..."You know..."

Len gasps in surprise. "You know I don't know what you mean! What don't they have that you and I do?"

Rin giggles loudly. "There are lots of things that bananas and oranges don't have. A heart, lungs, blood, reproductive organs, and..."

All that could be heard after that was an occasional moan of surprise and sounds of movement. Miku decided to leave. But before she was out of ear-shot, she heard a yelp of surprise and she quickly retraced her steps.

"LEN! Bananas and oranges don't have a gender! They are incompatible and they don't even move, much less breath! What is wrong with your brain?"

Len giggled..._'Did he seriously just giggle? I think I need to have a serious talk with Len tomorrow.'_

"I'm joking Rin geez! Calm down. I'm 16, going on 17. I know what reproductive organs are like. And I know that I am not compatible with another female, unless of course, it's you."

Sounds of movement and a loud thud. Sounds of giggling can be heard from the room.

"Len! Stop it, you know I'm ticklish! Q-quit!" Rin began giggling uncontrollably.

"Of course I know that you know, that I know you're ticklish. I just like messing with you."

Rin growls. "Why can't you go bother some other female in this house?"

Len growls back. "Because, Rinny, I don't love them like I do you. You and I both know that I love you and that you love me too. I'm tired of lying to my fan-girls about me being single because of the fear of our friends losing all respect for our relationship! I can't keep hiding my feelings for you Rin, no matter what you do, I will always be in love with you!"

Rin gasped loudly and sounds of a possible...make-out were heard.

* * *

_**(Miku's POV...)**_

_'I must admit. I never expected to hear such a passionate confession from Len Kagamine. I was even more surprised when he made this passionate confession to Rin Kagamine. His twin sister of all people. And people say I'm conceited._

_By the time I had finished remembering everything that I heard yesterday, I had arrived at home with my supplies for the twin's birthday party. Each one of the Vocaloids had recieved a shopping list with details on presents and decorations necessary for the surprise party. I was in charge of the food and party hats. Neru was in charge of selecting a movie to watch after the party. And Teto was in charge of the music choice._

_Luka, Gumi, and Haku were in charge of decorations. Kaito, Mikuo, and Gakupo were in charge of Len's gifts. While Miki, SeeU, and Meiko were in charge of Rin's gifts. Everyone else was in charge of decorations. Because come on people, we are going to decorate a FREAKING MANSION!_

_Not a little trailer house. Not an apartment flat. And definitely not a little indian hut. This is serious people! Do you know how long it takes to decorate a mansion, at least 3-5 hours depending on the quantity of decorations.'_

* * *

**_(A Few Hours Later...Rin's POV)_**

_'I'm really nervous about our birthday this afternoon. I really don't want to get food poisoning again. It's not Kaito's fault that he has a major sweet tooth. He has an addiction to anything sweet. Luckily for me, I'm not on his menu._

_Even if I was, Len would fight him for me. I love Len a bunch, but sometimes he's a little clingy. But that's just the way I love him. I don't care if he's famous or not, I just love him for his personality. He's really silly sometimes, but he's always been there for me since day 1._

_Len has been extremely protective of me after the food poisoning incident. It's a little irritating. But, he makes up for it by being sweet and cuddly later. I swear he's just like a teddy-bear sometimes. He's so cute!_

_Speaking of Len...'_

"Hey Rin! How's my favorite sister?" I scoffed at him, "Len that sounds weird now." He frowns and pulls me into a tight embrace. "What do you mean my dear?"

He kisses my nose and I giggle softly. Then he kisses my forehead, and then he kisses me on the lips. The will to change his mind about his nicknames for me, of which he has many, quickly vanished. I wrap my arms around his neck and we continued to make-out. Things would've gotten more intense if it weren't for a loud coughing sound.

Len growled when I pulled away. And I gave him a short, slow kiss on the lips before I pulled away again. His irritated frown changed to a victorious smirk after that. "Excuse me! I was talking to you!"

I turned my head and I gave her my best fake smile I had. "Yes, Neru-chan? Did you need something?" Len began to snicker. I pinched him on the neck and he shut up.

Len knows that I despise Neru sometimes. Ok, most of the time. Scratch that. I HATE HER. She's always finding weird excuses that always lead to her and Len getting alone time together.

It really ticks me off. She has a twin brother too. But she despises him and the feelings are mutual. Rumor has it that her brother has a crush on me too. His name is Nero Akita.

Neru growled at me like a rabid dog. "What do you think you two are doing?" Len and I looked at each other with an awkward glance. Len cleared his throat and looked at Neru. When her eyes softened, he pulled me against his chest in a protective embrace.

Neru's eyes narrowed in acknowledgement, but she focused on Len instead. A little too intently might I add. Len cleared his throat a second time and he began to speak in a harsh tone. "Neru, you know that I was making out with Rin. And I want you to know, I enjoyed every bit of it."

Neru gasped loudly and began sobbing silently. "So, does that mean, you don't love me anymore?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What does she mean by, 'anymore?' Len is there something you aren't telling me?"

He smirked at me and shook his head. "Why would I hide anything from you? You and I have always shared each one of our secrets with each other. You know that I have never dated anyone or loved anyone near as much as I have you. You should have more faith in our love."

I blushed and nodded in response. Neru glared at me, but she left the room quickly. I heard her mutter something about me, but I couldn't hear her. Honestly, I don't even want to know what goes on in her head. I just hope that she doesn't do anything to ruin our birthday this year.

* * *

_**(A few hours later...in the living room...Len's POV)**_

_'Rin and I were sent to the park for a refreshing walk. Of course, this wasn't my suggestion. Rin complains that the park isn't cool enough at this time of year. And I couldn't agree more. The suggestion was made by Miku Hatsune and Neru Akita._

_We had returned home after a romantic walk in the park. And the door was locked. I had remembered that Meiko had hidden the key under a fake rock near the door. I quickly found the key and unlocked the door. I made sure to hide the key again once we were safely inside._

_It was very dark in the house and I was getting worried. So was Rin. She was practically attached to my hip from her fear. She was gripping me by the waist really tight. I'm surprised I didn't run out of oxygen, she's worse than Miku, and she hugs really, really, tight! _

_I was about to turn on the light when all of a sudden, "SURPRISE HAPPY SWEET 17 RIN AND LEN!" The lights sparked to life and there in the living was all our friends and loads of presents and decorations. The dining room table was loaded with all kinds of food. Meat, vegetables, fruit, dessert, anything and everything! There were at least 30 presents and fan-mail in the left corner of the room!_

_Rin and I were completely surprised! Rin looked really happy and that makes me happy. As long as my love is happy, I will always stand by her side. No matter the situation, her happiness is my destiny. I gave her the biggest, warmest, and longest hug I've ever given in my entire life._

_Things are looking up for the Kagamine Twins...'_

**_(A few more hours later...)_**

There were ripped pieces of confetti and wrapping paper scattered about the living room. The dining room table was almost bone dry of any type of food. There were sprinkles and frosting all over the furniture. People passed out on the couch, the corners of the room, and Kaito was hanging from the chandelier. Meiko, Haku, and Miku were passed out on the living room table.

But Len and Rin were the lucky ones. They were all comfy, cozy on a comfortable chair. They had the biggest grins on their faces and they were asleep. Len was behind Rin and she was on his lap. They were sleeping peacefully.

They both thought the same thing about their birthday party...

**_'Happy Sweet 17!'_**

* * *

**_That was chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it! I've spent about 4 hours updating 1 chapter for 2 of my stories now. Along with highschool, my free time is very limited. _**

**_So, If I don't review, you know why. Until next time, -_****_SapphireRain16_**


	18. Len - World Is Mine

_**Hello! **_

_**I went to see an opera performance yesterday. Although it wasn't what I expected. **_

_**We went to the Dallas Cowboys Stadium and watched it on a big screen. It was sung in Italian! :D **_

_**I didn't arrive at home until 1:30 a.m. **_

_**Sorry about that. I talk to much. -.-'**_

_**Sorry if the lyrics are incorrect, I had to look them up on YouTube.**_

_**It might be a good idea to listen to the song while you read! :D**_

_**I don't Own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

**_(World Is Mine...Len's Version...)_**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama**

**Souiu atsukai kokoro-ete~**

**Daro?**

**(Instrumental Break)**

**Sono-ichi itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni **

**Kizuke teru hazu**

**Sono-ni chanto kutsu made miruno wa...**

**Gomen**

**Sono-san omae no wagamama niwa**

**Futatsu henji de tsukiai masu yo **

**Wakatta kara tewo toru dakede ima wa**

**Kanben shiro yo !**

**Betsuni wagamama datowa omowa nai **

**keredo**

**Dakedo iwanai dakede chanto omotteru **

**kawaii tte**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama**

**Soba ni iru zutto na **

**Dakara zutto waratte te**

**Omae to ore wa futari de hitori **

**Hanareru koto**

**Shinai Kara, nee, ohime-sama**

**Dai suki dayo**

**Check One, two**

**Aaa !**

**Ketten? Kazoe kirenai hodo arushi**

**Monku wo iwanai hi naishi**

**Soremo, oreno hanashi zenzen kikaneshi...**

**Ttaku...**

**Ma, demo, hora**

**Muku na egao toka ore yobu koe toka**

**Kirai janai**

**Urusai na **

**hottoke yo damattero (ohime-sama) wa sa **

**Betsuni wagamama datowa omowa nai **

**keredo**

**Dakedo tama niwa ore nimo yasashiku narimasen ka ? **

**Sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama**

**Dare yori mo daiji dayo**

**Sono tewo nigiru nowa**

**Mada ore hitori ja fuman nano ?**

**Nante uso**

**Joudan datteba, maji de !**

**WA !**

**Zettai omae wa**

**Wakatte nai ! **

**Hontoni joudan da !**

**Saisho ni utatta uta wa nanda ?**

**Ok, midori wa teki datta yona**

**Zenbu zenbu wasure masen**

**Ohime-sama tono omoide dashi sa**

**Wasurete naino? Nante iuna**

**Omae datte, oboeten jan**

**Touzen daro ? Datte omae wa**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama**

**Chanto miteru kara**

**Sonomama de ireba ii**

**Fuini nobasita migite**

**Kyuu ni gyutto sa !**

**"Nigitte mitakatta dake"**

**Sou iuto nigiri kaesareta**

**Yappa ohime-sama ga ichi-ban**

**Ah !**

**Oh, Baby**

**Aaa !**

* * *

**_(English Lyrics...)_**

**The number one princess in the whole entire world**

**I know by heart how to treat you like that**

**Don't I?**

**(Instrumental Break)**

**First, I notice that your hairstyle is different from usual **

**Second, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you**

**So sorry! **

**Third, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response**

**I understand, so forgive me now for taking your hand**

**I really don't think you're selfish **

**But I do think you're pretty cute.**

**I just don't like saying it in front of you!**

**The number one princess in the whole entire world**

**I promise I'll be by your side forever **

**So keep smiling**

**And if you ask me, we're one when we're together**

**I'll never leave you, princess**

**I love you!**

**Check 1, 2**

**Aaa!**

**A fault? She has countless!**

**I've never had a day where she says nothing**

**And she never really listens to her brother, ya know?**

**Well, but yeah**

**That innocent smile and the sweet voice that calls my name**

**I don't hate that.**

**Oh shut up... I'd never say that.**

**After all, you're the princess.**

**I really don't think you're selfish,**

**But can't you lend me a hand sometimes?**

**My number one princess in the whole entire world**

**You're more precious to me than anybody else**

**I'll be the one to hold your hand.**

**Aren't you satisfied with me?**

**I didn't mean that!**

**I was just joking! Seriously!**

**WA!**

**You really don't understand!**

**I was truly just joking**

**Remember the first song we sang together?**

**Ok. "Green is the enemy, right?"**

**Nothing, nothing. I'll never forget anything.**

**Those are the memories with my princess **

**"Don't tell me you remembered?"**

**"You remembered it too."**

**Of course I remembered.**

**Because you are...**

**The number one princess in the whole entire world**

**I'll keep watching you, so stay as you are.**

**Suddenly, I reached out with my right hand and squeezed.**

**"I just wanted to hold it, that's all."**

**And when she presses back...**

**My princess is certainly the best!**

**Aaa!**

**Oh, baby...**

**Aaa!**

* * *

_**That was chapter 18! It's the Vocaloid song lyrics - World is Mine. Len's version! He's singing about Rin. Please Review! **_


	19. RinXLen-Magnet

_**Here is chapter 19!**_

_**Magnet - Rin and Len Version**_

_**I suggest listening to the song while you read!**_

_**If the lyrics are wrong, please tell me so I can correct them!**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

_**(Magnet...Rin and Len's Version)**_

**(Instrumental Break)**

**Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**

_(A~ small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart)_

**Itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujo**

_(And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul)_

**Watashino cho fukisokuni tobimawari**

_(My~ buttefly flew~ around you so erratically)_

**Anatano teni rinpun o tsuketa**

_(The~ powder from its wings fell on your open palm)_

**Karamiau yubi hodoite**

_(Letting go of our partner's loving hand)_

**Kuchibiru kara shitaeto **

_(We embrace in a passionate kiss~)_

**Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara**

_(Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more~)_

**Moe agaru no**

_(We become fired~ up)_

**Dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii**

_(I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me)_

**Machigai nado naindato omowasete**

_(That the love we have is~ not some kind of a mistake)_

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

_(Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me)_

**Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino**

_(Intoxicated by the~ love we share, let me drown in this moment~)_

**(Instrumental Break)**

**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyoto shite**

_(Keep me confined with you and want me more and more each passing day)_

**Itoshii nara shuchaku wo misetsukete**

_(If you truly love me, you have to show me that you really care)_

**"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku sukini naru **

_(If it's too "strange" for you to handle, I will make it right for you)_

**Ikeru toko made ikeba iiyo**

_(To as far as we can go, I'll be there for you)_

**Mayoi konda kokoro nara**

_(If we happen to completely lose our minds)_

**Kantan ni toketeyuku**

_(I'll simply melt together with you)_

**Yasashisa nannte kanjiru hima nado nai kuraini**

_(It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough~ to hold you tenderly)_

**Kurikaeshita nowa ano yume janakute**

_(What we had to go through is different from the dream we had)_

**Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi**

_(But the reality that~ is set in stone, for the two of us)_

**Furetekara modorenaito shiru**

_(There's no turning back, I realized after knowing you)_

**Sorede iino... dare yorimo taisetsuna anata**

_(But that is fine with me... nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly~)_

**Yoakega kuruto fuande**

_(I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again)_

**Naite shimau watashi ni**

_(And I cry, with you watching over me~)_

**"Daijobu" to sasayaita**

_("It will be alright" you said to calm me down)_

**Anatamo naite itano ? **

_(But were you not~ , crying with me also?)_

**Dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii**

_(I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me)_

**Machigai nado naindato omowasete**

_(That the love we have is~ not some kind of a mistake)_

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

_(Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me)_

**Miwaku no tokini yoishire oboretai**

_(Intoxicated by the~ love we share, I will drown in it)_

**Hiki yosete magunetto no yoni**

_(Pull me to yourself, like a magnet would on me)_

**Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au**

_(Even if someday, we~ were torn apart, I will still find you)_

**Fureteite modorenakuteii**

_(Hold on to me tight, there's no returning after this)_

**Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata**

_(But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly~)_

**(Short Instrumental Break)**

**Ah~Ah-Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~o~**

* * *

_**That was chapter 19! Magnet - LenXRin version! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **_


	20. Something new

**Hey!_ For those of you who didn't like the 2 previous lyrical chapters, I'm sorry._**

**_I was experimenting & I had recently seen a bunch of LenXRin song covers with lyrics._**

**_Tomorrow I must return to highschool & the terrible world of Geometry. -.-_**

**_But I hope this satisfies your thirst for entertainment._**

**_I don't own Vocaloid._**

* * *

_**(Rin's POV...Vocaloid Highschool) **_

_'School, that annoying place between weekends. I understand that our society is advancing with each day. But the senseis at Vocaloid High aren't exactly your average wise elder. I love to learn new things, but here it's impossible! Our sensei has a stomach virus and the substitute is someone you wouldn't expect._

_I don't know how this happened. All I know is no one volunteered to be our substitute. Except for one student, Len Kagamine. My twin brother! How could this happen?'_

_I groaned in frustration and laid my head on my desk. _

"I don't believe this..." I should try to dash out of the classroom. But it's too late now. The tardy bell has just rung and sensei is required to shut and lock the door. When the door slammed shut, everyone flinched.

Len's in a bad mood today. I don't know why. Ha, I lied. I had been dared to seduce Len this morning, and it worked. He's just mad because he didn't get a piece of my pie.

If you catch my drift.

Len growled when I winked at him. He's still mad. Len picked up a marker and began to write on the white board. When he finished writing, he set the marker down and smirked at me. I gasped loudly, earning the attention of the other students.

Len had written a predictable message. By the way, it's the last class period for Friday. 'Today we will have a pop quiz. Rin will take a separate test, given by myself. Rin will take the test on my desk, as for the rest of you, your own desk.'

Everyone else sighed in relief, while I began to sweat nervously. Len began to check our roll call. Each student had to make some sound of acknowledgement or they would be counted absent. I was next in line for roll call. Len purred my name huskily, "Rin~"

I immediately felt chills run up my spine. I cleared my throat while I tried to catch my sudden erotic breath. "Here Len-san." He hummed in approval when he was finished. "Alright class, here are your quizzes."

"Rin, can you please take a seat at my desk? I will give your quiz to you soon." I sighed and I quietly walked to our sensei's desk and I took my empty seat with me. I pulled it up to Len's desk and I sat down. Once he finished handing out the quizzes, he stood behind my chair, I could feel his breath on my neck.

Len began to laugh while he ruffled my hair. My bow fell out and I pouted. "Nice going genius." Len growled. "Don't be sarcastic with me young lady!"

I laughed at his response. Sometimes Len is so motherly. Which is weird. I think Luka's tutorials with Len are combining their personalities. Sometimes they complete each others sentences.

I began to laugh when I pictured Len in a mother's apron. I could hear him now.

* * *

_**(Rin's Daydream...)**_

"_Rin, darling. It's time for school." __I begin to walk out the front door. _

_"Ah-ah-ah. Where do you think you're going?" _

_I glare at him. __"School, where else would I be going at this time of day?" _

_Len glares at me and he ruffles his frilly pink apron in irritation. _

_"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady! I will send your little prissy self straight to bed if you come home with that attitude!" _

_Just as I'm about to re-open the front door, which he rudely closed; Len began to giggle lightly. _

_"You can't leave home without giving your mother a kiss good-bye. Right darling?"_

* * *

That would be awesome. I wonder if I could find a hypnotist who would be willing to make him believe that he was my mother. That would be fun. That is until my friends mistake him for my gender-confused boyfriend. Who am I kidding, that would be even funnier!

I was in hilarious bliss. I've pictured Len as a girly boy. Yes, sometimes he truly is one. But he's so determined to make himself sound manly, you can't help yourself. You just have a strong urge to tease him about it.

Suddenly I felt my chair move. And I felt someones warm breath on my neck and their head was nestled on my shoulder. "Len~" I tried to growl, but my body betrayed me. I ended up purring. Damn body. Betraying me all the time!

Len chuckled and he set the packet neatly in front of me. Then he gave me a pencil and laid a sharpener next to the packet. Just in case. But I doubt I would need it. I write fast and I'm very careful when it comes to how much lead I use.

The packet was titled : _**"Chemistry Between Siblings And Forbidden Love." **'How ironic.'_

I began to giggle uncontrollably when I pictured Len in his frilly pink motherly apron.

He would probably say something like this:

_Young Lady, stop playing around and take your test! I have tried very hard to raise you properly. Now is your chance to show the world how smart your mother has made you!"_

My giggling was cut short when Len pinched me in the side. "OW! LEN! What the hell?"

Len smirked at me and kissed my cheek. "The sooner you finish the packet, the sooner you and I can enjoy the weekend at home."

I sighed. We are in 7th period. This class won't be over for about another hour. I pick up my pencil and I begin to read the questions.

I could feel Len's gaze on my hand as he nuzzled my neck softly.

* * *

_**Chemistry Between Siblings and Forbidden Love**_

_**1. Have you ever been in a romantic situation with a sibling?**_

Yes.

_**2. If you answered yes, please explain why.**_

My sibling and I, we have a very close bond.

Some mistake us for a couple and we go with that excuse.

Anything to be close without being judged.

_**3. What would you change about your sibling(s)?**_

His perverted observant nature...

_**4. Why would change them?**_

He's been noticing things,

things I am far too embarrassed to mention.

_**5. Do you know anyone who has a twin?**_

Yes. They are called, "Me, Myself, and I."

_**6. If you answered yes, explain the twins and their similarities.**_

I have a twin brother.

We have golden blonde hair and big bright blue eyes.

Our hair is the same length.

When we sing, sometimes we echo complete harmony.

_**7. Now, I want you to explain their differences.**_

He likes bananas. I like oranges.

He likes yellow. I like orange.

I'm oblivious to most things. He is observant of everything!

Enough said.

_**8. If your sibling(s) confessed their undying love to you, **_

_**how would you respond?**_

There's a very simple explanation for that.

I would stay calm and create a strategy for

proving them right or wrong.

Then I would test their patience and ask them to describe

what they love about me.

_**9. Would you die for someone you love?**_

No.

_**10. Explain why.**_

Because I would die

right beside them.

_**11. Do you have romantic feelings for someone now?**_

Of course I do! :D

_**12. What do you like about them?**_

Everything!

Their personality, and their appearance!

Also their thoughts and opinions!

_**13. What do they like about you? **_

_'I would've answered this question but Len grabbed my pencil_

_and began writing.'_

Everything about her.

From her toes to her little white bow.

;)

_**14. If you don't know them that well, **_

_**what do you think they like?**_

My innocent nature.

My humorous attitude.

My intelligent mind.

My fashion sense.

My adorable personality!

_**15. If you could be in a relationship with anyone in the world, **_

_**who would it be?**_

Truthfully...my twin brother Len.

_**16. Are you tired of answering these questions?**_

What do you think? Of course I am.

_**17. I am bored of asking these questions. **_

_**Am I really interesting or are you just a nerd?**_

Both. And I'm not just any nerd.

I'm a sexy nerd. :P

_**18. Name 5 qualities you like about your sibling(s).**_

1. He's the color when my sky turns gray.

2. He's an amazing brother!

3. He's adorable sometimes.

4. He's funny!

5. We've been together forever.

_**19. These random personal questions are almost over! **_

_**How does that make you feel?**_

How does that make me feel?

Hmm...how does this sound to you?

*Does a happy dance*

**_20. What does love mean to you?_**

Yay! Finally a tough question!

Here's an example :

If my friends jumped off a bridge,

I wouldn't jump with them.

I'd be at the bottom waiting to catch them.

* * *

Len smiled at me when I finished. And he gave me a short, but passionate, kiss on the lips. I turned bright red.

"I love you too Rin. I love you too."

_'Darn you Len! And your very observant nature!'_

_'Rin, you know I can hear your thoughts right?'_

_'Damn! Can I get an E for effort?'_

_'No, but you can get 2 E's for embarrassing embrace.'_

I gasped at him. "What do you mean embarrassing?"

He whistled loudly and the class looked at us.

Many of the girls and boys in the class began glaring.

I squirmed under the criticizing gaze of my classmates.

Len embraced me tightly.

And not your usual hug.

It was an awkward hug, the kind you assume as perverted or suggestive.

_'Len. I will get my revenge for this.'_

Len laughed.

_'When I'm done with you, you won't have any energy left to fight me with.'_

I turned pale. This is going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

_**Hey! There was chapter 20! *Cheers* 20 chapters! XD I apologize if the previous chapters were a little irritating. But if you were to see the music video behind their songs, you would find that they have a romantic meaning behind them.**_

_**If you don't believe me. Look it up!**_

_**Len and Rin - Magnet **_

_**World Is Mine - Len Kagamine**_

_**Please give me an honest review! :D**_


	21. Caught In Action

_**Hey! Here is chapter 21! **_

_**Suggestive themes.**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

**(Rin's POV) **

_'We shouldn't be doing this. But Len thinks we're ready. I just don't want to get caught. What will the other's think? I don't know what to do._

_Len said, "If you love me... you have to show me that you truly care." That's what he sang on our birthday as well. He means everything to me. My whole world. Len is my world!_

_Like I've told Neru before : "Home is where the heart is. Where is your heart telling you to go Neru? Where's your home?" Of course, she was probably too busy texting and didn't hear me. There goes my words of wisdom..._

_Oh for the love of...Speak of the devil and he(she) shall appear._

_"Hello Neru-chan. I thought you were on a date with Nero. Change of plans?"_

_Neru growled in silent frustration. "Yeah, how did you know about our date?"_

_I giggled at her oblivious nature. "It's all you would talk about silly!"_

_Neru blushed and giggled lightly. "Oh Rin. You know me so well."_

_I laughed. "Was that sarcasm? Or am I hearing things?"_

_Neru laughed. "Yeah, it was sarcasm. How's it going with Len?"_

_I blushed. "U-uh. He and I actually have plans this afternoon."_

_Neru's eyes widened. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're thinking about romantic plans. Eh Rin?"_

_I laughed nervously. "Ha-ha, yeah. Why would we do that? Romantic plans with me and Len? Pssh, you must be joking."_

_Neru shrugged. "Anyway, don't you need to get ready? If you're going somewhere with Len, you want to look good, right?"_

_I smirked. "Yeah, I do want to look good. I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you later Neru."_

_"Bye Rin. I'll see you later. Good luck!"_

* * *

**_(10 minutes later...)_**

**_(Len's POV)_**

_'Rin is such a trouble maker. I can't help it. Every time I hear the song, **'trouble maker'** it reminds me of her. She's beautiful, loyal, and intelligent. What more could a guy ask for in a girl?_

_Sometimes I wonder how a guy like myself, ended up with a girl like Rin. She's amazing. I actually asked her out on a date. Of course, I never told her this. She'll be surprised, or she'll find out before we get there. _

_It all depends on Rin's mood. If she's in a good mood, she'll just go with the flow. If she's in a bad mood, she'll be very observant. Hopefully, she won't notice my plans. There was this nice restaurant we visited after our latest concert._

_It was so good, I decided to invite Rin. It's a great restaurant. But for my princess, only the best will be allowed. I had dressed up in my casual clothes. I hope Rin doesn't freak out._

_My casual clothes are : My yellow tie, a yellow t-shirt, my black shorts, my mini-high pony-tail, and some sunglasses. I don't want my fans to recognize me. _

_That reminds me, I need to text Rin the details. I don't want to risk an angry mob of fan-girls attacking my sister. _

_They're already tolerant of our bond, but getting used to our relationship is a **BIG** step._

_**One the fan-girls would kill over.** Well, let's text Rin.'_

I dug my hands into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. Unlike the other Vocaloids, I find a flip-phone handier.

I flip open my phone and I begin to text Rin.

* * *

**(Bold = Len) (**Italics = Rin)

**To : Rin **

**From : Len**

**Dress casual. And wear sun-glasses. **

_To : Len _

_From : Rin_

_Ok? Why do we need sun-glasses?_

**To : Rin**

**From : Len**

**You know why. The fans are rowdier than usual thanks to our last concert. Just dress casual and meet me outside. K? Love u.**

_To : Len_

_From : Rin_

_Ok. Thanks for warning me. Love u 2 Len!_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

_'Dress casual. Easier said than done. Ok, my bow is casual. I got my sunglasses. Um, an orange t-shirt and a yellow bow tie. Um, my black shorts seem normal.' _

_I got my purse, though I doubt I'll need it. Hmm, I wonder if I should wear any perfume? Probably not. I did just take a shower. Ok, going natural. _

_Len did mention that our fans are rowdier than usual. I hope it's safe to leave the mansion. I wonder if this is a good idea. I'm getting nervous. Maybe I should cancel._

_A text message from Len stopped my train of thought. _

**To : Rin**

**From : Len**

**Rin. R u ready? We can't use the limo. It's the only way to avoid suspicion from fans. But, we have a horse-drawn carriage. It's calm & peaceful. Trust me.**

_To : Len_

_From : Rin_

_Really? Ok, I would like that. I'll meet u outside in 5._

**To : Rin**

**From : Len**

**K. I'll b waiting.**

_'Here goes nothing. I set my phone in my purse. It's one of those purses that hangs off a long rope. I attach the rope over my shoulder and I walk out the front door. _

_Sure enough, there's a black horse with blonde hair, Kaito as the driver and Len's in the seat wearing sun-glasses._

_Len and I were the ones who picked out the horse. It was either that or the horse with green hair. I shivered at the memory. __Miku was throwing one of her famous, royal tantrums because of it. The horse with blonde hair also had blue eyes._

_It was a spitting image of us. Which is why we felt a deep connection to the horse. I prefer riding the horse, instead of the carriage._

_Oh well.'_

Kaito gives me two thumbs up as I get in the carriage with Len. I giggle at the irony of the situation. "Len, I feel like a princess with sunglasses. What are you up to Lenny? It can't possibly be to spoil me, could it?"

Len chuckled lightly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. You decide Rin. Am I spoiling you, or loving you?"

I giggle at him. "Apparently...Both." He chuckles as he pulls me into his lap.

I sigh dreamily at the relaxing breeze that blows our way. "This is heaven."

Kaito begins to chuckle. "So, Rin. How does it feel to be escorted around town by Len and I? Pretty fancy huh?"

I laugh at him. "I guess. What could be more romantic? Being escorted on foot by a boy who's obsessed with bananas? Or being escorted by horse-drawn carriage with a man who's obsessed with ice-cream?"

I earned a gasp from both. "Oh don't pretend like you don't love us Rin." Oh Len, that's the problem. I can only love one of you. And it's obvious who I've chosen.

I gave Len a quick peck on the lips before turning around. His face was redder than a strawberry. Kaito began sighing dreamily. "Ah, young love."

We began chuckling at Kaito's weird behavior. "You make it sound like your old Kaito-nii. You're not really that old. You're very young for you age."

He gasped in realization. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Rin-chan."

"Don't mention it Kaito-nii. Don't mention it."

* * *

_**(1 hour later...)**_

_**(Len's POV)**_

We had arrived at the restaurant. It's a pretty old restaurant. It's been in this town for generations, or so I've been told. It doesn't have an official name. The sign and its letters have faded out years ago.

Kaito had pulled the carriage to a stop and he unhooked the horse. I grabbed Rin's hand and I lowered her down gently. After all, she's my princess. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Kaito grabbed the horse by the lead rope and he walked toward us.

Rin held my hand firmly. The horse was about the same height as Kaito-nii. Kaito grinned happily when he saw our blushing faces.

"Ah, you two never managed to freeze my heart. You're always the perfect image of a burning flame. Always keeping my old bones warm inside and out."

There he goes again. Making himself seem old. Luckily for us, he was also wearing sun-glasses. "I'm going to take the horse for a stroll around the neighborhood, you two have fun. But not too much."

He gave us a knowing look and he walked off, with the horse in tow behind him.

Rin sighed happily beside me.

"Thank you so much Len. I don't know how much more of him I could take. I'm glad we're out of the house."

I laughed at her relieved expression. She narrowed her eyes at me sharply.

I laughed nervously and my face turned red. She gripped me by the shoulders and leaned her forehead against mine. I hope she can't see my eyes through my sunglasses.

"Lenny...are you thinking something dirty?"

My face reddened. "Maybe..." She squeezed me by the shoulders roughly.

"Ok! Yes I'm thinking something dirty!"

She grinned sadistically at me. Ah, such a sadist.

"You want to do...something dirty?"

I just looked at her with sweat running down my neck. "Uh...I uh.."

Rin looked impatient. "Well...?"

I panicked. "No! I mean, uh.. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Rin glared at me for changing the subject, but she eventually agreed with me.

We arrived inside with plenty of time to spare before the waiter brought us our order.

We had ordered pepperoni pizza. Somehow Rin and I were able to invent a new pizza topping. Banana and orange pizza.

Or as I like to call it, "Onana Pizza!" We quickly changed our mind and gave our pepperoni pizza to some kids and their family.

We then decided to order the Onana Pizza! I love saying that! I'll never get tired of it. It's amazing! Onana Pizza...

It's not as pricey as I would have expected it to be. Just two bucks. Not bad. For a fruity pizza.

I waited for Rin to take a bite. I usually ate all the pizza. So I thought it would be a good idea to let Rin decide how much she wants before I devour it whole. She took 2 slices and I took the other 2. We ordered a 2X2 pizza, we don't really have a BIG appetite.

Once we finished our pizza, we headed outside to take a romantic stroll around the neighborhood. There was a lovely park a few blocks away from here. I thought it would be a good idea to head that way. I took Rin's hand in my own and we began to walk toward the local park. Word spread quickly around town that the Kagamine Twins weren't home today.

I began to sweat nervously. So, it appears our stalker finally noticed our disappearance. I hope Neru didn't have anything to do with this. She'd rat us out quicker than the flash himself! And we all know he's faster than lightning!

I began sweating bricks. Literally, I swear I heard an ant scream for mercy when we walked past a ant-hill.

"Len, are you sure this was a good idea? I'm getting nervous."

That's not good.

When Rin's nervous, you know something's not right. I've always been the most observant twin, but Rin, she's the light to my day. The moon light to my night. Something's going to go wrong, that's what this means.

I kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"Shh, it'll be alright." People began pointing fingers at us as we walked. A few people began murmuring about our similarities to Rin and Len.

I began to internally panick. _'Oh no. This is not good. Maybe we should return home. Who said that snuggling up by the TV at home isn't romantic?'_

Rin had managed to find a secluded area of the park. And she even found a nice bench near a water fountain. It had just the right amount of shade. I sat down with her.

I don't know why, but I started getting excited. I'm not sure what for, all I know is that the girl of my dreams is snuggling with me on this comfortable bench. I shivered involuntarily as she drew patterns on my back with her smooth fingers. I leaned over and I kissed her on the shoulder.

She shivered and I smirked at her. Ah, so her shoulder is her weakness. Ironically, when we sang _'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder',_ I had to kiss Rin on her _right_ shoulder. I never noticed it before, but she shivered there as well.

I began trailing feather like kisses from her shoulder up to her cheek. I waited for her to turn around and I kissed her on the lips. At first, she panicked and began squirming. But I managed to grab her by the waist and pull her closer.

It didn't take long before she was kissing me back. We had to be gentle because our sunglasses might fall off. I never considered wearing a hat before we left the house, now I wish I did.

I could hear the sounds of people murmuring again. And I mentally panicked.

I could feel Rin's body tense up at the sudden noises. I pretended not to notice as I explored her with my tongue. For a minute there, I was lost in the moment. And Rin's sunglasses, as well as my own, were knocked off.

I heard a few gasps from the people around us. I pretended to ignore them. And continued with our make-out session. Well, I would have, if Kaito hadn't miraculously appeared in front of us with the horse.

"Hey you tw-WOAH! What are you two doing? Here...of all the places you two chose to make-out. I'm very disappointed in you Len. I told you not to do this kind of thing in public."

I growled sheepishly. "I couldn't help it Kaito-nii. She's just so irresistable."

Rin began giggling lightly at my comment.

"Ok, you two. We need to get you home now. People are getting suspicious."

I scoffed at him. "People were already suspicious of us the moment we got out of the carriage. You moron."

Kaito growled at me.

"Ok. How would you like it if I told everyone here...that they just saw the Kagamine Twins making out? How do you think that would affect your career?"

I growled at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Kaito growled back. "Oh, I would so dare!"

Rin began growling at both of us. "Apparently you two haven't noticed but, people are taking pictures of us! We need to leave, NOW!"

Rin grabbed Kaito and I and somehow managed to throw us on the horse.

She jumped on its back and kicked the horse in the side.

The horse neighed loudly and bolted toward our mansion.

Rin sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. It was too good to be true."

I laughed. And I pulled her into my lap. She held the reins of the horse tightly.

Kaito could be heard, hanging on for dear life.

"AHH! I'm gonna die. Get me off this crazy horse!"

We both laughed at him. "Kaito you're riding the horse...backwards."

Kaito's cries were quickly silenced. "Oh. I knew that."

I held Rin tightly by the waist and I kissed her cheek.

"I love you~"

She giggled. " I love you too. Even though you're an idiot sometimes."

I gasped. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, you're my idiot. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_**That was chapter 21! I hope you enjoyed it! I just wrote what came to mind.**_

_**Don't forget to Review! Please? :3**_


	22. Can't Help Falling In Love

_**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while. *Sighs* **_

_**Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters! **_

_***Crickets* Q_Q' The silent treatment huh…..**_

_***Cries* I totally deserve it for deserting my fans and story! T^T**_

_***Len walks in* Why are you crying?**_

_**Me: Cause I almost left You and Rin for dead…DX**_

_**Len laughs…"You're here now, let's get started on that awesome story."**_

_**Me : *sniffles* "You're just saying that to make me feel better.***_

_**Len smiles, "I just can't get enough of Rin-chan. WRITE MORE PLEASE…..*Puppy Dog Eyes***_

_**Me : ._. *Sighs* Fine**_

_***Len glomps me* GET OFF ME YOU BANANA LOVING MONKEY! *sweat drops* **_

_**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!  
**_

_**Please review as soon as possible…I need motivation… :3**_

* * *

_**(LEN'S POV)**_

'_I'm worried about Rin. She's been acting strange lately. Once I walked in on the other Vocaloids and Rin laughing loudly and having fun. As soon as I walked in almost every one greeted me…..except for Rin…'_

***Insert Len's Sad Face Here***

I have tried many times to talk to her but she just stays silent. I managed to get her alone once, and she turned beet red and began stuttering and twiddling her thumbs instantly. "I…..Uh….Len…Um….."

I sighed and pulled her into a hug and she began flailing madly, but I tightened my hold on her. I watched her blushing face and I couldn't help but realize how well she fit into my arms…like a puzzle piece…..absolutely perfect.

She continued flailing for a couple of minutes until she got tired and fell asleep in my arms. I laughed at her ability to fall asleep unexpectedly._ 'She really is beautiful….I wonder how soft her lips are….GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF LEN! THIS IS RIN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT… YOUR SISTER…Your sweet and beautiful angelic sister...'_

I scolded myself harshly. But another voice much like my own but darker, began to laugh at my idea of punishment.

"_Y__**ou know you want it Len…..Keep putting yourself in denial….We'll see how long your heart takes it…**__"_

I growled at him to shut up. But he growled and began laughing again, almost like he was insane. And all of a sudden his voice was gone and I could feel him fleeing into the darkest corners of my mind.

* * *

_**(A Few Days Later...Still Len's POV)**_

It's been a few days since the last physical contact Rin and I had. I was hoping that it would motivate her to open up to me and talk to me. I don't care if things have to go back to the way they were before. Even though there's no romantic feelings involved. I just want my Rin-chan back!

But I was disappointed. She became even more timid than she was before! I didn't think that such a thing was possible...

She nearly fainted when I got close to her face. She was so red...she could put a tomato to shame. I had made up the excuse that I was trying to read her mind. She was so flustered that she just hummed in acknowledgement.

Well...I was going to back off when BaKaito came barreling into me slapping me hard on the back. He began chuckling at me.

"Hey Len, enjoying the view of the beautiful Sapphire ocean that is Rin's eyes?" He began cackling like a hyena.

The sheer raw power of force he applied on my back caused me to fall on top of Rin. Pinning her down underneath me. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. I was just a breath away from kissing her.

I could barely hear Kaito laughing over the sound of my heart thumping in my chest. For a minute there I swore that I saw Rin's eyes flash with determination. I was shocked when I felt Rin's hands become intertwined with my own.

I was going to lean in for a quick kiss, but I heard a loud gasp behind us. Pulling us both back into reality. I looked at our position again and I couldn't believe how suggestive this looked.

That's not the worst part. Our feet were tangled together and we were panting heavily from shock. My knee was brushing up against...**uncharted territory**.

A.K.A : No Man's Land. Except mine in the future! Ha, Len was here...sounds pretty nice right about now. Take that fan-boys! Sorry I got caught up in the moment.

Kaito gasped loudly and we both blushed again for what felt like an eternity.

He pulled me off of Rin in a flash.

Kaito growled furiously. "Len Kagamine! I didn't intend for you to literally pounce on Rin! Shame on you for spoiling such an innocent angels heart..."

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck nervously as he helped Rin and I to our feet. He sighed in defeat. "Oh well it can't be helped. You two are so close, not even a tornado could separate you."

Kaito glared at me. "But next time, don't let me catch you doing this in public. I'm going to pretend that I didn't witness you practically pouncing on Rin's innocence!"

He left the room and Rin didn't notice it, but I did. He smirked mischievously at us.

Rin sighed and began heading upstairs, probably to **our** bedroom.

I'm thinking about following her. Remember that dark voice from earlier? That's my conscience. He does that voice purposely to scare me because I always defy his orders.

Speaking of my conscience. I heard him cackling at me as his voice suddenly boomed in my head. I held my head in agony, it's like a freaking megaphone in there! Ah! I'm going to have a massive head ache after this.

**"Do it Len. Because so help me... If you don't tell her, I can always force you to show her. I have my ways, and actions speak louder than words. Rin told you that herself a few years ago remember?"**

I growled in defeat. He was right. And suddenly with a flame of determination flashing in my eyes, I began to follow Rin upstairs. I was worried that she would eventually catch on to the sound of my footsteps. So I kept my eyes on her feet as I began following her steps in sync. The only sound that could be heard was the echo of one person's footsteps on the wooden floors when we made it to the hallway.

She turned a corner and right before she reached our door, a hand flew out of nowhere and in a flash, Rin was pulled into Miku's bedroom with the door slamming shut seconds after. I stood there gaping. So much for my determination.

**"GAH! Len you idiot. Why didn't you just grab her when you had the chance? Ugh. Sometimes I can't believe that we are intellectual equals..."**

I sighed in defeat for the 3rd time that day.

* * *

_**(A few hours later...Still Len's POV)**_

My conscience finally drove me to the brink of insanity. So I decided to drown him out with some mindless Television programs. I found a nice warm spot on the couch as I grabbed the remote. Before I could turn it on though, I heard snickering behind a corner of the living room. I looked and all I saw was the entrance to the kitchen.

_'Hmm...How odd? Last I checked, walls don't giggle. Unless I'm having a nightmare about the house trying to eat me again! OH NO! I think I'm sitting on its tongue! The roof and floors are its stomach lining! NOOOOO!'_

I mentally panicked and relaxed when I pinched myself. _'Okay Len you're not dreaming. Perhaps it's the other Vocaloids trying to prank me...**again. **I'll humor them and stay quiet. Now back to mind numbing television.'_

I was about to turn the TV on again, but all of a sudden a black and white figure with a large speck of gold came flying into the room. I screamed in surprise and dropped the remote on the floor. The TV came on suddenly.

I caught my breath before I realized that it was Rin on the floor. She was on her hands and knees gasping for air desperately. Worry quickly overcame my fear as I rushed to help her to her feet.

I grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her against my chest. I let her lean on me while she caught her breath. I asked her if she was okay and she replied with a very timid yes.

I looked down at her to make sure she wasn't lying. I can tell if she's lying just by looking at her. That's how well I know her.

When she looked back at me, I flushed red. I jumped back from Rin's shy embrace and I could have fainted from blood loss. But luckily for me, I managed to control the urge to let my pervy nose bleed. It took every ounce of my will power to stay away from her warm and alluring embrace.

Rin blushed as she twiddled her thumbs again. It was freaking adorable. Rin was wearing...wait for it...drumroll please...**A MAID COSTUME**! Not just any maid costume...**A SEXY MAID COSTUME**!

My face was so red, I felt like I was on fire. My whole body was burning. Rin looked scared when she saw my expression. I felt like I was raping her with my eyes...so I shamefully looked away.

We sat there through the longest awkward silence of my life. The only sound that could be heard was Rin's little maid shoes rocking back and forth nervously on the wooden floors. And what appeared to be the sound of people screaming silently and snickering from the corner of the wall that leads into the kitchen.

I could see multiple colored hair as the other Vocaloids eagerly watched us.

_'If they thought they had successfully snuck up on Len Kagamine, A.K.A The Banana Ninja QX **(**_**A/N : It's a Sideways Ninja**_**)...**They need to think **AGAIN!** _

_**HAHA**! Excuse me...I am easily conceited..'_

After a few painful seconds of silence we both glanced at each other in unison. We also began talking in unison.  
"We need to talk..." We paused and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry you go first." Ok this was getting old...and fast.

"Oh for the love of Bananas..."

Rin managed to say : "Oh for the love of Oranges..."

HA! Jinxed no more!

I could hear my conscience laugh as he listened to us in obvious amusement.

**"Must be an awkward twin thing**." He declared sadly. He doesn't have a twin, unless you consider Rin's conscience, but the chances of them meeting...**are very slim.**

We both opened our mouths a 4th time but no words came out.

We just stared at each other.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise that came from the TV.

We both jumped and looked at it in confusion.

On the screen a romantic background was shown with big words in bold and a slow romantic song began to play.

The title said : **"Can't Help Falling In Love With You..."**

We both stared in awe and we blushed when we realized the irony of the situation.

I expected a music video, but I was surprised when only the instrumental and vocalist were heard along with the lyrics in **bold **on the screen.

We both sat silently as the vocalist began singing...putting us in a state of peace and relaxation at their soothing voice.

* * *

_**(Warning...Mushy Song Lyrics Up AHEAD!...XD Please Enjoy if you're into that stuff...I would look up the song while you read this. Really helps the experience... :3)**_

_**"I Can't Help Falling In Love With You..." - By : Richard Marx**_

_Wise Men Say..._

_"Only fools rush in..."_

_But I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love With You._

_Shall I stay...?_

_Would it be a Sin?_

_If I..._

_I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love With You?_

_Like a River flows _

_Surely to the Sea_

_Darling so it goes _

_"Somethings...are meant to be..."_

_Take my hand..._

_Take my whole life too..._

_For I..._

_I Can't Help..._

_Falling In Love With You..._

_ooh, oh oh...(X2)_

**_(Rin and Len were in awe as they began to hold each other in a state of peace.)_**

**_(The other Vocaloids were in a similar state of awe as they watched the perfect couple sway from side to side with the beat.)_**

_Like a River flows _

_Surely to the Sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_"Somethings are meant to be..."_

_Take my hand..._

_Take my whole life too..._

_For I..._

_I Can't Help..._

_Falling in love _

_With You_

_No I..._

_I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love..._

_With..._

_...You._

* * *

**(3rd Person POV) **

As the song ended Rin and Len began crying tears of joy as they smiled at each other. "I've waited for so long to tell you those exact words...my sweet princess...I loved you yesterday, I loved you still, I always, I always will." Len leaned over and gave Rin a short but passionate kiss.

Rin smiled as they continued to cry tears of joy with a warm embrace. The other Vocaloids began sobbing in happiness as they glomped the twins in pure joy.

But what the Vocaloids didn't see after the song ended was words on the TV screen. It said, "Dedicated to my favorite One True Pairing, Len and Rin Kagamine!" *Wink* ;)

* * *

_**I know that might have annoyed a few of you. **_

_**But I've had that song on repeat the entire time that I was typing this. **_

_**And I thought...HOW CUTE WOULD THAT BE? **_

_**And it was.. *Fangirl-i**__**sh scream* *Clears throat* Excuse me..I enjoyed writing this too much. **_

_**I REGRET NOTHING! ('^_^') yay! XD**_

_**Sooooo...Tell me what you think with a review!**_

_**Also if you have any suggestions for this drabble series, please tell me.**_

_**:D Arigato, SapphireRain16**_


	23. To Beat The Heat

**Hey**_** everyone!**_

_**My little cousin was staying the night for 6 days.**_

_**So sorry about the wait.**_

_**I am planning on making a new story after I finish this one.**_

_**It's a Shugo Chara story. **_

_**It's about Kukai and Amu.**_

_**Or Kukamu.**_

_**There's not enough fics about them in my opinion.**_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

It's officially the hottest day of the year. Poor Gakupo went outside to get our newspaper and he came back in with no eyebrows. It's so hot that I saw someone draw an egg on the side-walk just so they could fry it. We have every fan in the house running as high as they can go and our bedroom doors are open. By we I mean the other Vocaloids and myself.

We're wearing as little clothes as possible. The guys are shirtless and are wearing basketball shorts. While us girls are wearing loose tank-tops and short-shorts. We're sprawled out on the tile floors and the furniture. It's 105 degrees outside.

But it feels so much hotter. Len keeps looking at me every five seconds. It catch his eye and he looks away timidly. It's getting on my nerves. First I got to deal with the heat, now I got to deal with Len checking me out.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

_**(2 Hours Later)**_

Apparently it can. The weather man said there was a very small chance for rain tonight. And that's exactly what we were hoping for. Me and my big mouth. Len kept staring at me and I finally snapped.

"What are you looking at Len? You've stared at me for 2 hours!"

He looked taken aback as he glared at me. "It's hot Rin. I can't help it. I mean have you seen yourself? You're so hot."

"We're all hot Len. Don't state the obvious." I growled at him with my voice laced with sarcasm.

He frowned at me. "No I don't mean hot in a bad way. I meant hot in a good way."

I blushed. "What? Uh...I knew that! Shut up Len!"

Len just chuckled at me. Then he got up and left the room. A few minutes later and he came back with a traditional japanese fan in his hands. We all looked at him in confusion.

He crawled back on the sofa where I was and he began crawling towards me. I panicked. "Len...what are you doing? Don't get any closer!"

Before I could slap him he began to wave the fan at me. Gusts of cool air were blown my way. I sighed in relief. "Thanks Len. Why didn't you just tell me that's what you were doing?"

He just blushed. "I wanted to surprise you. This fan was for your birthday present but that's a long ways from now. So here you go."

I smiled a genuine smile at Len. "Thanks Len."

I took the fan from him and began to fan myself. Then I looked at Len. He looked disappointed. So I crawled towards him and he pulled me into his lap.

Naturally being the shy girl I am, I gasped. "Len, it's too hot for this."

He chuckled and kissed me on the nose. I huffed as steam came out my nose.

He chuckled again. "You're like a little blonde dragon."

I growled at him and bared my teeth.

"You sound like one too."

I sighed in defeat. I grabbed the little fan he gave me and I began to wave cool air towards our faces. Len sighed with relief. "Ah. That feels better thanks Rin."

The other Vocaloids scoffed to grab our attention. We looked up and saw the other Vocaloids glaring at us.

Len laughed at their misfortune. Because they knew more about this house than we did.

"What? You guys know that there are more of these fans right?"

They all raised their eyebrows. Except for Gakupo, who has no eyebrows, courtesy of Mr. Sun.

They all got up and began searching the house. Len just held me in his arms while I kept waving the fan. Eventually I got tired so I took a break.

Next thing you know all the Vocaloids come back in the room with multi-colored fans. A different color for each Vocaloid. Mine was blue with oranges wearing white bows on it. You can guess what everyone elses looked like.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Our air-conditioning unit stopped working when I asked if the day could get any worse. I'm not going to mention that to the other Vocaloids though. We still have ceiling fans and mini-fans. Other than that, we're burning up.

Kaito got the idea to stand in front of the refrigerator with the door open. But I reminded him that all of his ice cream would melt. He gave up on that idea immediately.

Len and I were getting hotter than we were when we started. Because I'm sitting in his lap. But my arms are still tired of waving my fan. So Len took my fan and started waving it towards us again.

It felt good. Kaito had managed to grab some Ice packs and pass them around. We all took one and began rubbing it on our most visible areas of skin. I have to admit it was a good idea. He took all the cups of water he could find and put them in the freezer to make more ice.

We have an ice maker. But we forgot about it. Until Kaito reminded us. Leave it to Kaito the Polar Bear to remind us of ways to keep cool. The only person unaffected by the heat was Akaito, but he eats Spicy Peppers all the time so he used to the heat.

We all got an idea. We went into our separate rooms and took cold showers. We stayed in our showers for hours. Until bed time came around. We all decided to throw our blankets off our beds to keep cool.

We tried to fall asleep but it was impossible. We have a swimming pool but it's night-time now.

But lucky for us the people who built our house installed lights around the pool. We decided to go for a late night swimming session. We ended up staying in the pool until we got tired of swimming.

And then we crawled in our beds trying to warm ourselves up. The next day our air conditioning unit had started working again and life for us became better as it began to rain.

Then a nice amount of gusty winds blew into our neighborhood. That allowed the heat to drop dramatically. So, we all went out for ice cream sundaes when the rain stopped.

That's how we Vocaloids beat the heat on this day during our Summer Break.

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**I wrote this earlier but my internet connection failed and I had to re-write everything. -_-**_

_**I'm good with technology cause I'm a sexy nerd. XP**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you guys think about A Kukamu story.**_

_**I'm looking forward to your thoughts. **_

_**Until next time **__**SapphireRain16**__** is out and about.**_


	24. A Sneaky Len And A Curious Luka

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I decided to make another chapter for my Rin and Len drabble series.**_

_**I added a chapter about Rin and Football.**_

_**I deleted it, because I think it sucked.**_

_**I was going through some writers block, and I ended up writing that chapter.**_

_**Don't worry, this chapter will be better.**_

_**I know the first few times that Rin and Len have 'made-out' in my story didn't seem real enough.**_

_**I started a new story and I'm getting the hang of it.**_

_**Len - Good. That first one was kind of sloppy.**_

_**Rin - It's about time.**_

_**Len may act a little pervy in this chapter.**_

_**Rin - Oh gods, why?**_

_**Because a pervy Len is a happy Len.**_

_***Len smirks***_

_**Rin - Fine. I will allow it, for now.**_

_**You don't have a choice in the matter.**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid.**_

_**Please enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I am working on a Shugo Chara! Kukamu (kukaiXamu) story and I may not update as often as I normally did when I started this story.**_

_**Because I need inspiration, please leave any suggestions with a review.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my ridiculously long Author's Notes. :)**_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

Today is a very uneventful day. My twin sister Rin is sitting on the couch watching TV. She's wearing a beautiful dress today, but it is shorter than usual. She shaves every time she takes a shower, which is every night.

So her legs are nice and smooth. I wish I could just reach out and touch them, but Rin may take it the wrong way. I love her very much, and I am embarrassed to admit it, I have wet dreams about her. The naughty dreams.

Rin wasn't wear her bow today. But she was wearing her clips in her bangs. Her soft creamy white skin looked just like milk. That was one of my favorite drinks.

You would expect us to live with our parents, but we are Vocaloids. We only have one parent and that is the very man who created us.

Everyone just calls him Master or Father. He prefers the term Master, what bothers me is that he knows I'm in love with Rin.

He's like a father to me. And Rin's like a daughter to him. A father is not supposed to approve of his kids dating each other! Is he?

For normal humans, love between siblings would normally be forbidden, but because we aren't humans, it's not such a big deal.

I talk to master about my feelings for Rin all the time and he gives me good advice. He says as long as I love her, there's nothing wrong with our relationship. But we must keep it a secret from our fans.

There's no telling how they would react. I don't even know if she likes me.

Master said that I could try flirting with her.

If she blushes, she must have some feelings for me.

Either that or she's just embarrassed.

Master laughed when I mentioned that.

He said that Rin is used to me acting dumb.

She never blushes when I act dumb in front of strangers.

Well, that's what Master thinks.

But I know she's embarrassed to be around me sometimes.

Okay. Most of the time.

I hope it's the first one. Rin began giggling, she was probably watching a comedy on TV.

Her sweet laughter filled my ears and I sighed heavily.

I love everything about her, her sarcasm, her smile, her sense of humor, her sexy innocence, and her personality.

Master told me that I should just flirt with Rin and see if she flirts back.

But knowing Rin, she may be too shy to flirt back.

I decided to go upstairs and change my clothes into something more attractive.

Because we were at home, I decided to dress casual.

I'm not buff, but I am lean and fit.

Something Rin can appreciate.

I put on a yellow tank top. It was nice and hugged my body.

Then I put on some black shorts, they look like the pair on my sailor suit, only these were a bit shorter.

I also shaved my legs. Yes that's right. I, Len Kagamine, a boy, shave my legs.

I like it when they are soft! Don't judge me!

I left my hair in its usual pony-tail and I brushed my teeth before heading back downstairs.

I didn't put on any Cologne, Rin doesn't like it that much.

Unless it smells like Oranges, or Bananas.

Rin actually likes the way I smell like Bananas.

She said that when she was asleep once.

Of course, I blushed. She was talking about me in her sleep.

There's not telling what I was doing in her dream!

I have tried to get a kiss from Rin quite a few times, but she still has not noticed.

Heck. I even made up the excuse that I need to practice for a CPR test for my medical classes.

Our Master signed up all the Vocaloids for Medical Classes. That way we could take care of ourselves when he's dead and gone.

Although, Master is going to make a robot identical to himself in every way. That way we won't miss him.

It's a good idea. He says he will live on in his robotic twin.

Sure, **Rin and I used to kiss when we were kids**, but we didn't know what we were doing.

I noticed that Rin has left some** Orange lip gloss** on her nightstand next to her bed.

Master decided to give us separate beds, that way we could sleep in the same room and avoid suspicion from the others.

The other Vocaloids had no clue that I like Rin. I knew that if I kissed her now, she may hate me for it.

And she may be so shy that she won't respond. Or she may just slap me or punch me.

When a guy at school tried to kiss Rin, she froze up.

I thought he was going to actually kiss her, but right before he could claim her lips with his own, she punched him.

He had a bloody nose and a concussion after that.

I know you may call me an idiot, but I may have to use her **orange lip gloss.**

That way I know she will respond to my advances when I kissed her.

Rin can't resist the sweet taste of Oranges.

She likes Bananas too though.

I carefully walk down the stairs to the living room.

I began looking for Rin but I don't see her.

I was beginning to lose hope, when suddenly Rin came back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

She left to grab a bowl of popcorn, there was a movie on the TV.

I don't want to interrupt Rin's movie time, because it's one of her favorite traditions.

But I have no choice.

I thought it would be a romantic comedy, Rin's favorite. But it wasn't.

It was a scary movie and Rin began shaking when the movie started.

Master said that a girl likes to be comforted by a guy during a scary movie.

I stood next to the couch and cleared my throat.

Rin jumped, and Popcorn went flying.

I chuckled and begin picking up the pieces of popcorn off the floor.

Rin began gasping for air.

She had her hand against her chest, like she was holding on to her heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

I laughed. Robots don't get heart attacks.

We just get rusty and have trouble moving.

Or our circuits get fried or something.

"Len, you scared me. What is wrong with you?"

I gave Rin an innocent look and then I winked at her.

She blushed heavily when I gave her a sexy smirk after I winked.

It was the kind of smirk that made girls at school fall head over heels in love with me.

I decided to get her another bowl of Popcorn.

I headed to the kitchen and found some more popcorn and I began feeling the bowl.

When I came back, she was holding on to a couch cushion for dear life.

She was pale and didn't make a sound.

Rin tries her best to look tough when she's around me, but I see through her façade.

I set a bowl of popcorn in front of the couch on a wooden table that way Rin won't spill it this time.

I sat down on the couch next to her and she immediately threw her arms around me.

I blushed and tried to act cool. Rin was holding me tightly and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She put one of her hands on my chest and began gripping my shirt tightly.

While the other one stayed wrapped around my waist.

I stayed with her until the movie was over and when it was over , she looked up at me and blushed when I smiled at her.

She quickly raised up and tried to leave.

But I wasn't going to let her get away.

Not this time.

When she stood up and began walking away, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into my lap.

Rin's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Rin, didn't I warn you about wearing such short dresses? It's going to get you in trouble, and I will be the first one to punish you."

I was talking in a husky voice. Rin sat still with her eyes wide open.

I smirked when she began wiggling around, trying to escape.

As punishment, I bit one of her ears. She moaned a little, I knew she liked it even though she tried to look away and hide the smile on her face.

"Len~" I chuckled when she said my name with a breath-less voice. I rubbed my hand along her smooth legs and she gasped.

I could feel goosebumps against her legs. I had them too. But, I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Len. What are you doing? Let me go! I've done nothing wrong."

I growled and nipped at her neck and she gasped.

She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

I've told her not to wear such revealing dresses because they make me uncomfortable.

It showed off her cleavage and it barely covered her thighs.

Rin may not have large breasts, but that's okay.

She's the perfect size to me.

She does have cleavage, like most women should.

I told her not to wear such dresses. Last time, her dress was so revealing that my face was crimson red.

I began yelling at her to never wear another slutty dress like that again.

She would just laugh and do it anyway regardless of my threats.

Now I'm going to show her why she should not wear those dresses in front of me without my permission.

I chuckled and smirked.

I began talking in a husky voice again.

"Rinny~ You know exactly what you're doing to me.

Rin, I'm still a guy no matter what you do.

Do you have any idea how bad I want you?

I've wanted you for a while.

I've lusted for you for so so long.

I yearn to feel you in my arms.

To kiss you good night.

And to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

Rin blushed.

She began stuttering.

I thought it was the cutest thing she has ever done.

"Uh. I d-didn't...k-know...that..y-you...felt...that...w- way."

I sighed and ran my hand through her golden locks. I put my other hand on her chin and titled her head, then I began leaning towards her lips.

She gasped and tried to squirm out of my grasp.

But I was prepared, I turned her around in my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist, so that she was facing me and she could not get away.

You would think that she could, but once I put my hands around her waist she freezes up.

She temporarily distracted me when her eyes darted toward the kitchen entrance.

She began yelling about Kaito stealing my Bananas.

I look back behind the couch and into the kitchen, only to find out that she was lying.

She jumped out of my arms and tried to run away, but I managed to grab her by the waist and I pinned her back against the couch.

She was sitting on her knees.

I put my legs on both sides of her and grabbed her by the waist.

I leaned in close and her breath hitched.

"I got you right where I want you."

I could tell Rin felt very awkward. She was redder than a tomato.

I chuckled as I nuzzled her hair with my nose. I began taking in her scent.

She smelt like tropical fruit with a little hint of Oranges. I sighed dreamily. She smelt amazing as usual.

"Len. What do you want from me? You got me where you want me, just tell me what you want already! I know you like me. But, why are you doing this? And stop being a scent pervert."

I blushed. It was hard to explain what I want.

"Rin. If you haven't noticed, I am your twin brother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you retarded? I already knew that."

I sighed. "Rin, I'm going to come out with this. This may be a shock to you. But bear with me as I explain."

She blushed and nodded and placed her hands on my shoulders.

I grabbed her arms as she sat still.

Patiently waiting for an answer to her questions.

" I am in love with you. Very much. So much, that when I saw you in that dress, I almost pounced on you.

That's why I told you not to wear such dresses. I want you Rin.

Not just mentally and emotionally, but physically too."

Rin gasped and blushed. She remained silent for a few minutes.

I closed my eyes. I expected her to slap me.

I waited for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the painful sting of her hand against my face.

I felt no pain.

She giggled and I opened my eyes.

That beautiful smile of hers was captivating.

"Rin? I..."

I didn't get to finish because she kissed me. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

Rin pulled my pony-tail loose and began tangling her fingers in my hair as I kissed her passionately.

I was wearing her Orange flavored lip gloss. Causing her to moan when she got a taste of my lips.

Our lips began moving in perfect sync. Rin was yanking my hair with each kiss.

I moaned because it hurt a bit. I am tender headed, just like she is.

The kiss started out gentle, then it became passionate and heated.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and began rubbing her legs as I kissed her.

She shivered because of the close contact.

She rubbed her tongue across my bottom lip. I moaned and opened my mouth.

She slipped her tongue in, and began exploring my mouth.

She had fun toying with me for a while, and finally she began mixing her tongue with my own.

Soon enough, our tongues were fighting for dominance.

I was winning. But before I could push my tongue back into her mouth, she pulled away.

I whined when she pulled away.

"Rin~" I chuckled and took in her features. Her lips were a little swollen and her eyes had a dazed look. She was blushing.

I didn't care that her hair was extra fluffy and that her tips were unusually curly today. She was always beautiful to me, even if she's having a bad hair day.

I love her hair when it's straight. But any look is good enough as long as it's Rin.

I would still think she was beautiful. Even if she had runny make-up and had tears running down her face. I could never think of her as ugly.

"Rin. You're so beautiful. I love you very much."

She giggled and kissed me again. She didn't have time to respond when I pulled away.

She whined.

"Len~" She giggled again.

"Now you know how I felt when you stopped.

Not too pleased, right?"

Rin sighed and nodded.

I tilted her head and smirked at her.

She blushed and I winked at her suggestively.

"How about another round later tonight?"

She giggled while nodding her head vigorously.

I chuckled and held her close to me.

Then I turned her around so she was sitting in my lap. I set my chin on top of her head and she grabbed the TV remote. We began watching a few comedy shows.

They were pretty good. The other Vocaloids were out grocery shopping. We stayed up last night finishing a song with Master. So, he let us stay home to enjoy ourselves.

* * *

**(A few hours later...)**

The male Vocaloids thought nothing strange of our position.

But the girls raised their eyebrows.

They were the most observant gender in the Vocaloid batch.

Luka was really suspicious. Miku was taking pictures of us. We began blushing.

Haku was drunk.

"Hey! I think they are drunk too. *Hic* Can't you see the *Hic* blush on their faces?"

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Len. Rin. Did you two drink any alcohol?"

We both looked at her like she was crazy.

"No Luka-nee. We've just have a good day and decided to snuggled up and watch some TV together."

Luka didn't take that as a legit answer. Neru was growling. I was unconsciously rubbing Rin's legs. It was obvious that I liked them.

Rin giggled and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Len~ Stop. That tickles!"

I giggled too. "I love you Rinny."

She blushed. "I love you too Lenny!"

We continued to watch TV. While Neru glared at us from across the room. She was in a corner, sobbing and glaring.

Eh. This is a normal reaction for Neru when Rin's with me. Any other time and she's blushing like crazy, trying to talk to me. Of course, I ignore her.

She's the kind of girl who might rape me. I don't trust her. Not one bit.

* * *

_**(A few hours later...)**_

It was still bright outside.

The other Vocaloids were _'tanning_', impossible for a robot.

Unless you count rusting.

And chatting outside.

Rin suggested that we wait until it gets dark before we go for another make-out session.

I disagreed, even though I said that in the beginning.

After a few minutes of arguing I agreed.

But on one condition.

She gives me a peck on the lips.

Rin sighed in defeat and gave in.

She did, but before she could pull away I lured her back in with a passionate hungry kiss.

Rin was like clay in my hands, I could make her do whatever I wanted now.

So, Rin and I were locked in another passionate make-out session.

I was the one moaning. Rin tried to quiet me down by kissing me roughly, but that only made me moan more.

Rin stopped kissing me and I began assaulting her neck with kisses. She moaned and held my head against her.

She was protesting, but she still pushed my mouth up against her collar-bone.

"Len! You need to be quieter. I think someone heard us!"

I pulled away from Rin. I realized that I had sucked on her collar-bone, leaving a visible Hickey. I panicked.

I could hear someone's loud foot steps heading upstairs. Rin and I got the upstairs bedroom. With a balcony and a sliding glass door. And a patio.

Our room was large enough that we could ball room dance if we wanted to. There was a wide space between our beds. We had a night stand on the left side of our beds along with a lamp.

All we had to do was clap and the lights would come on or go off.

Across from the end of our beds was a large bookshelf filled with lyrics to our favorite songs and a few poetic books for Rin. And a few game cheat codes for me.

There was a window tall enough for Rin and I but wide enough for 4 people in between the book large book shelf. It had a large ledge big enough for 4 people to sit in front of it.

The curtains were dark blue with oranges and bananas with yellow ties and white bows.

Like the designs on our beds.

Right above it was a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Our Wii was hooked up to it.

There was a shelf right next to the Window where our Wii and the games and controllers were sitting.

I have a Yellow PSP and Rin has an Orange 3DS.

Sometimes the male characters in Rin's games are handsome and she fan-girls over them.

This makes me jealous.

I always complain to her about it, claiming that I'm much better for her in comparison to the imaginary men.

Of course, she always proves me wrong.

Because she knows every detail about the characters.

But we have a spoiled and healthy life.

We were Master's favorite Vocaloid Twins. Isn't it obvious?

I had a yellow blanket on my bed. My sheets were blue with bananas and yellow ties on it.

Rin's blanket was orange with blue sheets and oranges with white bows.

I panicked. I found a white scarf and I found Rin's bow. I fixed Rin's hair and she fixed mine for me.

I put her white bow in her hair and I tied the white scarf around her neck.

Then I tied it in a large bow in the back of her neck. It was cute. I blushed and kissed her on the lips one more time.

I handed Rin a book and I opened the window and made her sit on the ledge of the window seal between the bookshelves. She pretended to read a random page.

I made her look like she's been reading a lot by flipping a lot of pages so the pages were stacked up.

I am a perfectionist. I quickly made the book pages be even in comparison on both sides.

Then I jumped on my bed professionally, and I pulled out my PSP and turned on my game.

Turning the volume all the way up. I told Rin to sit near the window and read her book, and she did.

When someone knocked on the door we tensed up.

"Len? Rin? Are you there? Can I come in please?"

It was Luka. We both shared nervous glances. Then Rin nodded.

"Okay Luka-nee. You can come in now."

She opened the door and her eyes began darting across the room. She was one of the most observant motherly Vocaloids I have ever met.

Her eyes landed on me and she quickly changed their position to Rin.

She noticed that my bed was a little messed up, but she figured it was because I threw a fit when I lost a game.

I do that sometimes.

Her eyes locked on to Rin. I panicked. "Rin, what book are you reading?" Luka walked over to her and sat down on the window's ledge with Rin.

Don't worry. If they leaned against the window, it wouldn't move. It's screwed tightly.

The glass is bullet-proof too. And on the inside it looks clear and you can see everything outside, but when you're outside looking in, you see a black window shaped shadow.

At least that's what it looks like.

A completely rectangular full black shadow of a window.

Rin replied with a "I don't know." Luka raised an eye brow and giggled.

"You're just like me when I was younger. I didn't know what book I was reading, all I cared about was if the story line and the characters were good."

She eyed Rin's scarf.

"Rin, why are you wearing a scarf?"

Rin blushed. "Why are you blushing do you have a fever?" She put the back of her hand against Rin's forehead.

"Hmm. You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"No."

She didn't know what to say about the scarf.

So, I made up the excuse that it was cold.

"It's really cold in here. Luka-nee."

I covered for her. Rin gave me an appreciative glance. I smiled back.

Luka wasn't falling for it.

"It's almost August. And it's in the middle of Summer and the windows open. And the AC is off. Len, you too were unusually close today. What are you two up to?"

Luka shrugged and picked up Rin's book and began reading. "Let me read a little while I think about this."

Rin looked relieved. She rushed over to me and jumped on the bed with me. Luka got lost in the book. Rin leaned her head against my chest and threw her arm over my waist.

She leaned in close to my ear. "I'm going to pretend like I'm asleep."

I sighed. "Rin, I can't play my PSP with one arm."

Rin sighed. "Fine, I'll lay on your lap."

I blushed. But I let her go. I sat up and she laid her head against my lap.

She was warm. She turned over on her side and pretended to be asleep.

One of her hair clips came loose and a large strand of hair began tickling her nose when the wind blew outside.

The wind went through our room, causing the strand of hair to tickle her nose.

She began twitching her nose and smiling. I sighed and remove her bow and her other clips.

Her golden locks became free. I grabbed a brush on my nightstand and I began brushing her hair.

She blushed a little. After a few minutes, she actually fell asleep.

Luka was lost in her book. So, I started playing my PSP. It was nice and peaceful. I got into the game and Luka's voice scared me.

"LEN! Something's not right. Why would Rin wear a scarf in the middle of the Summer?

And why are you blushing and looking at her face longingly? And why is she asleep with her head on your lap? And...And...Oh."

Luka blushed and smiled. "Oh my. Len are you and Rin...In love?" I smiled at her.

"Why is she wearing a scarf though?" Luka walked over and was about to untie the bow that I made for Rin. But I stopped her.

"Well, Master knows about us. He said it would be a good idea to make my move while you and the other Vocaloids weren't home. So, I did. That's why we were cuddled up together with Rin in my lap watching TV when you guys got home.

And well Rin and I had our first make-out session in the living room.

I asked Rin if she would like to do it again later tonight, and she said yes.

I grew impatient and I wanted to have another session with her before it got dark.

She disagreed saying that we would get caught. I continued to argue with her.

I convinced her that I would stop if she gave me another peck on the lips.

When she did, I grabbed her by the waist and deepened the kiss.

Rin struggled, but gave in to my passionate desire after little convincing.

Well, I was so excited when she kissed me back.

I kept..."

I blushed. "I kept...moaning. And Rin tried to quiet me down by kissing me roughly, which only aroused me. Causing me to moan louder.

She pulled away and began pleading with me to stop moaning so loudly. I began leading a trail of kisses down her neck and when I reached her collar-bone, and she moaned and pushed my head closer to it.

While she was talking I began sucking on it, I ended up giving Rin a-..."

I trailed off in embarrassment.

Luka's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. A Hickey right?"

I nodded with a big blush across my face. I felt like my face was on fire from embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone Luka-nee. Master said we have to keep it a secret. Because our fans may not approve. And Miku and Neru would only spread it around."

Luka nodded lost in thought. "Well, I will tell everyone that Rin has not been feeling well. Since we don't have any more concerts until September, why don't you stay with Rin and have fun in your room until her Hickey goes away?

Here's a big hint. Don't do it again. Let it heal. Besides Len, if you wanted to leave a mark that could be permanent all you have to do is bite her hard enough to draw blood...OH NO!"

Luka gasped and covered her mouth with a blush across her face. " Um, you really shouldn't do that Len. It's not a good idea."

I smirked. "That's a great idea!"

Luka sighed in defeat. "You talk about this with Rin first. Don't tell her that I gave you the idea. Just say that you came up with it on your own. Okay?"

I nodded eagerly.

* * *

_**(The next month)**_

Rin was no longer wearing a scarf. I had lots of fun with Rin. I went everywhere she did now.

When she was wearing the scarf, Luka told everyone she wasn't feeling well. They got suspicious.

"If Rin's sick and contagious, why is Len so close to her?" Luka gave a nervous glance to Gakupo and he nodded.

"Because they are twins and this illness that Rin has, is the Chicken Pocks! She's never had them before. But Len has, and he can't get them again because of it."

He just came up with a random disease and the young Vocaloids believed him. They believed everything that Master, Gakupo, and Luka told them.

EVERYTHING.

I managed to convince Rin to let me bite her. I knew she would kill me if she found out, but as she slept, I would pick the scab off and wipe the blood away. I wanted to leave a permanent mark on her.

I had managed to make it resemble an L. It took a lot of hard work to do it, and Rin was sleeping when I did it. She thought a bug bit her.

Yeah. A bug did bite her. A BIG BUG. Sorry.

It became a scar. Luka giggled when she saw it.

"Nice Len. You even made it look like an L."

I grabbed Rin by the waist and hugged her.

Because of Rin's _'chicken pocks'_ the other Vocaloids are no longer suspicious of our relationship because I spent every waking moment with Rin.

Sadly as Vocaloids, Rin and I are trapped in a 14-year-old body. So, we will always look young no matter our age. We have the ability to become immortal with good care.

Once Master dies, his robot replica will continue his research to make an indestructible robot. So that we Vocaloids may fill human's ears with joyous and tragic tales through song for generations to come.

* * *

_**Well there you go! :D**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**See I got better with the make-out sessions.**_

_**Maybe not PERFECT but it's better.**_

_**Len is kinda pervy. Although it isn't major.**_

_**I love the twins. I extended this chapter because I haven't updated in a LONG time.**_

_**Gomensai! O_o;**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**If you have any suggestions for another drabble, let me know.**_

_**I need help every once in a while.**_

_**Don't be shy! :D **_


	25. Surprise Party For A Driver's License!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**:D My little cousin says I should update more.**_

_**I love the couple so I will do it for RinXLen fans!**_

_**Len - Finally! :D **_

_**Rin - I agree! :D**_

_**Well, here you go!**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid!**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

Len's been acting awful suspicious lately.

I know he's gotten his driver's license.

I told him if he did it, that I would reward him.

He's been hinting a certain video game lately.

It's called, "Banana Bash."

It's about Donkey Kong and his quest for giant golden Bananas.

Len showed me the trailer for the game and I laughed.

It was cute. And that sounds like something Len would want.

Of course, I plan on getting it for him!

He studied very hard for his drivers test.

He deserves some reward.

But I don't just plan on getting him the game.

I want to tell him how I feel about him.

The game isn't the only thing he's been giving hints about.

He's been flirting with me a lot recently.

And I like it. But don't tell Miku please!

She's too damn annoying when it comes to crushes.

She's also a genius when it comes to threatening people with black-mail.

Speaking of Len, he was on his bed in our room playing the Wii.

He was playing **Mario Kart.**

He offered to let me play, but I politely declined the offer.

Len was disappointed, but he didn't show it.

I could feel the disappointment floating around the room like smoke.

"Oh. That's cool. I guess."

I sighed. Len chuckled. "You want to sit in my lap, Rinny?"

I blushed. "N-no. I need to study for my driver's test too. Don't you remember?"

Len sighed. "Yeah. I hope you do well. If you fail, that's okay! I'll drive you around Rinny!"

My blush intensified. "Stop calling me Rinny!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I huffed.

"But it sounds cute! Just like you Rin-chan!"

I sighed. "Len. You're making things difficult. How am I supposed to study when you keep flirting with me?"

He blushed. "Um. I'm not flirting with you! I'm teasing you! There's a difference you know!"

I giggled. "No. It's practically the same thing."

Len finally gave up and let me study.

I was on page 24 of the instruction manual when he jumped on my back.

I was laying on my stomach reading. I blushed heavily.

He laid on top of me, and he laid his arms on both sides of me.

He began breathing down my neck.

"Rinny~" I blushed and shivered.

He probably smirked about that.

I looked at his face out of the corner of my eye.

He was smirking and he kissed me on the cheek.

I hid my face with my book.

"Dammit Len! Let me study!"

He laughed. "Calm down Rinny! I'm just playing with you. I got bored of Mario Kart."

I sighed. "Then play **Zelda**."

He sighed too. "I'm bored of** Zelda**. I already beat it remember? You helped me too."

I groaned. "ARGH! Fine, what do you want?"

He blushed and began stuttering.

"I...Um...Rinny."

I sighed and got up.

Then I crossed my arms.

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Rin. I'm in love with you and I am pretty sure you have noticed."

I nodded. He blushed harder. "Well, I was wondering if I could have a kiss from you. What do you say?"

I blushed. "One kiss. Okay? Then you promise to let me study?"

Len nodded eagerly.

I crawled back on to the bed and I leaned into his face. I grabbed his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

I sat still for a moment, feeling his warm breath on my face.

Len opened his eyes. "Rin?"

I giggled and kissed him swiftly.

His eyes widened when I deepened the kiss.

Before he could respond, I pulled away.

"Damn Rinny. That was good."

I smiled. "Okay. Find another game and let me study! I have my driver's test tomorrow!"

Len chuckled. "Okay Rinny."

He finally began playing** Zelda : Skyward Sword. **

A classic might I add.

It took me a couple of hours, but I read and memorized the whole driver's manual.

I let Len quiz me and he was surprised when I answered every question correctly with confidence.

"Wow Rinny. You may get a higher score than I did. And we both know that I make perfect scores all the time."

I blew a loose bang out of my face. "Yeah. I know. _Lenny-kun_~"

He blushed. "Don't call me Lenny-kun. It's just Lenny or Len."

I smirked. "What about _Lenners_ or _Len-Len_?"

His blush darkened. "Uh..."

"Exactly. You can't say or do anything about it and you know it."

He chuckled. "Fine. That means I can call you _Rinny-chan, Rinners and Rin-Rin."_

My blush was equal in intensity with his. "Fine. Permission granted."

* * *

_**(The Next Day...Still Len's POV)**_

I watched Rin take her driver's test.

She did amazing! Her teacher was very proud of her and so was I.

I gave Rin a kiss as a reward. Her teacher looked surprised.

"Are you two dating? You look like twins?"

Rin shook her head. "We are Twins, but he's a love-struck idiot."

The man nodded. "I understand. Just because you're siblings, doesn't mean you don't have the right to be together."

I smiled. "Thank you. You're a very intelligent man."

He nodded and smiled. "Here's your driver's license Rin."

He handed it to her and she squealed in happiness.

"YES! NOW WE CAN BOTH DRIVE!"

I chuckled and the man looked surprised.

He looked down and at his watch on his arm.

"Wow. I really must be going!"

He scurried off in a hurry.

_Hmm, I wonder what that was about?_

* * *

**_(At the Vocaloid Home...)_**

Luka and the other Vocaloids were scheming a party for Rin and Len.

Miku smiled happily. "I am positive that Rin passed her driver's test. And we all know Len did too. Let's make them a party to celebrate!

We can have Ice Cream..."

Kaito interrupted us. "Did somebody say..._Ice Cream_?"

Miku nodded happily. Kaito began squealing like a girl.

"And we can have Cake, streamers, and balloons and many other snacks!"

Everyone cheered and got to work.

They tied a balloon to Rin and Len's door.

Len and Rin were an odd pair of twins.

They liked to pop balloons.

They did that at Miku's birthday party.

The tealette was not amused about it either.

* * *

_**(Flashback to Miku's Birthday Party...They were younger. Miku was 10 and the twins were 7.)**_

_Miku had a table with a mountain of presents._

_A large Chocolate and Leek flavored cake._

_A cute frilly teal dress and a sparkly silver tiara._

_Beautiful princess decorations and everything._

_Rin and Len were adorable._

_Rin was wearing a puffy orange princess dress and Len had a small black suit with a yellow tie._

_They began popping balloons left and right._

_They were giggling about it too._

_As soon as Miku was about to blow out her candles, they popped the balloon that was in her hand._

_She was startled and began crying hysterically._

_Master tried to comfort her, but she began wailing even more intensely._

_He gave up and bought Miku a new balloon._

_Later that night while Miku was sleeping, the twins popped her balloon and snuck back to their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Miku was not amused when she woke up._

_"RIN! LEN! YOU POPPED MY BALLOON AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU?"_

_They both giggled as she chased them around._

_The twins climbed up a tree and Miku struggled to climb up the tree._

_She eventually gave up and Rin and Len giggled at her lack of athletic skills._

_Miku was a virtual diva, she didn't care about being athletic._

_She just wanted to be happy._

**_(End of Flashback...)_**

* * *

**(With Rin and Len...Len's POV still.)**

I knocked on the door to our house and we got no response.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I began looking for the key but it was missing.

"Uh. Rin?"

She raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I lost the key to our house."

Rin growled. "UGH! Do I have to do everything?"

Rin stomped up to the door and tried to open it.

She failed. "See, I told you. It was locked. Why did you think I was looking for the key in the first place?"

Rin growled and began backing up a few feet. I looked at the window next to the door.

The lights were out. I turned around and Rin was charging like a mad bull straight for our house.

"Um Rin? I don't think-..."

I was cut off when she kicked the door straight off the hinges.

My jaw almost hit the floor. "Uh. Uh. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Rin shrugged. "We needed to get in. Besides, Master can just build another door."

We heard a few gasps from inside the house.

We locked hands and began walking inside.

I was getting a little scared. I heard someone cough and I jumped into Rin's arms.

She held me bridal style. She smirked down at me.

"Calm down princess. Everything's going to be fine."

I blushed. "S-shut up."

She set me down and I turned around. The lights popped on and we heard a loud, "SURPRISE RIN AND LEN FOR GETTING YOUR DRIVER'S LICENSE!"

Miku and Neru popped something and confetti flew everywhere. Luka began blowing into something and it made a loud noise.

Rin and I blushed sheepishly. "Thanks guys, you really didn't have to."

Rin was so modest.

I hugged her. "Congrats Rin."

She hugged me back. "The same goes for you Lenners."

I blushed. Neru gasped. "Did she just call you Lenners?"

I nodded. I was embarrassed. "What else does she call you?"

Rin smirked and opened her mouth, but I threw my hand over it.

Neru sighed. "I guess I could always snoop around your room and find a way to black-mail you."

I sweat-dropped. "No thanks. I swear to you, that's the only thing she calls me besides Lenny and Len."

Neru nodded. She made a strange gesture towards us. "I'm watching you. Both of you." Then she walked off.

Weird, huh?

Neru's always been weird like this.

Rin giggled and handed me a skinny package. It had blue wrapping paper on it and yellow Bananas. I blushed.

"Aww Rinny. You didn't have to get me anything."

I unwrapped it and gasped. "THANKS RINNY!" I kissed her on the lips.

"Banana Bash! Featuring Donkey Kong and friends!"

Everyone gasped as Rin blushed heavily.

"Len, did you just kiss Rin?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so?"

The other Vocaloids shrugged in response.

Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"Um Len. I have something I need to tell you."

I sighed and sat down on the floor, pulling Rin down with me.

She sat in front of me. I set Banana Bash down in front of my lap.

Rin crawled to me and I blushed hotly when she was inches away from my lips.

"Len. I love you a lot. And I want you to like me too."

I blushed. "Eh? Sure Rinny!" I smiled and she kissed me sweetly.

The other Vocaloids began cooing. "AWW! SO SWEET!"

Later, we ate cake and Ice Cream.

Kaito wasn't eager to share his Ice Cream, but since we share our foods with him, he made an exception for us.

It was the best celebration we ever had. Besides our birthday of course!

Oh yeah. We popped every balloon after the party.

But we had to clean them up.

It was worth it though!

* * *

_**There you go!**_

_**I loved this chapter!**_

_**It was kinda short though.**_

_**LOL Little Miku and Rin and Len's strange obsession with popping balloons.**_

_**They are my favorite couple! **_

_**Well I have more couples.**_

_**SasuSaku (From Naruto)**_

_**Kukamu (From Shugo Chara!)**_

_**And HichiRuki (From Bleach)**_

_**BYE BYE! :D **_


	26. Rin-Sensei & Len's Got A Date With Miku?

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Still gonna continue this story!**_

_**I love the couple too much to let them go without a few more interesting chapters.**_

_**Some of them suck, but some of them are awesome. We can agree on that right?**_

_**I saw a YouTube video about Rin and Len.**_

_**It was funny. Sadly, it was only in Spanish. ._.**_

_**But I have google translate! I have the power!**_

_**Anyways, do the disclaimer you guys!**_

_**Len : SapphireRain16 doesn't own Vocaloid...**_

_**Rin : Crypton Future Media does...**_

_**Len&Rin : Thank you for reading this! Please review! **_

_**Thanks! :D**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV...With Len in his room sitting down in a chair.)**_

Len looks at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the bed when it makes a ringing sound.

"Ugh. Another hour and I still don't know what to do. I have a date with Miku tonight, but I don't know what I can do. I wonder if Rin has any ideas?"

Speaking of the devil, she knocked on the door.

"Len? Are you in there?"

Len sighed. "Yes Rin. I'm in here."

Rin opened the door and smiled at him.

He was looking down with a depressed look on his face.

"Len. What's wrong?"

Len was about to answer, but Rin interrupted him.

"Wait! Let me guess. You have a date tonight with Miku and you don't know what to do, right?"

Len jumped up in surprise.

"How did you...?"

Rin giggled. "It's obvious Len. Miku told Neru and she told me. I was surprised that you would ask Miku out. I thought you said she wasn't your type?"

Len sighed. "Uh. She isn't. But, I have a crush on someone and I needed a distraction. I know my feelings couldn't be returned anyways. And Miku looked so excited, I didn't want to back out on her date with me. That would be rude."

Len rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Rin, can you help me?"

Rin giggled again. "Of course. This is an elementary school level problem Len. Very simple for me."

Len remained silent. "...Okay?"

Rin looked at him. "Hmm. Miku is more popular than me. But, she also makes things easy by being so obvious all the time."

Len gives Rin a look. "What do you want, Rin?"

Rin face-palmed.

"You are so slow Len Kagamine.

But there is something I want."

Len raised an eyebrow.

"What tell me? I could help you!"

Rin smirked.

"A kiss."

Len jumps, "But Rin, I have never kissed anyone!"

Rin smirks. "Hmmm. I will teach you."

Len blushes. "B-but Rin, I have a girlfriend."

"Do you want to impress Miku, or not? She will probably laugh at you when she finds out that you are two shy to kiss her. Have you seen yourself in Spice?"

Len blushed hard. "Well, I ended up with you in the last clip. Remember? And I was just acting."

Rin blushed a little. "Is that your only excuse?"

Len stammered. "B-but...But you are my sister!"

Rin smirked. "For that matter, who better than I to teach you?"

Len remained silent. Rin walked over to Len and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

She sighed when he tensed up. "Relax, I don't bite...much."

Len closed his eyes and nodded.

Rom leaned in and kiss him sweetly and pulled away.

Len let her rest for a minute, but suddenly, Len kissed her passionately.

Rin's eyes rolled to the back of her head in surprise.

She practically died right there.

Len pulled away with a smug look on his face.

Rin turned sideways in his grasp and sighed.

"Oh...Miku's going to be very pleased."

Len remained silent with that smug look on his face.

"Miku?"

Rin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Miku? The girl you have a date with tonight?"

Len closed his eyes in realization and had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Ah. I forgot."

Rin turned around to leave but Len turned her around so they were face-to-face once more.

"But Rin-Sensei? There are still a few things you haven't taught me."

Rin blushed. "Len, you have no idea how wrong that sounded."

Len smirked. "It was supposed to sound that way for a reason. Rin-Sensei."

Rin blushed again. "B-but...Len!"

Len chuckled softly. "Shhh..."

He pinned her against their bedroom door, that way, no one could come in and he locked the door.

"Rin, I love you. And I'm tired of lying to you. I knew that you would get involved when you found out that I had a date with Miku. You fell for it. Rinny~"

Rin blushed again. "Lenny~ Let me go. Please?"

Len chuckled again. "Oh Rinny. I'm afraid I can't do that. You know about my feelings for you. Be honest with me and I might just let you go now. Lie to me and you will be sorry. I will have to punish you~"

Rin's face got redder. "What do you mean by punish me? What are you going to do?"

Len gave Rin a look. "Hmm. That's a good question. What should I do to my beautiful Rinny, now that I have her in my grasp?"

Len whispered in her ear. "I want you Rin. That should be enough to answer your question. Right?"

Rin almost had a nose bleed but she held it in. "Oh my... You don't mean?"

Len smirked at her. "I do. I truly do."

Rin sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have brought up Spice! You're doing this on purpose! You're acting almost as sexy as you did in Spice! I mean do you have any idea how arousing you..."

She slapped a hand over her mouth. Len gave Rin a sexy smirk.

"Hmm."

Rin was going to protest again. But Len beat her to it with a kiss.

Len pulled away once she relaxed.

"Len~"

Len smirked. He double-checked to make sure the door was locked.

"How about you and me have some fun, eh Rinny?"

Rin blushed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Len smiled at her and winked. "Nope."

Len had convinced the other Vocaloid's to give him a sound proof room because Rin was a light sleeper.

Rin wished she never agreed to it.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Well, that was very suggestive and short!**

**But I loved it! :D **

**For once in my life, I'm not shy about it anymore!**

**Yay me! **

**The video was a little more innocent than that.**

**But it's funny. XD**

**My pervy self had a say so in this.**

**Don't deny it. Even the shyest of people have perverted thoughts.**

**They are more mysterious about it.**

**No one suspects them at all. XD **

**Hope you like it!**


	27. Rin's Roda Rora

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I know I can do better with these drabbles!**_

_**I just keep running out of ideas!**_

_**Gomensai for not updating quicker!**_

_**I know it could be a lot more interesting, and I apologize.**_

_**I'm quite intelligent and I can be pretty funny at times.**_

_**But I guess you could say I'm too shy to express the fun part of me.**_

_**I will try and change that this year!**_

_**School starts August 27th! **_

_**I will be an 11th grader! :D**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter! :D**_

* * *

_**(Len's POV...At the Vocaloid house.)**_

_Ever since Rin got her driver's license, she has been a little reckless._

_No! She's a great driver! Don't take it the wrong way._

_It's just..._

_She's gone insane with Road Rolling power._

_Miku kissed me on the cheek last week and Rin almost flattened her with the Road Roller._

_Or as Rin calls it, "Roda Rora."_

_I don't understand why she would suddenly start trying to kill our co-workers like this._

_ I just know that Rin has the keys to the Road Roller hanging from a key-chain on her shorts._

_When she's got those keys in her hands or on her shorts,__ it means you should run and stay out of her way. _

_She never tells me who she is mad at. She just attempts to run them over._

_The other day it was Neru who nearly got flattened._

_All because she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek._

_I think I should talk to Rin._

_But I am terrified. What if she runs me over? What am I going to do with her?_

_I may have a little crush on Rin. But is it possible that she feels the same?_

_That would explain why she tries to flatten anyone who takes advantage of me._

_There was a fan-boy at one of our concerts. He wouldn't leave me alone._

_I kept telling him I was a guy. He laughed and said, "I wouldn't mind being gay for you."_

_I turned pale and couldn't form words after that._

_He almost kissed me! Thank God, Rin walked up and punched him._

_But we aren't exactly the same when it comes to reactions. Being twins I guess you would expect that from us. You know__?_

_I mean, we both share great taste in a lot of things. I would read her diary, but if I get caught, I'm as good as dead._

_That's not good. You see what I mean? I love her, but I don't want her to kill me!_

_Sure, I would die for her if push comes to shove._

_But this is ridiculous._

_Gakupo put one of my B__ananas in a blender yesterday because he was mad at me for some reason._

_Oh! I remember now! _

_I know why. Somehow, I managed to upset Luka._

_We were talking about Rin in the kitchen yesterday and Luka just broke down crying._

_Before I could apologize, Gakupo walked in. He hugged Luka tight and glared at me and walked out of the kitchen with Luka in his arms._

_What was that about? I am scared now._

_Rin found out about Gakupo putting her Oranges in the blender. Gakupo wanted revenge on me for making his 'beloved' cry. _

_So, he wanted to upset Rin and make me feel remorseful and depressed. Of course, I would comfort her. I love her too much to just watch her cry without being there for her._

_I'll be her teddy-bear if she wants me to. She can squeeze me as hard as she wants. And I'll be gentle with her._

_I love her a whole bunch. But she doesn't even know. I sighed in defeat._

_But Rin wasn't having it. **That was her very last Orange**. She was not amused. Not even a bit. _

_I was. I mean, I__ have a boat-load of Bananas. _

_I eat them like they are going out of style. _

_Which causes the other Vocaloids to be inspired to buy me a lot of bananas so they don't have to buy as many._

_Rin saves her Oranges. She says it's a lot better when you savor the flavor. I couldn't agree more. But she only eats one Orange a week._

_I couldn't handle it, if I had to eat like that. I love my Bananas. I don't want to part with them._

_But if Rin asked me to, I would do it just for her._

_Luckily for me, Rin respects my love for Bananas and I respect her love for Oranges._

_As soon as Gakupo went outside, I was looking out the window, and I saw Rin nearly run him over with the Road Roller!_

_Gakupo made an oath, "I, Gakupo Kamui, solemnly swear to never touch another one of Lady Rin's Oranges again, in exchange for sparing my life. But can I still mess with Len?"_

_Rin punched him. "Does that answer your question Gakupo?"_

_He nodded. "Understood. I won't bother Len anymore. Unless you want me to... I could make some arrangements for it. I mean, if it's alright with you."_

_Rin nodded. "I guess that will work. But don't hurt him to much. I need him in one piece."_

_Gakupo nodded. "You have my word Lady Rin."_

_Ever since the, "Story Of Evil", Gakupo and the other men gained more respect for Rin._

_They either call her "Lady Rin", or "Rin-Sempai." _

_The girls call her "Rin-chan" or "Rin-san."_

_I just call her Rin. If we were dating I might call her, "Rin-koi." That means love. It's sweet and it's a little formal._

_But I must agree that "Rinny" sounds a lot cuter than "Rin-koi."_

_I am still scared of Rin. Also, slightly turned on by her fierce temper._

_Hey, I like it when she's aggressive.__ It's not every day that cheerful lolicon Rin is feisty like this._

_Kaito asked me why I don't just talk to Rin. I explained it quickly before Rin came back inside the house. _

_She glared at Kaito and he sweat-dropped. Then she went up the stairs and stopped half-way. She made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Kaito, and then she went upstairs to our bed room. _

_Well,__ that's where I think she went._

_What if Rin has some evil lair and a hit list for all the people she wants to run over?_

_What if I'm next?_

_What should I do? I'm terrified. But,__ so very turned on at the same time._

_Damn teenage boy hormones! I should fear her! Not have perverted thoughts about her!_

_Well, who doesn't have perverted thoughts about Rin? Tell me I'm not the only one! Please!_

* * *

**(A few hours later...Still Len's POV)**

I decided to watch some good old TV when Kaito came barging in the living room.

I sighed and turned off the TV and looked at Kaito.

He jumped on the couch and began shaking me by the shoulders.

"Len...you need to hide. I think I upset Rin! I don't know how much longer it will be before she finds me! Tell my Ice Cream, I love them!"

I managed to push him off me and he sighed. He laid on his back on the couch and remained still.

Kaito pretended to be dead and I sighed.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold up. Did you say that you upset her? Dude! What is wrong with you? I swear if you hurt her! I'll...!"

Kaito remained silent. Then he coughed. "I'm trying to be dead here. Now get out of here! I don't want Rin to kill me!"

I glared at him. "If she's hurt in any way, it won't be Rin you will be afraid of! It will be me! I swear if you hurt her! I will kill you! Do you have any idea how important she is to me?"

Kaito gasped and pointed behind me. "Um...Len?"

I ignored him. "I love her with all my heart. If she's out there crying when I find her, I will tear off your arms and beat you with them!"

"Len! Look behind you!"

"I'm not done talking! So shut up!"

I began crying a bit. "Kaito... You have no idea how much I love her. I... I just can't handle seeing her upset. I... I'm in love with her. I'm afraid to tell her. I'm afraid... So very afraid she will hate me."

I was shaking from crying and I began sobbing a little. I know I must look so weak, but I can't handle it when Rin is upset.

Kaito gasped and he was going to reach out to me. But he stopped moving and turned pale.

Kaito screamed silently, pointed behind me, and ran upstairs.

"Bakaito! Come back! I'm not through yelling at you!"

I sobbed silently and fell down on my knees. I put my knees up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. Then I laid my head down on top of my arms.

I heard a sob. It's probably just me.

Then it got a little louder and I heard a squeaky noise. I turned my head. And there was Rin.

She was crying just like me. I gasped. She was blushing and crying at the same time.

She tried to talk, but she was sobbing and it made her pause between her sentences.

"I... Len... Do you have any idea... how long I ... have loved you? How long... I have waited to hear you say that you love... me too? I am not... upset Len. I am happy... because I know that you feel the same."

Rin crawled toward me and enveloped me in a warm hug. I began sobbing some more. But this time, out of joy.

"I love you so much Rin! I... I don't know... What I would do if something happened to you."

Rin began sobbing again and I pulled her into my lap. She laid her head against my chest and we sat there together. Crying. We don't have any reason to hide it from each other.

We love each other and we can't hide our emotions. We are known for comforting each other and trusting one another with our problems. That's how we grew up at least.

When Rin and I were little kids. Rin fell down and scraped her knee. She started crying and I ran over to her. I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't answer me.

I became afraid. And once I saw the bloody gash on her knee, I began crying too. Luckily for us, Luka and Miku were walking by and they picked us up.

Luka was a young teenager at the time and Miku was a few years older than us. But they took us inside and took care of us.

I smiled when Rin began laughing because Luka tickled her. I began giggling along with Rin. Miku smiled in realization and pinched my cheeks. I whined and Rin almost started crying again.

But Rin realaxed once Miku released my cheeks.

"Aww. They are so sweet together. That's why you were upset, huh Len? You just were afraid somebody hurt Rin, right?"

I smiled and nodded. After Luka put bandages on Rin's knee, we joined hands and went back outside to play. Rin finally smiled at me when I began pushing her on the swing.

Once she was going fast enough, I jumped up on the swing with her. I stood up behind her and we swinged together. We were both very happy to be near each other when we were kids.

There were a few times when we would hold hands in our sleep.

Rin and I continued crying on the living room floor. Rin was still in my lap and I was still holding her by the waist. I nuzzled my nose in her hair.

Her tropical scent made me feel better. It comforted me to smell her. It sounds like I'm being a scent pervert, but I'm not. I swear to you!

I heard whispers coming from the living room entrance. But, we didn't care at all.

My shirt was soaking wet when we finally stopped crying. We sobbed a little, but we held each other tight.

Rin looked up at me and smiled. "Len, I love you too. So much that it was hurting me for quite some time. My heart ached each time I saw you in the arms of another woman. It broke my heart. Numerous times. Over and over again.

That's why I've been on edge lately. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I swear I didn't. I just couldn't handle seeing you in another woman's arms. It broke my heart. Oh the pain was terrible. And I don't care if a man hurts you, I would kill him just for you Len. You have no idea how badly my heart has burned for you. To be in your arms again like I used to be when we were younger."

I blushed. "Rin... I feel the same. I thought you would hate me if I confessed to you. I thought you would slap me and call me a disgusting slob for falling in love with my twin sister like this."

Rin did slap me. I was surprised. I heard a few gasps from the living room entrance, but again, they were ignored.

Rin held both my cheeks in her hands and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I saw tears gather in her eyes again.

I closed my eyes in regret and guilt.

"Len Kagamine. How dare you?! How could you ever think I would hate you? I love you with all my heart. I don't care if you suddenly turned gay on me. I will always love you. No matter what you do with your life. And I'm tired of you being afraid to show your true colors Len.

You shine like a rainbow when you express yourself. Stop fading back to black and white Len. I know in your heart, that you have the potential to be something great. Stop hurting yourself. I will love you for you. You should've known that by now."

I was about to say something, but I was met with a soft feeling on my lips. I opened my eyes in shock.

Rin! She's...kissing me? I can't believe it!

I kissed her back, gently. I don't want to hurt her.

I could hear Luka yelling from the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! Miku get the camera!"

I deepened the kiss out of love and irritation from Luka's annoying interruption.

We stayed like that for a while. Just kissing gently. It was slow, yet passionate.

I could hear a camera flash and Luka squealed in happiness.

"Such a cute picture!" Miku squealed with her. "I know right!"

We both winced after that.

Rin pulled away from my lips. "Len. I love you. Stop being afraid of me. I could see it in your eyes. You like it when I'm feisty, don't you?"

I blushed. "M...Maybe.." Rin giggled and pecked me on the lips sweetly.

"Len... You should've told me! I would've done anything to make you mine. I just never considered it. I didn't want to seem strange to you. I really do love you."

I smiled and kissed her again. Then I leaned my forehead against her own. "Rin, I will always love you. Forever and always."

Rin giggled. It was like music to my ears.

I had an idea.

"Now how about you and I go run over BaKaito with the Road Roller?"

Rin shared an evil smirk with me. We could hear Kaito scream and the front door slam.

"So, I guess the other Vocaloids were spying on us after all. Eh, Rin-koi?"

Rin blushed and giggled. "I would assume so, Len-koi."

It was my turn to blush at the nickname. "Rinny..."

Rin gave me a look and mocked me in a cute voice. "Lenny..."

I smiled at her and leaned into her warm embrace.

We kissed one last time and then Rin stood up. Stretching lazily. She offered me a hand and pulled me up.

I guess she doesn't know her own strength. Because I was yanked into her chest with my arms around her waist. She giggled and kissed me on the nose.

"Let's go run over Kaito. Together."

I chuckled and Rin grabbed my hand with and locked our fingers together.

I don't care if this is twincest. It feels right and we love each other.

That's all that truly matters. Right?

Rin handed me the keys to the Road Roller.

"I'll even let you drive. Lenny~"

I blushed a little harder, but we walked outside.

Kaito could be seen in the front yard, running around with his hands in the air. Screaming about how two evil blonde lovers were going to run him over with a bulldozer.

The neighbors shared weird glances and shrugged when they saw us come outside. A few of the neighbors wiggled their eyebrows suggestively at me and Rin and I blushed again.

The neighbors laughed and took a few pictures of us and went back inside their homes.

Our neighbors are completely aware of our popularity. We just got lucky. They are a little less obsessive over us. They come and visit occasionally. But they let us have our space.

But all this blushing and my pathetic crying earlier made me realize something.

Damn. I feel like the girl in this relationship. Always blushing. I even cried over her! Following Rin around. Letting her decided what we do.

But, as long as we're together. I don't care.

Rin hopped up inside the Road Roller and offered me a hand. I took it gently and she pulled me up. I haven't drove this thing in a while.

I forgot where to put the keys. Rin grabbed my hand that held the key and she guided it to the ignition and helped me turn the key. The Road Roller roared to life and Rin giggled.

"Forgot how to drive a Road Roller Lenny?"

I blushed out of embarrassment and nodded silently.

Rin sighed and explained to me how it works. I smiled at her and kissed her on the nose.

She blushed and turned her head. I chuckled. That was pay back for earlier.

I started driving down a dirt path that was close to our house and I saw Kaito up ahead. He was flailing his arms about and screaming.

Rin chuckled. We were going pretty slow. Rin put her hand on the gear shift and she turned it up a notch. We went a lot faster then.

"I was about to suggest that we travel by horse." Rin giggled again.

"I love that cute little giggle of yours Rinny. Thank you for giving it to me. I don't know where I would be with out it."

Rin blushed cherry red and remained silent after that remark.

In a matter of minutes we caught up to Kaito. He screamed when he got trapped between a brick wall and our Road Roller. Yes, you heard me. Our Road Roller.

Rin decided to share ownership rights with me. Is that sweet or what? I love her so much.

"So Rin, should we kill him now? Or let him live and tie him up with some rope and drive back home with him?"

Rin took a few seconds to think about it. "We can't kill him. We need him for concerts with Miku and the others. So, I guess we could tie him up."

I smirked mischievously at Kaito and he fainted on the spot.

Rin handed me a rope and we hog tied him. We then set him on top of the roof of our Road Roller and we began driving home.

Kaito woke up just a few minutes before we got home and he began screaming.

"Where am I?! Get me off this yellow disaster! Please don't let me die like this! I beg you!"

The neighbors began laughing and began filming everything. I have a hunch that this may end up on YouTube someday.

I told Rin and she smirked. "That would be funny. Len? Why don't we just call each other, Lenny and Rinny? Rin-koi and Len-koi just doesn't sound too great. You know what I mean?"

I blushed and nodded. "I agree. Call me Lenny and I'll call you Rinny. Okay?"

Rin nodded with a happy smile on her face. "I love you Len."

I smiled at her. " I love you too Rin."

I sighed in happiness.

"I love you too. I really do."

Rin giggled. "That rhymed!"

I blushed. "It did? Huh, I guess your right. Very clever Rinny."

Rin pecked me on the cheek and I chuckled. "I could say the same for you, Lenny."

We made it home in a few seconds after Kaito finally stopped screaming.

We had Gakupo carry him inside. Miku felt bad for him and made some soup for him. Sadly, it was known as "Leek Surprise." Not exactly something I would eat.

I shivered just thinking about it. I'd rather be forced to eat Oranges all day over Leeks.

Rin agreed that she would rather be forced to eat Bananas.

We actually both love Oranges and Bananas. I just favor Bananas. And Rin favors Oranges.

It was getting late, so we went upstairs and crawled into bed.

Rin had on her Orange night gown that went just a little past her knees.

And I had on my Yellow pajamas.

I held Rin in my arms after I turned out the light. We shared one last kiss and an I love you before falling off to sleep.

* * *

_**Aww. I am improving! Yay!**_

_**It's obvious, is it not?**_

_**I love the twins. *Fan-girlish squeal* Excuse me.**_

_**But I love them a bunch.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this! :D**_


	28. Twister With The Kagamine's!

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Can't believe it but I start school on the 26th! **_

_**I may end this story soon or I might not.**_

_**It's not very popular anyway.**_

_**Also, I am single, but I am also happy.**_

_**I can get a boyfriend if I wanted to.**_

_**I'm just not allowed to date until I'm 18. **_

_**Besides, I don't need distractions this year. **_

_**I vowed to study more often!**_

_**Thanks for reading the story! :D Love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid.**_

_**However, Crypton Future Media does.**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

It's a typical day at the Vocaloid Manor. Not much going on. The other Vocaloids went shopping. Except for me, Len, Piko, and Oliver.

Len and I are sitting in our room. Len's playing a video game and I'm just thinking about fun ways to entertain myself.

I have a video game too. But, I've beat almost all the games for my console.

Sadly, starting over again just doesn't seem as exciting as it used to be.

The games get easier and easier when you start over repeatedly.

Len was playing Mario Kart. He's really good. But, of course I can beat him! I'm just awesome like that!

I'm just not in the mood to break his winning streak with temporary depression.

Yes, you heard me. Temporary depression.

Len gets over things quickly, but only because I comfort him. He always refuses to let anyone else comfort him.

* * *

_***Flash Back ***_

_One time he scraped his forehead when he fell on a concrete road when we were playing tag. I was told to stop comforting him so he could man up and suck it up. But, no one could make him stop crying._

_Not even Luka-nee could comfort him! And she's pretty good with kids. She's like the mother I never had._

_We are Vocaloids after all._

_Robots or AI. _

_A.K.A Artificial Intelligence._

_Eventually, I ran towards him and gave him a hug. I rubbed his head affectionately along with his back. He sobbed into my shoulder for a while and then I kissed him on the cheek._

_He stopped crying immediately._

_"R...Rin?" He was still choking on a few sobs._

_"Yeah Len-kun?"_

_"I...I...love...you."_

_I blushed and held him closer to me. _

_"Do...do...you...love me?"_

_I kissed his forehead._

_He winced and I sighed._

_"Of course I love you, Len."_

_He stopped sobbing and gave me a serious look._

_It was my turn to wince at his intense glare._

_"No!"_

_I gasped._

_"Len! What do you mean? I do love you!"_

_He sighed and grabbed me by my shoulders._

_"I don't think you understand how much I love you."_

_Len leaned in and kissed me. Tears were running down his cheeks._

_He pulled away and we both started crying in each others arms._

_"Rin...I...I'm...sorry."_

_"I'm...sorry...too...Len."_

_Sorry that I didn't feel the same._

_We were 10 when that happened._

_***End Flash Back***_

* * *

Our rooms weren't separated even after that incident.

The other Vocaloids had a feeling he would grow out of his love struck phase.

And he did.

Or so they thought.

When Len smiled at other girls, I could tell it was fake. He hasn't smiled a genuine smile in a while. Not since he was told that loving me in a romantic way was strictly forbidden.

I touched my lips after I remembered that kiss. Len's lips were warm and soft. Like I always dreamed they would be.

Yeah. I love him now. It took me a while to realize my true feelings for him. I was over protective of him since that day. I never realized why I got jealous when other girls laughed with him or touched him.

I had to speak with Luka about my feelings. I didn't tell her who it was. For fear of separation with Len.

* * *

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Luka was in the living room, reading a book on the couch._

_I came into the room crying. _

_Luka was alarmed and she set her book down on the small table in front of the couch._

_I leapt into her arms and she held me._

_"Rin. What's wrong?"_

_I refused to say anything and she just held me. Rubbing my back and humming one of my favorite songs. _

_I sobbed for a few more minutes and i stopped._

_Luka raised my chin and looked at me._

_"Are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?"_

_I nodded. She wiped the tears off my face and held me in her lap._

_I sighed._

_"Luka-nee?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I have had these weird feelings for someone for a while now. Every time I see him with another girl, I get angry and I become rude to these girls in front of him. _

_I am embarrassed to show my face around him because he doesn't approve of my behavior. He always wants me to apologize to these girls, but I feel like they don't deserve my apology! Why is that? What does this mean?"_

_Luka hums as she thinks about it. I thought she wasn't paying attention._

_"Luka-nee?"_

_Almost like she was reading my mind, she comforted me._

_"Oh! I'm sorry Rin. I was listening. Based on what you're telling me, I would say that you are jealous."_

_I gasped._

_"Me?! Jealous?! That's not possible!"_

_Luka giggled at my reaction._

_"No Rin. It is possible. Even I get jealous sometimes."_

_I gasped again. Clearly shocked._

_"You get jealous?"_

_She nodded. "Mmmhmm. Everyone does at some point in their life."_

_I nodded thoughtfully._

_"Oh. But why do I get jealous of these girls when they are around this boy?"_

_She giggled and I blushed. _

_"Well, I think you are in love."_

_I giggled. "Really?!"_

_I've always wanted to fall in love. I just didn't know how. _

_She nodded with a big smile on her face._

_Then she yelled proudly._

_"Our little Rin-chan is in love!"_

_The other Vocaloids rushed to the living room._

_"Really?!"_

_"I'm happy for you Rinny!" It's Len. I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, but I ignored it._

_"Wow!"_

_"We should celebrate! Sake is on the house!"_

_"Yeah! Sake!"_

_"So Rin, whose the lucky guy?"_

_Kaito snickered. "Or girl?"_

_I punched him on the shoulder playfully when he set me in his lap._

_"Ow! Rinny! Why would you do that?"_

_I decided to ignore the fact that he called me "Rinny."_

_I puffed out my cheeks and Kaito pinched them._

_I whined. "Stop it!"_

_Kaito laughed along with the other Vocaloids._

_Len remained silent._

_Kaito reached for my cheeks again but Len jumped up on the couch and grabbed his wrist._

_Everyone gasped._

_"She clearly said for you to stop!" He had fire burning in his eyes. He was not amused._

_Kaito narrowed his eyes. "You need to calm down Lenny. I'm just playing with Rinny."_

_Len growled. "Don't call her Rinny! Only I can call her that! You got that?!"_

_Kaito gulped and nodded. Neru picked up Len and hugged him. I growled._

_"Aww. Lenny is just jealous. How cute."_

_I growled again. I could feel bile in my throat and I didn't like it. Kaito held me and I began swiping at the air, trying to reach Neru._

_Eventually my squirming became too much for Katio and he released me. I tackled Neru to the ground._

_Len squirmed out of her arms and hugged me from behind. He whimpered slightly._

_"No one touches Lenny! And only I may call him that! Say it again and it will be last word that leaves your lips!"_

_Neru nodded and I got off her. The other Vocaloids were stunned by our actions. _

_"Shame on you both!"_

_"Apparently, Len is the lucky guy!"_

_"Ugh. Such an embarrassment!"_

_"She should know that Len belongs to me!" Damn you Neru. _

_"Terribly selfish brats!"_

_"I can't believe they did that!"_

_"Well, they are twins after all. They are only protecting each other."_

_"They still didn't need to act that way."_

_"They weren't being harmed in any way."_

_Luka growled._

_"Maybe not physically! But they were emotionally! Shame on you all for criticizing them! They are just children! They love each other very much! Shame on you!"_

_Luka stormed up to her room and the other Vocaloids glared at us._

_Len and I ran up to our room in embarrassment._

_I realized then that I loved him far too much to let him go._

_I also realized how annoying Neru was._

_I learned to tolerate her, but she no longer gives Len nicknames. _

_I made sure of that._

_***End Flash Back***_

* * *

But, I can never tell him that. Not now at least.

I didn't hear the sounds of the game that Len was playing. And I froze up.

I looked around the room. Only to find it empty. The game was still on, but it was muted. It said so on the screen.

Maybe Len just had to go find a snack or he didn't want to interrupt my thoughts. He's considerate of me and my thinking time. He respects me very much and I respect him equally.

I blushed. I had my hand on my lips the entire time that I was thinking.

_Had Len seen me with my hand to my lips? I hope he doesn't notice. That would be embarrassing._

_He's always been the observant twin when it came to me. He could always tell when I was about to cry, before tears even gathered in my eyes. Our bond was that close._

I almost didn't notice Len right in front of my face. Sometimes I wonder if he is psychic.

"Hey Rinny. What you thinking about? Are you thinking about how much you love me?"

I blushed majorly and flailed my arms as Len inched closer to my lips.

"N...No! Len! Don't do it!"

He chuckled as he leaned closer. He was just a breath away from kissing me and my breath was caught in my throat.

Out of pure instinct, I backed up and fell off the bed. I landed on my shoulders with my legs still hanging on the bed.

Len sighed in disappointment but he laughed when I looked up at him.

"Rinny fell off the bed! Do I need to call a doctor, my little monkey?"

I scoffed with a red face. "Of course you would make a reference to **that** book."

You know the one about the 3 little monkeys and how they jump on their bed and fall off and the momma calls the doctor?

Yeah. That was Len's favorite book when we were little.

I preferred Red Riding Hood. But, whatever I guess.

My feet were right in front of Len and he smirked down at me. He plucked a feather out of a nearby pillow and he chuckled mischievously.

"Rinny~ Are you ticklish?"

I looked up to see him waving a white feather around.

"Len! No! Don't! Ah!"

He began tickling my feet and I giggled uncontrollably.

"S-stop it!"

He laughed as he continued torturing me.

"Not until you say that you love me!"

I giggled. "I love..."

I continued to laugh and Len gave me a hopeful look.

"...me."

He discarded the feather quickly. Then, he growled and began tickling my feet with both hands.

"Rinny~ You know that's not what I meant."

I continued to laugh as he tickled my feet. I tried to jerk my feet in an attempt to get free, but he sat on my legs with his back facing me.

He continued to tickle me mercilessly.

"Fine! I give up!"

I had my head upside down and I saw Piko walk by.

Then he walked backwards and stood in the door way. He was looking at us, but I pretended not to notice.

I smirked.

"Say it Rin!"

Fine. If he wants me to say it, I'll say it.

"I love Piko!"

Piko blushed immediately.

Len stopped. Frozen.

"You what?!"

He turned around and tackled me to the ground.

He moved so he was straddling my hips. Causing me to moan.

_Damn! In front of Piko too! Well my life sucks. FML!_

Len smirked and leaned down with his hands on both sides of my head.

"No you don't. You love me. Don't you Rinny?"

I blushed. "Len..."

Len leaned down and started kissing my neck. I looked at Piko and winked at him.

Piko remained silent with a red face. He pointed at me, made a heart with his hands, and pointed back at himself.

I shook my head. Which made Len chuckle.

"Calm down Rinny~"

Piko sighed. He pointed at his eye and made a heart again. Then he pointed at me. He basically just told me that he loves me.

I blushed again. Len bit my collar-bone and I moaned. "Len~"

_Why? Why? Why? He just had to do this in front of Piko. I am so embarrassed. Oh well. He was bound to find out soon enough._

Piko looked disappointed and went back down stairs. I sighed. Miki loves Piko. But, I love Len. Even if I did decide to date Piko, Len would be depressed and heart-broken.

I can't handle that.

Len chuckled and leaned up so he was inches away from my lips.

"I love you so much Rin. And I won't stop expressing my love for you until you return my feelings."

I sighed.

Len began kissing me on the lips. He would pull back and kiss me and tell me he loves me after every kiss.

"I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." Another kiss.

"I love you Rin. Please tell me you love me too!" He kissed me again.

This time it wasn't a peck, it was passionate and filled with love.

I could feel the love he has for me in the kiss. And my heart thumped wildly in response. I love him so much.

But, I'm scared to tell him the truth. I don't want to have separate rooms because we can't keep our hands off each other! That would be embarrassing if the other Vocaloids found out!

I guess I better enjoy this while it lasts.

I kissed him back and untied his pony-tail. Letting his soft blonde locks free. I tangled my fingers in his hair as my lips began moving in sync with his.

It didn't last very long.

He pulled away and we both gasped for air. Len smirked at me. "I knew you loved me Rin."

I wanted to smile at him and tell him that I did love him. But, I am for too breathless for that.

He leaned down and began leading a trail of feather light kisses up my neck. He kissed my jaw and began to kiss me again and then he began to lower his head to my neck.

I shivered when he snuck a hand up my shirt.

I gasped in realization. _No!_

"Len~ We can't do this."

Len huffed. "Why not? Piko and Oliver are really shy. They won't say anything."

I sighed. I do want him too. But...

"That may be true. But, we're not ready for it.

Len, I want love to last. We haven't even been on a date or anything like that. If you want to make love to me, you have to earn my trust."

Len growled. "But don't you trust me already?!"

I nodded.

"Then why are you hesitating?"

I growled back. "Because Len, I don't want to get pregnant today! And we're too young for this. I'm sorry Len. I love you too. I truly do. But, we need to wait. If you love me that much, you can wait."

Len sighed and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Okay. I'll do it for us."

Len raised up and offered me a hand. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I embraced him tightly and he nuzzled his head between my neck.

I giggled when I felt his warm breath tickling my neck.

Len began kissing my neck again. I sighed. Here we go again.

He found my collar-bone and he bit down hard. I gasped and he covered my mouth with his hand. The other hand was holding my shoulder.

I felt a warm liquid run down my collar-bone and further down to my stomach. It was blood. Len eagerly licked it up and I shivered.

He removed his hand from my mouth and gripped my shoulders as he continued to lap up the blood.

"Len~ What are you, ah~ What are you doing?"

He chuckled again after he licked the blood off my neck. He raised up my shirt and tried to lick the blood off my stomach but I pushed him away.

"I'll get it."

He looked at my neck and smiled proudly. He had 2 trails of blood running down his mouth to his chin. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's a vampire.

If Piko saw Len now, he would squeal and run. Oliver would probably laugh and check to see if he had fangs.

I found a napkin on my shelf hanging on the wall. I keep spares for when I need to sneak an Orange upstairs at night when I get hungry.

I began to wipe the blood off my stomach and my chest. I turned my back to Len so he wouldn't see anything.

He sighed in disappointment. He's been doing that a lot lately.

After I wiped all the blood off, I checked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Huh. What do you know? Actual blood.

I glared at Len and he frowned. I wiped the blood off his mouth and he pouted.

"Rinny~ I'm not a baby anymore!"

I giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Okay Len. I'm going to check the bite in the mirror. If it's too noticeable, I will have to hide it."

Len sighed. "Okay." I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his arms. He kissed the bite and I giggled.

"I'm sorry Rin."

I smiled at him. "It's okay Len. But seriously, you looked like a vampire for a minute there. What do you think the others would say if you forgot to wipe the blood off your face?"

He looked down. "I don't know. I'm glad you wiped it off. But it would be funny to see Piko screaming about man-eating vampires. Of course, Oliver would tease Piko. Oliver is too smart to be fooled like that."

I nodded. "Yeah. I know. He helped me study for that big exam we had last year. Remember? I made a perfect score! I was so happy!"

Len smiled. "Yeah I do. I was so jealous Rinny."

I giggled. "Why Lenny?"

He frowned. "Well... um... I still loved you at the time. But I noticed how happy you looked with him and I decided to stay silent. I didn't want to upset you. Plus, you know I usually get perfect scores!"

I sighed and growled.

"Len. Look at me."

He refused to look at me and I took his face in my hands. He leaned into my hands with a smile on his face. His eyes were closed though.

I smiled and calmed down. "Len."

He opened his eyes. "I could never be upset with you forever. I love you far too much for that to happen. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel Len. You have to trust me. Okay?"

Len smiled again. "Okay." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he took my hand. I walked toward the bathroom with Len behind me.

I turned on the light and I stood in front of the mirror. It was hanging on the wall above the sink. There were two sinks. One for me. And one for Len.

I put my hand on the bite to make sure it was still there. I looked into the mirror, but I could barely see it.

It had two small holes. Proof that something bit me. Or should I say someone?

I sighed and looked at Len.

"It's not serious. I won't have to cover it up. For now."

Len smiled victoriously. "Yeah!" He began fist pumping the air.

"Oh you. What am I going to do with you?"

He hugged me close and kissed me. "You're going to love me."

I blushed and turned my head. "You're right. I am. But, not now. We need to check on Oliver and Piko."

Len sighed and pulled me into his arms. Hugging me tightly. I tried to pull away, but he growled.

"Hold on. Just let me hold you a bit longer. Please?"

I sighed and hugged him back. He was so warm. I could stay like this forever. In his arms.

We were about to pull away, when we heard someone knock on the wall.

I turned my head and saw Oliver.

He blushed when I heard Len growl at him.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

Len sighed and released me. I felt disappointed as the cold air hit my body. I was just starting to warm up too.

"No. Not at all. Do you need something _Oliver_?" He practically growled his name like it was a disease.

I giggled and waved at Oliver. He was still blushing and waved back with a smile.

"Well, Piko and I are bored. We were wondering if you two would like to play _Twister_ with us?"

I nodded and Len shook his head. "No way! Do you have any idea how dangerous that game is?"

I smacked Len on the head. "Ow! Rinny!? What did you do that for?!"

I giggled and Oliver chuckled. "Len, you should know better. You should listen to a pretty lady. It will make her happy if you do!"

I blushed and Oliver winked at me. Len growled and pulled me close. "Rinny..."

I sighed. "Lenny~"

We began staring into each other's eyes and Len blinked.

"Dang it! I lost. Fine, I will play Twister with you guys. But, Rin has to play too!"

I sighed. "Fine!"

We went downstairs and opened up a closet. It had board games and a few cleaning supplies inside. I grabbed Twister off the shelf and shut the door behind me.

"RIN! I CAN'T SEE! WHERE DID YOU GO?! RINNY!?"

I giggled. I shut the door on Len without realizing it.

I handed Oliver the game board and he and Piko took out the instructions and the Twister mat.

I opened the door and Len tackled me in a hug.

"Oh Rinny! I thought I lost you! Never leave my sight! Ever again!"

I giggled and hugged him.

Oliver and Piko were silent. I turned my head to see them staring at us curiously.

I blushed and pushed Len off me.

"Uh. I see you guys have the game set up. So, who is in charge of the little plastic color wheel thingy?"

They shared a look. Piko blushed. "I..am." I giggled and walked over to Piko and ruffled his hair.

"Alright! So, who will keep an eye on the players to make sure they don't cheat?"

Oliver raised a hand. "I will!"

I almost giggled.

_Get it? An eye? Because Oliver only has one? Yeah, I know. That sucked. I hate my sense of humor_.

**Well, I hate you too Rin!**

_Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!_

**Fine. But only because you said, "Please."**

Okay. "So, I guess Len and I will be the players?"

Piko and Oliver shared a look. Then they started smirking.

_Okay. I am officially scared for my life._

"What are you guys smirking about?"

They blushed and looked away.

"Um. Nothing. Just excited to watch you two play!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**( 10 minutes later...)**_

Len and I were in an awkward position. Len was on top of me with his hands on both sides of my waist. It was hard for me to think with his breath on my lips.

He raised himself up on his knees, so he wouldn't touch me inappropriately.

I was on my back holding myself up by my hands. I felt weird. Sure, I am flexible. But come on!

If I wasn't double jointed, I would've fallen by now. My hands were twisted and so were my legs.

Len slipped and kissed me on the lips. He was still holding himself up though. So technically, it doesn't count as a fall. He has to let go of the colored circles to lose.

"Oh my gosh. Piko! Check this out!"

I blushed as Len deepened the kiss. I wanted to push him away, but my hands are occupied. I tried my best to kiss him back as my will to fight faded.

_I shouldn't be doing this in front of Piko and Oliver! It's not right. _

Once I figured out how to kiss him back without using my hands, I threw all thoughts of rejecting him out the window.

_Ah screw it! I will kiss him regardless of the consequences! Piko and Oliver can just get over it!_

Len and I continued to kiss, with a giggling Oliver and Piko watching us like hawks.

Len moved his leg and his knee was rubbing me...you know...down there.

I couldn't help but moan.

Causing Len to smile through the kiss.

I blushed when I heard them laugh.

_Damn perverts. They planned this! Oooh! When I get my hands on them..._

Len pulled away much to my disappointment.

"I think... that's enough Twister... for one day."

I nodded my head in agreement. I threw a glare at Piko and Oliver, but they were too busy rolling on the floor laughing to notice.

"Damn them." Len chuckled and stood up. He offered me a hand, but I didn't take it.

I had untwisted my arms and my legs.

My limbs made a sickening cracking noise and Oliver and Piko stopped laughing.

The guys stared at me and an awkward silence filled the room.

I thought it would be funny to do this.

In a funny voice I said, "Awkward~"

They started laughing again and Len pulled me to my feet.

"Alright Rin. That was enough excitement for one day."

I made Piko and Oliver put away the Twister game.

And then I locked them in the closet.

"HEY! LET US OUT! WE DIDN'T PLAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! HONESTLY! WE SWEAR!"

I giggled and double-checked to make sure the door was locked.

"I'm sorry. But, you two are going to stay in there until the other Vocaloids come back. Understood?"

They sighed. "Yes Lady-Rin."

I giggled and Len pulled me to his lap on the couch. He kissed me and I happily kissed him back.

* * *

_**(A few hours later...)**_

The other Vocaloids finally came home. Oliver and Piko began yelling from inside the closet.

Luka walked over and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

She gave us a look and we pretended to be watching TV. Of course, it wasn't on. So, we failed majorly.

I turned it on quickly and Len sighed.

She unlocked the door and let them out.

Piko hugged Luka and began sobbing hysterically.

"The...They...They locked us in here!"

Luka gave us a look and we sighed.

"It's not our fault!"

Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Not your fault? Why do you look so guilty then?"

We both sighed again.

"Yes we locked them in there. But, they made us play Twister and it was awkward. _Oh so very awkward."_

We shivered.

Luka sighed. "Alright. I will let this slide. For now."

Len and I were sent to our room without any supper. But that's okay. We're not hungry anyway.

* * *

_**LOL.**_

_**I love Oliver and Piko.**_

_**But Piko is my favorite! :D**_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Please Review! Give me a suggestion if you want! **_


	29. Rin Bribes Len

_**Hello! **_

_**I came up with this random idea.**_

_**Rin, would you bribe Len to get what you want?**_

_**Rin - Of course! I do it all the time! It always works too! ;)**_

_**I figured you did. Well, would you use a banana? **_

_**Rin - That's the best one! Of course.**_

_**Alright. Can I use that idea?**_

_**Rin - I don't see why not. Go ahead! **_

_***Gives Rin an Orange***_

_**Rin - Yay! Oranges are epic! :D SapphireRain16 doesn't own Vocaloid. But, Crypton Future Media does.**_

_**Thanks! :D**_

* * *

_**(Len's POV)**_

I got extra homework. I know that school is out now, but Luka makes me study anyway. She's a major book-worm. And now she's trying to turn me into one.

She gives me homework all the time. But, I don't mind. It allows me to keep up with the smart kids at school.

Rin always completes her work before I do. It used to be different. I used to finish first.

But, Luka makes sure that Rin studies extra hard. She goes easy on me.

After a few hours, I finished my homework.

I decided to go downstairs to get a Banana. I'm not hungry, but I do need a snack.

I entered the kitchen and scanned the room with my eyes. They landed on the fruit bowl.

I found some Oranges, Apples, Peaches, Pears, and Grapes. But no Bananas!

"Where are all the Bananas?! Rin?! Do you know about this?!"

I could hear Rin's laughter in the living room. I ran to the sound of her melodic laughter.

"Rin!"

She was on the couch reading a book. She had an Orange in a bowl next to her. She was giggling about something.

"Rin?" I walked towards her and looked over her shoulder. She had hear head leaned up against the edge of the couch.

I began reading over her shoulder. I blushed instantly.

_She's reading about romance! How embarrassing!_

I walked around the couch to read the title.

"How To Control Stubborn People..."

Huh. Weird title for a romantic book.

Wait...

_**Rule : 36 **_

_**When all else fails, **_

_**Bribe them. **_

_**If they won't listen to you, find out what they like. Use that to your advantage! It's the best way to convince someone.**_

_**Take their favorite toy or object and keep it until they swear their allegiance to you and only you!**_

I looked at Rin again. There on her stomach, was a Banana!

"Rin!"

She jumped and looked at me. Then she smirked and set the book down after placing a book mark inside.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up. She held the Banana in her hand and waved it around.

"Oh. Hey Len. Do you want this Banana?"

I nodded vigorously.

"You know I do!"

She giggled and I blushed.

_She's really cute when she giggles. Snap out of it Len! A banana is at stake here!_

"If you do what I say, I will let you have it, okay?"

I nodded and sat down in front of her on the couch.

"There's only one thing I want, Len."

I sighed. "What is it?"

She set the Banana down behind her and crawled toward me.

I blushed when she hugged me.

She whispered in my ear, "A kiss."

I turned bright red.

"A... K-k-k Kiss!?"

She kissed me on the forehead and nodded.

"Hmmm. Are you going to agree or do I need to smash the Banana?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. If it will make you happy. But, I'm only doing this for the Banana!"

"You liar. You're doing it for me and the Banana!"

I sighed in defeat.

_She's right. But, I've always wanted a kiss from Rin. Not even a million Bananas are worth more than a kiss from Rin's lips. Lol that rhymed._

I looked at Rin thoughtfully.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I grabbed Rin's face with my hands and I leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. She untied my pony-tail and I moaned a little.

She continued to kiss me while she ran her fingers through my hair.

_It feels so good. I don't know if I want to stop. Oh yeah! The Banana._

I pulled away and Rin kissed the tip of my nose.

I chuckled and Rin handed the Banana to me.

She had a blush across her face and I smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted that kiss. Eh, Rinny?"

She smiled and threw a couch cushion at me. Effectively hitting me in the face.

"Shut up Lenners."

I chuckled and ate my Banana. Rin got out her Orange and we ate together in silence.

"Hey... Len?"

I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She giggled.

"I love you."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Aww. That was cute! X3**_

_**That is one of the shortest chapters I have ever made.**_

_**Gomensai! ^_^ **_

_**I went to bed at 7 p.m. yesterday. **_

_**Sadly, my aunt was having Pizza while I slept and didn't save any for me! **_

_**She just threw it out! And I love Pizza! D:**_

_**Anyway, I am feeling tired.**_

_**I may go to bed early again.**_

_**Arigato for reading! Good night! :D**_


End file.
